A word is worth a thousand pictures.
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: *Slash* DM/HP Harry Potter the wizard golden boy is attacked by a Death Eater. One that he knows very well. A year after a misunderstanding broke them up Draco and Harry must together save each other's life, avoid certain death and keep their sanity.
1. Letter sent

OK first my disclaimer Ahem I do not own Harry Potter. Well of course not. That aside on to my author note.   
This is my first Harry Potter fic. Yay. *Applauds herself since no one else will.* It took me awhile to actually get this written so I hope it's good.   
This is just the first part but I have already started the next part if you like it.   
This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you than shoo. Thanks any way. Also there is some naughty language but meh.   
I want to thank Boongar Girl (My bestest buddy old pal) for Beta reading since my regular ditched me. So I had to settle for second best. Just kidding Jono. 

Well, with much ado and me blathering, Goggled Monkey presents... 

A word is worth a thousand pictures. 

*******  
Dear 

I wasn't sure how I should address you. I've called you many things. Mostly rude. Some in the throes of passion. Some I just called you to myself in my head. I never would call you that out loud. If someone had heard. Mostly I guess I was afraid you'd hear. 

Yes you heard I said that I was afraid. I guess I never once told you I could be afraid. You probably always thought I was an unemotional git. Even when you confessed you loved me. When I said nothing back. Gods that was most I was ever afraid in my life. 

So what is the point of this letter. You already said you never wanted to see me again. Kiss or touch me again. You'll never call me by my given name or by the nickname you gave me. Hell or any of the things you called me in the throes of passion. 

It's my fault. I wouldn't go far to blame you of this. Oh I did tell you most things were your fault but. Well I can be wrong. To err is human and despite what my father wishes we Malfoy's are not quite above humanity yet. Below maybe as you said. 

What I did. It wasn't all of it. Was it? The reason you left. Punching your friend that hurt you but I know I hurt you other ways. When you said you loved me. I loved you back, I suppose. If I can feel love? It hurts. Does love hurt? It didn't seem to hurt you when you told me. It only hurt you when I said nothing. You left then too. But you came back. You didn't say any thing but I had hurt you. You came back. See! 

Fuck, don't you see why I wouldn't tell you I love you. I hurt you and you came back. I don't want love to over power me like it does you. You came back. 

And I loved you for it. 

I never said it. I couldn't. I'm saying it now. Cowardly way to say it, isn't it? Through a letter. That's why you have your house. I have mine. I am a coward. If my father has taught me anything, it's that I'm a coward. If you have taught me anything it's, that I'm a coward. It's true. 

I can't tell you I love you to your face. If I did I might show more emotions. I might cry. 

Malfoys don't cry. 

If I did, you'd see me at my weakest. If any thing I never wanted to show you how weak I am. Then you'd know I'm a cowardly weak little boy and the only person who ever loved him was his mother. 

And you. Of course. But you knew that. I'm trying to explain why I am like this and apologize. It's taking much longer then I thought it would. 

Maybe you should denounce my existence whenever you want me to have an emotional break down. Look how it's working now. 

I'm sorry for hitting your best friend. I said it but I feel forced to say more. I'm sure a single sorry won't satisfy you. And lords I should know you're hard to satisfy. 

If I just say sorry you will think it's just so next year things will be the same. That we'd still have the sex and the kisses. So I wouldn't feel lonely and alone in the dungeons by myself. Though I don't think you know I feel lonely. 

That's not why I'm saying sorry. It isn't. Well, I will want it back. Touching you helps to warm me up. I won't lie to you though. Actually, I am lying to you. The truth is I'm not sorry. You're not surprised, I suppose. But you think I'm not sorry for the wrong reasons. 

Truthfully, I got over most violent thoughts about your friends years ago. I did not spend the year thinking about punching weasel. I didn't punch him because I don't like him. If I were truly mad at him I'd taunt him and have Vince and Greg around if he wanted to retaliate. I never really thought I was the type to go solve my problems with violence. Cruel taunts, yes, of course. 

Back to the question. Why did I hit him? And hard enough for him to have to go to the infirmary? 

Because he touched you. 

That's why. 

This may surprise you but as a child I was never taught to share. I was an only child. A rich one at that who grew into this spoilt prick you claim to love. I know now it was stupid. You've told me before there was nothing between you and weasel. I should listen. Maybe I should have. Oh. 

But damn it! You were mine. And he was hugging you. Touching you. In the public no less. I wasn't aloud to do that. I wouldn't let myself. If my father had ever found out.... 

And you were mine first, He had all his chances with you. He blew them, you were mine. And he hugged you! 

How was I suppose to know it was a hug between friends? I've never hugged my friends. Do Greg and Vince look like the hugging type to you? I've had no experience with hugs except from you and my mother. 

And hugs from you are so different then hugs from her. 

When I'm with you they mean something else and he was hugging you! 

That's why I did it. 

I'm a greedy heartless bastard 

Forgive me? 

Maybe you don't. If you don't, you can forget about me. I'll forget about you too. That's what we'll show the world. I never had you, you never had me. Hell, maybe it's true. We never had each other. Next year, if it's what you want, I won't talk to you. I won't look at you. I won't think about you. It will be a never was. 

Deal. 

If I could only get you out of my head! 

If I could forget our time together maybe I could do it. 

Harry don't make me do it. Please. I truly want to be with you. 

Say the word; I'll stay with you. On your side. The muggle lovers. Against he who shall not be named. Against the Death eaters. Against my father. 

The side of the light. The side with the boy who lived. The side with the one who once said he lived for me. I'll live for you. 

Just say it. I'm yours. 

Or say nothing at all and I'll commit my life to my father. To his lord. To the side against you. 

Love or loathing. One word. Draco 

*************** 

Petunia Dursley had her hands buried in soapsuds as she washed breakfast dishes. She frowned out the window as the new summer sun shone merrily over privet drive. She had been doing the dishes for the entire year. She would somewhat welcome having her nephew back. Not that she liked his freak presence at all. 

She was alone in the house. Vernon and Dudley had gone to pick up that boy from the train station. She sniffed haughty at the prospect of his return. No, she wouldn't welcome the freak back even if he did wash the dishes. 

A beating sound and a large brown thing thrust through the window. Petunia let out a shriek of horror, jumped back and broke a large dinner plate. 

A golden owl perched its self on the facet of her sink looking at her in disinterest. She gave another cry was it lifted its leg showing off sharp talons. She moved backwards until her thin from hit the opposite wall. She stared at the giant bird in horror. 

It was that boy fault. Him and his freak world. And her sisters fault for dying and leaving her that boy to care for. Both their faults for the giant bird intruding on her doing the breakfast washing. 

Oblivious to Petunias fear or distaste for him shook his leg at her again. She saw that in one of its talons it held a letter. It looked at her expectedly. She shook her head. 

"I don't want it." She told it forgetting the foolishness of talking to a bird. The owl of course understood and glared at her. His job was to deliver the letter. His leg shook again. 

Petunias arm had moved out and grasped a broomstick. She held the bristle end and pointed the handle at the bird angrily. 

"Go on, get away" 

The owl stared in surprise and distain. With a shake of its great head it dropped the letter. It fell heavily and landed on the Dursly's kitchens floor. Both stared at it for a moment before the owl turned to the open window. Petunia shook the broomstick at it menacingly. 

"That's right you great horror. Away!" 

The owl's head looked over its hunched shoulder with an air of annoyance. He clicked his beak angrily then took to the skies. 

Petunia stared at the open window then the letter in admonishment. Cautiously she leaned over and lifted it up. In strong bold lettering her nephews name was pronounced. Under it was the address of the very house she was standing in. She felt a course of fear flow. How many of those people knew this address. Vernon had told that boy countless times to keep his kind away. 

"Wait until he gets home." She vowed. She planned on telling her husband of how she had been attacked by a wild bird all due to that boys insensitively. 

Glancing at the letter again she frowned and ripped it in half. She tucked the pieces into her pocket. Well, her nephew would not be receiving that letter. Not that she cared anyway. Or that it was important. 

******* 

Miles away in a foreboding manor a pale blond boy sat at a window seat. The sky was darkening as day became night. Twisting tentacles of fog hid the multitude stars that should be visible. He twisted a part of his robe in his hand nervously and waited for a reply to his letter. And waited. 

******* 

Hey, you made it all the way through. I'm impressed. If you like I have the next part coming out soon. And of course review. To do that you must push the little button. 

Girl from Rush Hour: Yeah, push the button. 

Ta Goggled Monkey 


	2. Everybody's boon companion

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you than shoo. Thanks any way. 

AN/ Woo hooo! I'm finally finished this next part. It's one-thirty in the morning but I finished. Yay! I hope it will be enjoyed by those who read it. 

Let's see then, on to business. 

Disclaimer first: I do not yet own Harry Potter and Co. If I ever do own them, I'll tell you. 

Thanks to: 

queen of sheba - For you exceptional kind review. Thanks. No one has ever called my writing beautiful before. It was quite nice to read and gave me a warm happy feeling. I'm rather sappy that way. 

TJ - Thank you too. I'm glad you liked my fic. I wrote the next part so please don't wither up and die. I'd hate to have that on my conscience. Oh and I'm pretty sure this story will have a happy ending. I really hate sad ones and probably couldn't even write one. 

Any way both of those reviews were probably the nicest I ever got. I'm glad you reviewed. 

Thank you Catalyst for always Beta reading my fics. This one too, even if I had to force you to read it. I don't know what I'll do next year. *Sobs* 

Thank you Jonovision (Boongar Girl) for annoying the hell outta me. Well no not for that but showing interest in this part. And, of course, for trying to help answer my pressing question about Draco. 

Boongar Girl: That question being whether Draco wears boxers or briefs. Ha ha ha, sorry G.M, but while I was reading this I just HAD to put in something. You can erase it if you wish. *Sniff* 

Blah blah blah. Etc etc etc. That is all. Please read and enjoy. 

A Word is Worth a Thousand Pictures 

********* 

Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye.  
Look down, look down  
You're here until you die.  
  
- Les Miserables 

******   
Privet Drive. Never really what a certain boy who lived would call home but it had a bed and, on occasion, food. Eighteen and recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter stood in Number 4 Privet Drive, scrubbing windows, not quite what you'd expect from a fully trained wizard. To be honest, he hadn't expected it either. After his Hogwarts training, he had somewhat planned on getting a flat of his own. Maybe not right away but he had thought about it. He had also been offered a place for a few months with Ron, who still occupied the burrow. Harry had been thinking of taking the redhead up on his offer. The burrow was the closest thing he considered home except for Hogwarts itself. 

He had not even considered returning to his uncle's. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had entirely different plans. While Harry had been more worried about his enjoyment and quality of life, his former school headmaster worried about his life in general. Dumbledore had talked to Harry's dreaded relatives and had gotten them to agree to house Harry a few more months longer then legally obliged. Harry had disliked the idea of returning to the Dursley's but Dumbledore had explained it in such a kindly, intelligent way that Harry had been inclined to agree. 

"Harry, the protection your natural family provides is far greater then any charms that could be easily set up. It will only be a few months for you to...hmm, bask in the warmth of your muggle realities. By then, the top wizards, including Miss Granger, will have sent up a permanent protection around you. You should be inclined towards caution. Although Voldemort seemed to have stopped his attempts to kill you due to his inability to duel directly with you, he won't be discouraged forever. You will only be safe until he finds a way around that." Then the old wizard and frowned slightly, worry in his usual twinkling eyes, "Be on your best guard this summer, my boy." 

Harry couldn't say he felt absolutely thrilled about the 'until' part. Dumbledore seemed far to certain that Voldemort would overcome the wand issue. The brother wands had kept Harry safe for a few years and it would be troublesome to lose it now. In conclusion, Harry was now scrubbing windows under Petunias strict dictatorship. 

Spraying more cleaner on the window, Harry stopped wiping for a moment to push his glasses up. He still opted for the rather unattractive style he always wore, preferring comfort in familiarity. Not that he got much comfort from the familiarity of cleaning the Dursley's home. He could try to make the best of his horrid situation and just think how he'd be away from Privet drive in a few months, like he had when he was younger, but decided on wallowing in misery. Hell, no one he knew was around to see. 

He wiped the cleaner off the window and peered outside. He though he caught a glimpse of something in the ever growing shadows of the dying day but passed it off on his boredom playing tricks on him. He wished he had seen an owl from his friends or something equaling appealing but he doubted it. 

"Dinner!" Petunia's screech filled the house, making Harry wince. He dropped his cleaning rag with a relived sigh. He felt like he was starving, still not quite used to the meals he kept when at the Dursley's. Small breakfast, no lunch, skimpy supper, unlike the meals at Hogwarts. Harry sighed slightly and compliantly went to the kitchen like the call had indicated. Lucky for Harry, the Dursleys had stopped refusing him food altogether and he was always able to eat when a meal was prepared. The most likely reason was that he was a fully qualified wizard and was now aloud to use magic. Not much good that did him really, since the Dursleys said the only way Harry could still stay was if his wand stayed under the stairs. They were rather insistent on that part. Still, they were mostly freaked out about his presence and ignored him, except when telling him to clear off or clean the house. 

Harry made his way to the kitchen table and pulled himself out a seat. Vernon glared at him and Petunia humph at his presence before begrudgingly setting a plate down in front of him. His portion of food, although considerably smaller then his uncle's, wasn't small enough for him to look starved. In fact, it was quite generous compared to that one summer where he got almost no food at all. He leaned forward in his chair and quickly began shoveling food into his mouth, hoping to get out of the kitchen before his Aunt pinned him with more chores. He heard mutters of how disgraceful his table manners were and that his school taught him nothing. Harry ignored the remarks, having heard worse over the years. 

With a heavy thud Dudley, the reason Harry was getting his extra portion of food, sat down. Mrs. Dursley immediately went over too her son, simpering and giving him a large plate. Dudley was no longer on his diet. In fact, Dudley had lost a lot of weight. Of course, not to be mistaken, Dudley was by no means thin. He just seemed less gigantic. Apparently what had happened was, sometime during Harry's fifth year, Dudley had gotten food poisoned (or something, Harry never bothered to get the story right because, in all actually, he could care less) and was stricken to bed for almost a month. By the time the boy got well he had lost a great deal of his volume, no longer getting stuck in doorways. He had stopped gorging himself on food, out of suspicion, and didn't gain it all back. 

Then, by that time, he hit the teenage 'hate your parents stage' of his life and believed his mother had tried to murder him. He never lost in whole his paranoia and still kept the teenage anger bitterness and 'wish your parents were dead'. He got a truck too. He hated his mother since he thought her to stupid to feed him without killing him. He hated his father because well, Hell, why not. He still hated Harry, of course, but gave up tormenting him since it was less fun then tormenting his parents. 

So, any way, now his twenty-year-old, two hundred sixty-five and some pound bulk had the perfect rebellious teenager look. His whiggish blond hair was now green and in spikes, which had made Petunia faint, Vernon bellow and Harry laugh uncontrollably when they first saw it. His heavy weight champion body was clothed in a leather jacket and baggy faded blue jeans. Gone was Petunias perfect little angel (ha) as he looked at his plate, promptly declaring the meal crap. Petunia seemingly obvious tried unsuccessfully to kiss her son's forehead. She then sat down at the table and brightly told Dudley about how nice her 'Iddy Biddy Dudlykins' was looking. Harry's Aunt was taking Dudley personality change with denial. Deep, deep denial. Dudley quickly listed off the closest food delivers and suggested that his mother learn to use them. Again, Petunia acted like he had said nothing the least bit rude. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry. He didn't take it with denial; he found himself a scapegoat. He believed that Harry had been a bad influence on Dudley and whenever possible blamed Harry for Dudley's change. Harry just shrugged and continued to shovel food in. He personally thought Dudley was more entertaining this way and, any way, his Aunt and Uncle deserved it. 

Harry's seat at the table was parallel to the kitchen window. While he ate his dinner, he half observed his family and every once in a while looked at the sky wishing he could be flying. Leaning forward shoveling in another fork full, he stopped and stared straight at the window. This time, instead of a brief shadow he caught, a whole object move out of the corner of his eye. He got up from the table to investigate. It wasn't completely dark out yet. Most of Privet Drive was illuminated by the graying light from the setting sun that was hidden in a cloudy sky. He peered out, sure he had seen something. It wasn't an owl, either. He had seen a person. 

"What are you staring at?" Harry's Uncle growled from his seat. Harry shrugged, then pointed to his full mouth showing he couldn't talk with his mouth full. Vernon just shot him a dirty look and went back to eating. 

Harry boosted himself slightly on the sink to see more out the window. There it was again, definitely, in the house's shadow, quite certainly a person's silhouetted form. It was at an odd angle from the window and made the figure hard for Harry to focus on. It was a man's build and wearing robes. A wizard, then. The figure came out of the shadow slightly and Harry got a good look at the robe. He knew those colors. DEATH EATER! his mind cried. He sucked in a breath and immediately commenced choking on his mouthful of food. 

"Stop making noise!" Petunia ordered. 

Harry swallowed hard, his mind whirring. How could Death Eaters get here? Dumbledore had said he was protected while with his family. He strained for another look at the figure but it had left his sight. That wasn't good. 'I have to leave the house,' he thought. He looked over at his relatives and voiced this opinion to his relatives. 

"What?" Petunia screeched. 

"We have to get out of here." Harry repeated, moving way form the window worriedly, "Right now!" 

Vernon stood up and glared at his smaller nephew. "Now see here boy. I won't have any of your insanity stop me from finishing my dinner." 

"You can't finish dinner if you're dead." Harry warned, searching around for a weapon. Butter knife? No, I'd like to live, thank you very much. Fork? Maybe, a little lame though. His uncle? Good shield but no. Oh, why had he let them lock his wand under the stairs? 

"Is that a threat?" Vernon bellowed. Petunia stood by her husband and glared at her nephew. Dudley, uninterested, helped himself to a roll. 

"No, of course not. Come on, we have to leave there's a Death..." 

A thunderous banging on the door brought silence to the room for a moment, 'til half a second passed and Vernon bellowed again. "If you invited any of your freak friends into my home, boy, you will be sorry!" 

"I didn't invite him, you bloody idiot." Harry cried as his uncle moved towards the door, most likely planning on screaming at the wizard behind it. 

"Don't open the door!" Maybe the Death Eater didn't know anyone was home. 

Luckily Vernon bellow about Harry calling him a bloody idiot and ordering him around in his own house was cut off by the Dursley's front door slamming open. Come to think of it, that wasn't lucky at all. 

"We have to leave now!" Harry whispered, desperately hoping his thick skulled uncle would get the right idea and be silent. "Quick, all of you out the back door. We might have a good chance if there is only one." 

Vernon faced darken into a reddish purple. 

"Dad, don't you think we should listen to him?" Dudley asked, quietly mimicking Harry's voice. He already up from the table, fear evident on his face. Petunia had also gone pale and had her hands clasped over her mouth as she did and odd little jig jumping from one foot to the other. Vernon shook his head. 

"Quiet! Of course, we aren't listening to him. He's probably broke one of the freaks laws and is going to freak jail. Good riddance!" 

"Shh" Harry hissed. It was too late. He heard a laugh from the front door and footsteps coming down the hall. He grabbed the first thing that looked like a weapon (a frying pan) and held it high above his head. 

"You three out the back door. Now!" Harry growled. 

"There's no reason to be afraid of freaks." Vernon reasoned but started to look afraid any way. 

"Yes, there is." Harry rebutled. The Death Eater in the hall chortled. 

"Yes, Potter. Be very afraid of the Death Eater." A familiar voice snickered. Harry dropped the frying pan with a clatter. His eyes narrowed. 

"Malfoy." 

The blond stepped fluidly into the Dursley's kitchen. The immediate contrast of the feature as both of Harry's worlds collided would be laughable, if it hadn't been so dangerous. The Dursleys shied away from the man who paced the kitchen, slightly keeping his eyes on the other wizard. Harry just crossed his arms. Green eyes that glared from behind his glasses didn't betray the sliver of fear that coursed up his spine. Not for the last time his desperate wish was that his wand was not in a cupboard under the stairs. 

Grey eyes hit emerald as the slender man leered back at him. Death Eater robes hung tightly around his shoulders, mud and blood spattered on its bottom edge. The robe hood was down and the man's ever platinum hair stuck damply to his head and face giving him an ungroomed appearance that Harry wasn't used to. His eyes were like steel and unreadable, his mouth twisted into a smirk. His left hand was extended, gripping his wand, which pointed straight at Harry. 

"One would think it would be much harder to find the famous Harry Potter. Shouldn't someone with so many enemies be better guarded." Draco's sneered. Harry recognized it as the same voice the blond had used when mocking him at school. Ah, memories. But that was the then and now and a Death Eater had him at wand point. His face twisted into a sneer of his own. He wouldn't let Draco's taunts get to him. 

"I would think it be simple to find a house if you knew the address." Harry retorted, slowly moving forward so he was face to face with Malfoy. Even though he disliked his relatives, he wasn't happy about them dying because he made a poor choice in lovers. He should have realized Drac...Malfoy would know his address. He should have insisted the Dursleys moved when he came home this summer. He never had thought of this threat. Not on the same track as his mind, his mouth moved almost on his own. 

"Or is this considered a great tracking feat by one of Voldemort's posses?" 'Ooh, smart move Potter,' he muttered in his head. 'Please antagonize the man who looks ready to kill you.' 

Draco flinched visibly but moved closer to Harry, the wand nearly at his throat." 

"Tisk, tisk, Harry. Can I still call you Harry, Harry?" Draco's lips pursed as he asked this, as thought they were having a simple conversation. Harry just glared in response. Draco shrugged. 

"Fine, be that way Potter. I must say, I'm shocked you think that 'he' sent me. I'm here for my own reasons." 

What the Hell was Draco playing at? What own reasons? "Why are you here then, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a snarl. 

Harry was taken back when Draco's mouth opened but instead of retorting let out a series of high pitched giggles. He moved slightly away from the unbalanced seeming blond. Noticing, Draco quite his giggling and tighten his grip on his wand. 

"Stay where you are Potter." The blond threatened. "Unless you want to see how powerful I can cast the Cruciatus curse." 

"Whatever you say, Draco." Harry snapped. It took him a second to process his words before freezing. 

Draco. That was a name he vowed he would never say again after their breakup. After Draco had punched Ron, unprovoked, and had shown no remorse. Harry had meant it as an empty threat but Malfoy could have cared less. Outside the infirmary, when Harry had told Malfoy he never wanted to see him again all Malfoy had said was "Whatever you say, Potter." 

That was it. The boy he had fallen in love with and had made love with for a year ended it like that. Malfoy could have cared less. The next year, even though it hurt, they didn't talk. Well hardly. They had once, when they were forced to be partners in potions and then they had called each other Potter and Malfoy. No argument. No chit chat. Then they went their separate paths; Malfoy left to be a Death Eater, Harry to be an Auror. 

It was the sight of the blond that brought his name back up with the memories he held. Draco. The first time he had said that boy's name to his face was after their first kiss. It had been fast, hot and clumsy, leaving them both breathless. The first time Harry called him Draco was the same moment the boy who lived was called Harry by Lucius Malfoy's son. 

The name stilled rolled easily off his lips as it had the first time. As easily as all those nights together. It shouldn't have though. Malfoy had become his enemy. Harry's love for the blond was smothered by his hate for the Dark Arts and Voldemort. Dra.. Malfoy was one with the dark lord now. A Death Eater. 

Then why did Harry call him Draco? No love could be left for that boy. None. Harry frowned. None! 

Draco on the other hand lost his sneer for the briefest second and grinned. For that brief time, his face lighted up and his eyes shone. Harry could see the boy he he'd used to be. Then it was gone and Malfoy had a mocking sneer directed at Harry. 

"So, you do remember my name, Harry. Here I had thought you forgotten it. How sweet. What a nice reminder of the past. It's a pity but I have no time to reminisce before I do what I came to do." Draco took a step forward eyes glittering, painful to look into. 

Harry stood his ground, not even thinking of backing down or showing fear. One of his relatives let out a whimper behind him. Harry supposed it was Aunt Petunia but it could have been Dudley or Uncle Vernon. He couldn't really tell and wasn't breaking eye contact with Malfoy to look. They probably thought that as soon as the insane blond man killed their nephew, they were next. Harry grimaced. They were probably right. It was the worst place to be a muggle, in the way of a Death Eater's rampage. The only hope Harry could think to send their way was that after Malfoy Avada Kedavra him out of existents, that he didn't practice his Cruciatus curse on them. Red coals flared up in his stomach. How could Malfoy just come to his house like this? How dare he? Harry's red-hot anger was snuffed out by cold infuriating rage. It made him tremble as his eyes lay on the pale man. 

"You know what Malfoy," Harry declared suddenly. "I don't think you're actually gonna do it." 

Malfoy froze for a moment, unsure really of what Harry had said. 

"I don't think you can actually take that wand and kill me. I mean, look at you." Harry sang out suddenly in a deep mocking voice. "Poor little Malfoy, alllll alooooone." He stopped singing and just glared "You never did any thing without your two goons at school did you? Who's gonna to protect you now, huh? Crabbe and Goyle aren't here; neither is daddy." 

Malfoy's face twisted in rage and the Dursleys gasped behind him. Probably because he broke that important rule - don't taunt would be killers. Of course, Harry would never give Malfoy the pleasure of going down without a fight or begging for his life. 

"Shut up." Malfoy growled. 

Harry didn't. His mouth twisted in a devilishly smile. He continued. 

"So, why are you really here Malfoy? Who really sent you? Don't think I believed that whole you came here on you own thing. You couldn't of. You never think for yourself. You're a big brainless soulless puppet. Did Voldemort send you to finish me off? Did he?" 

Harry took a gleam of pleasure at the fact Malfoy shivered when the Dark Lord's name was voiced. Chuckling slightly, he went on. 

"It wasn't him, then? It must have been your father's idea then. Right, Malfoy? Draco'd do anything Daddy tells him to do because he's just a stupid pawn in...." 

"Shut up!" Malfoy cried, stepping close to Harry, nose to nose. But Harry was too far-gone to stop. All the bottled up rage at Draco was flying out. All the insults he could think of swirled around his mind before landing on his tongue as a complete thought. 

"Maybe it was your idea to come after all. Since I'm the only one in the whole world who knows all your horrible secrets. What would you father say if he learned what you really were? I suppose you can justify killing me because father would be pleased." 

Harry gasped as though he had just come to a great realization. 

"What would your Lord think if he found out the truth about you. I'm sure he wouldn't allow filth like us in his perfect little pureblood sect. It's a terrible thing to do, sleeping with the enemy. Isn't it, Drake?" 

Harry's nickname for his former lover slid from between his teeth like petrol. With it went his rage leaving him weak and quivering. That rage seemed to have transferred to Draco, who went red in the face. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The blond screeched like a dying banshee. He rushed at Harry and knocked the boy-who-lived hard into the kitchen wall. Harry barely avoided hitting Aunt Petunia who scampered away into the living room with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry felt slightly relieved. At least they were out of the direct line of fire. Draco held him tightly against the wall, still screaming for Harry to shut up. 

Harry just smiled and asked, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" 

Malfoy drew away from Harry as if he had been burned. 

"Like you know any thing about truth Potter." The blond retorted hoarsely, wand hand again going high. 

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. He could see the headline in the Daily Prophet all ready: "Harry Potter Found Dead in Muggle Home. Dark mark seen floating above." 'Who will do my eulogy,' he wondered. 'I don't even have a will. Who would get my stuff? Surely the Dursleys, if they even survive, wouldn't want it.' Hopefully, Dumbledore would see fit to have it split between Ron and Hermione. 'Thanks to above,' Harry added to himself as an after thought, 'they're not with me right now. Malfoy would kill them too.' Ron and Hermione were two of the few people he cared for more than anything. Funny how he had once considered Draco on that list. And now Draco was going to kill him. 

In the surprisingly short period of time it took Harry to have these thoughts, he still wasn't dead. He had heard no death curse uttered. Harry opened his eye to see if Draco really had chickened out of killing him. 

Harry noted that the grey eyes weren't even on him any more. Instead they were squeezed shut and the blond man's face was set in a painful grimace. A second later, Harry noted that Malfoy's wand hand was down digging its nails into Draco's right wrist. With a start he realized that Malfoy's break in concentration might be his only chance to live through this experience. 

All at once, without calculating, he pounced. The blond was down in a second, slammed onto the floor with only a gasp of shock. Harry landed half on Draco, half on the floor. He fought the struggling man to put his whole weight on the former Slytherin. One of Malfoy's flailing limbs hit him upside the head knocking his glasses askew. Harry let out a grunt as his world went blurry. One hand pushed up his glasses while the other groped for the man's wand. His fingers encircled it and he tore it from Draco's grip. Spinning the wand around, Harry pushed the end in the blonde's throat. 

"Be still!" Harry commanded as Malfoy still writhed beneath him. 

As the point of the wand pressed into his flesh, Draco stopped moving. He stared up at Harry, eyes filled with disbelief. He let out a small pitiful sound before letting his head fall back against the floor. His blond hair splayed behind his head, creating a false halo appearance. Harry's hand shook as he beheld his former lover. So like he used to be. Harry opened his mouth.... to do what, he wasn't sure. Gloat? Accuse? Regardless, he was interrupted by his Uncle stumbling back in the room and Petunia frantically asking him where he was going. 

"I'm calling the police. That's what I'm doing. I won't be attacked in my own house. Boy, you're in a lot of trouble." Vernon glared at Harry as he made his way to the phone. Petunia stared tentivly from the doorway. 

Harry shook his head. It wouldn't help to have the house crawling with Muggle policemen. That would mean more of a mess the ministry would have to clean up. What was needed now was a professional Auror or two. The dark haired man slowly stood up from the other man wand still trained on him. He kept his knees bent slightly in case Draco made any offensive moves. It didn't seem that Harry needed all the caution though as Draco just lay on the floor in a passive almost subdued manor. 

"Leave the phone alone. You're not calling the police." Harry ordered. Vernon face turned his usual rage purple. 

"How dare you boy! Don't tell me what to do in my own home! An insane murderer attacked me. I'm calling the Police!" Harry's enraged uncle spit while continuing moving towards the phone. 

"I'm telling you what to do because you obviously have no clue as to what's going on, Uncle." Harry answered coldly, hardly looking at his uncle. Whenever Uncle Vernon got mad, he looked the same, so why bother? "I'm taking care of this the right way." 

Vernon took a step towards Harry and looked ready to smack his nephew. This, of course, is the only response of the crude and the boorish when situations they didn't like arise. Harry planned that if his uncle neared enough to assault him he would just stupify him. He didn't revile in the thought of going hand to hand with his uncle. Vernon out weighed Harry's seeker figure by an abundant amount. 

"And how would a freak like you take care of this situation?" Vernon waved a hand over the whole scene before clenching it into a fist. 

"Yes, pray tell Potter. How will the amazing golden boy solve this?" 

Harry's gaze went downward again as soon as the Death Eater spoke. The blonde man had sat himself up and had tucked his knees to his chest. Gone was the passive look. In its place was the look a kicked cat would give its abuser. Draco glared up at Harry with a calculating look and hate in his eyes. 

Harry glared back. "What else should I do with you, Draco? You're no use to anyone now. Not the Death Eaters and not me. I'll just owl a few Aurors to come take you away, never to be seen again. The only one who will have you now are the Dementors." 

If Harry's threat or assessment of the future worried Draco in anyway, it wasn't apparent. The man's drawl still came biting back. 

"I love how you can just say anything to me and it still has the under tones of Death Eater scum." Draco smirked then, turning his gaze from Harry to admired his nails. 

"I'm sure the Dementers will enjoy your wonderful intellect and cutting barbs, Malfoy." 

The blonde's eyes flashed angry though not moving to look at Harry. "Isn't it just like you to ignore your mistakes, Potter. Just hide them away and hope no one will notice." 

Harry's green eyes clouded in confusion as he tried to understand what the blond meant. As he processed Draco's words, Harry noticed Vernon moving and picking up the phone receiver out of the corner of his eye. Harry let out a grunt of anger. 

"I told you to leave the phone alone! " Harry shouted exasperated, as though to a three year old. Vernon angry face looked as though the man was wanting a fight. Harry sighed. He had no time for that. He took the wand off Draco for a second and pointed it past Vernon. 

"Accio Phone." As soon as the phone hit his hand Harry flung it aside into a corner. The wire tore from the wall making the police very inaccessible for Uncle Vernon, not that he really wanted to stay in the kitchen to make the call now. He ran back through the door to cower with Petunia. 

Harry felt the man below him shift and quickly trained the wand back on him. He need not have bothered really. Malfoy still wasn't attacking him. Like before the man was grimacing in pain, pinching his right arms flesh with his left hand. He didn't even acknowledge it when Harry leaned closer to him. 

"Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated, wondering if this was just a ploy so the Death Eater could get his wand back. The other man voiced no response, tightening his grip on his wrist letting his nails sink deeply in his robe. The blonde's breath came fast and labored. Harry's brow wrinkled as he frowned. The man beneath him seemed to be in considerable pain and not bent on duping his captor. 

"Malfoy?" Harry asked again slowly. Had Harry wounded the man in their struggle? He didn't think so. That didn't stop the fact that man was in pain or at least seemed to be. It also didn't quite look like Malfoy was faking it. A bead of moisture appeared in the corner of one of Malfoy eye's before streaking down as a tear. Harry breathed in slowly, trying to ignore the shards of pity and worry he felt for the man. He didn't still care about Draco! He couldn't! 

"Draco?" Harry asked, hoping the blond would respond to his given name. He didn't even appear to have noticed. Regardless of his muddled emotions, Harry reached for Draco with a trembling hand. His fingers lightly brushed Draco ever-silky hair with a gentle caress. No matter how gentle the caress was though Draco noticed. The blonde's wet grey eyes snapped open and his mouth made a horrified O. 

"Don't..." The man's voice hitched in his throat. He pulled himself away from Harry with his arms. A difficult task seeing that his right hand didn't want to function. Harry followed worriedly ready with a curse on the back of his tongue. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Don't." Draco choked again. The blond took a breath then seemed to have found his voice again. "Don't fucking touch me. Keep away from me!" He shrieked quite hysterically. 

Harry started. Why did Malfoy act as though Harry was attacking him? It was the opposite. For a moment he had actually felt the same old gentleness he always felt for the man. He had let his guard down for a moment. He chastised himself for that. This whole thing was probably a trick. He steeled his heart. He wouldn't fall back in love. He couldn't. 

"What are you trying to pull?" Harry asked glaring trying to grab on of the blonde's arm. Malfoy dogged the grasp by pulling himself to his feet and staggering away. 

"Stay away Potter. You said it yourself. Just keep away from me." The man's grey eyes were wide and had a wild look to them. 

Harry took a cautious step forward. "I don't know what you're trying to do. Whatever you're trying to prove, it isn't working." 

Malfoy pulled at his hair looking very much like a little boy on the verge of a temper tantrum. "Of course it isn't working. I've lost my wand, haven't I? It is so pathetic. The one thing I wanted to do before I died. I hate you. This all your fault." 

Draco was the perfect picture of himself at school. He had the same look he had whenever he tattled, trying to frame Harry. His eyes seemed to say, 'Every thing that is wrong is your fault.' 

Harry's face went red in rage almost perfectly matching his uncles. "My fault? Nothing in your life is my fault Malfoy! It's all yours! I can't believe I never saw it at first. You're a horrible person that fits perfectly in Voldemort's pureblood society. You did whatever it is you're upset about." 

"I did not!" Draco snapped back fingers curling into fists. "I told you, I was sorry. You wouldn't say anything back. You chose for me. Like I would even consider choosing your side after that!" 

Harry shook his head, hair puffing up even more. "What are you talking about? You left to join his side. I never chose for you or affected your decision in anyway!" 

Draco said nothing, just covered his face in his hands. He slowly sank onto the kitchen floor and sat there silently. Harry crouched down directly in front of the silent man staring dazed. He got the sinking feeling he was missing something and had been missing it for a year now. Harry pried the man's hands from his face forcing him to look at Him. The grey eyes stared dully ahead, looking almost past Harry. 

"My father had been pestering me all year. He wanted me to join with the Dark Lord as soon as possible. Be one of the youngest Death Eaters. Do you have any idea of the things I had to do to prove I wanted to join? Do you? I needed you the most then. You were supposed to support me. You were the only person who never told me exactly how to live my life. And then you left. You shunned me and you left me all alone. So this IS all your fault. You and your pride." 

"My pride! My fault!" Harry screamed insulted, "I left because you were a heartless, unemotional git. You never were kind to me or anyone. You were and still are your father's little puppet. My pride? My pride has nothing to do with this. You nearly took my pride until I finally realized what you were doing to me. I was afraid one day you would turn me over to Voldemort and you know what? I was right! You never showed remorse for anything. You hurt me and my friends and I hate that I loved you!" 

He heard his Aunt exclaim behind him and winced inwardly. He hadn't yet told his relatives his sexual orientation and wasn't ever planning too. Well, at least, it would be an overly entertaining way to learn for her before he was banned from this house. He felt anger surge but wasn't sure to whom. Why was today so confusing? 

"Why did you do that to me?" Harry looked again as Draco started talking. The man's fogs colored eyes were piercing into him. Harry struggled with his inside so not to fling himself on the man and either kiss or kill him. 

The man was completely pitiful. The strength and cool aloofness was still there but his eyes were that of a little boy who saw his puppy get hit by a car. 

"What did you want? Did you want me to cry? Beg? Did you really never want me again? You can't say I showed no remorse." Here the blond let forth a bitter laugh. "I showed the most remorse I ever had in my life. For the first time. For you. I was sorry. I poured my Fucking heart and soul into that letter and you just left me." 

After the charge Harry opened his mouth. He still wanted to kiss or kill the man. He wanted to hurt him for his pain. He wanted petty accusations to stop. He wanted Draco to stop pulling tactics. To take his capture like a man. To stop making Harry care and have a ghostly shadow of love flit in his heart. Nothing made sense. Not his hormones. Not his life. Not his feelings. He wanted to yell and make his own accusations. But he was still confused by the odd statements that Draco kept making. He cocked his head really only wanting to know one thing. 

"What are you talking about? What letter?" 

******* 

Ah, good! You've finished. I hope I didn't lose anyone somewhere around the middle of the chapter. To help me with head count, please review. Thank-you for choosing Goggled Monkey's Tour of Insanity. Please come again. 

This fic is 2 B continued. Hope it was liked. Comments, questions or flames? You know which button to push. 

Ta Goggled Monkey 


	3. Three kinds of lies

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you than shoo. Thanks any way. 

AN/ Hooray! Praise that dude guy! I am finally done this chapter! Yay me! Ok, onto the necessities. 

Disclaimer: I don't even own a pair of matching socks, Ok? There's no way I own Harry Potter. Like duh! 

Thank always to: 

Catalyst - For the usual beta crap. You rock! 

Boongar girl - My spell checker. Literally, she checks to make sure I write Harry Potter and co using spells correctly. *People groan and throw tomatoes at lame pun.* Well, it's not my fault! It's true. *Sticks her tongue out.* 

Review thanks to: 

TJ - But if I got them together they'd be happy. They have to suffer more first. *Grins* 

angelstar - Yep he did finally ask the right question and maybe he'll figure out what the heck is going on.   
Or not. 

Suzi - Here yah go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. 

ayame - I'm glad you like my fic. Thanks for reviewing. 

Demia - Bwa ha ha. Of course I must stop at all crucial situations. The reader might catch on to my plot if I didn't. :) Thanks for the review. 

RJ - Well I'm not sure what to do about your melting but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 

morien - Hope you're feeling better. Thanks for the great compliments about my writing. It helps me write faster. 

RaevenWynter - Hmm, a threat. Very effective. Here is the next chapter in exchange for my safety. 

Thanks for the reviews y'all. Please enjoy. 

******* 

"What are you talking about? What letter?" 

When Harry's question came, his green eyes wide and confounded, looking like a complete idiot, Draco lost it. He snickered then broke into loud laughter. The thing that finally stopped him was the vibration of his laughter that shook his tender wrist, causing splintering pain to shoot through his arm. When he quieted himself, tears prickled his eyes from pain and the hilarity of the question. 

"What letter you ask?" Draco drawled, now irritated. "Gee, there were so many that I sent you. Let me think. How about the ONLY one I ever sent you!" 

He glared as Harry opened his mouth to protest. He shouldn't be allowed to defend himself. Draco thought 

"Don't you dare..." was all Draco was able to grunt out before another flash of ice went up his arm. 

He grabbed at the offending spot on his arm, digging his nails deep in his own flesh. Tearing and pinching at that area seemed to be the only way to keep the icy pain from raising up his arm too quickly. It didn't matter too much in the long run though, because it would reach his heart anyway. The wave finally subsided and he looked back up. 

Harry looked down at him with confusion, ever the same old stupid Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the reason he first started to like Harry in the first place was his sweet naivete. Draco felt heat rise in his face. He detested looking so weak in front of anybody. 

He glared at the green eyed Gryffindor hatefully. 

"Stop glowering at me like I attacked you Malfoy!" Harry suddenly snapped. Draco lowered his eyebrows, continuing to frown sullenly at the man. 

"Why are you here?" Asked Harry, shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Revenge." Draco stated simply, parting his lips and baring his teeth. 

A look of distaste flitted across the darker man's face; his nose wrinkling. The former Gryffindor's fist tightened across the stolen wand. 

"Prat." Harry said, though not as venomously as it could have been. 

While he could have seemed a forceful figure, when he shifted and wouldn't look Draco in the eyes, Harry looked like an eleven-year-old. Just like the little boy Draco had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop. 

"I never did anything to you that would constitute revenge," Harry added, still not totally meeting Draco's eyes. 

Draco felt his lip quiver slightly so he bit down on it hard and stared silently at Harry for a second. He didn't trust himself not to cry out and seem weak, more so than the weakness he alluded. 

He had been left alone. Harry had just left him hanging, no fight. All alone in the dark. He looked back at Harry, not wanting to sink into his black subconscious. He had been silent for too long for Harry stared right back at him, their gazes meeting. Harry flinched but didn't back down. Draco didn't either. The blonde's stomach churned and his head pounded. His wrist throbbed painfully with every beat Draco's vital organ produced. He could hear the heart beat in his ear, the dark over tone for his surroundings. 

_I gave you the one thing I could. I couldn't explain it to you any other way._ Draco mouthed his thoughts, his throat unable to actually make words come out. _Why...how could you leave me all alone with my father and his lord? I gave you..I..._

"I pleaded!" 

Draco's voice finally came out, harsh in the cold silence the two men had been sharing. "I gave you..." 

Draco threw up his arms in defeat, unable to explain what he gave. He didn't know what it had been so how could he tell Harry? "I mean, what did you want from me? Blood?" 

He gave a high pitched cry and answered his own question. He noted his left arm that had fallen and lay limply in his lap. He gave a bark and thrust it out for the raven-haired man to see. The sleeve of his robe was stiff with dry blood and his hand covered in the brown red streaks clearly viable on his pale skin. He must have reopened his wound on the way to find Harry and hadn't noticed. 

"Here then!" 

He had expected Harry to start to back away but instead the man came closer, eyes on the blond's hand. Harry stared at the blood with a Gryffindor's morbid fascination of something that couldn't be healed. With a seeker's quickness, Harry caught the blond's arm and held it tightly by its robe hem. He pulled Draco towards him, staring the man down. Draco complied and offered himself up slightly to the glistening emeralds. Harry seemed to waging an inner war; its battle was clearly evident on his face. Draco knew the man and he had been so easy to read anyway. Harry was confused and scared and...sad? Harry had seldom been sad with Draco. Draco sank into the emeralds his ideas of death and revenge fading. 

"Malfoy I..." 

Harry stopped short letting Draco's arm go, kneeling still commanding the blondes attention. The black haired man let a small sigh escape his mouth. The emotion battles raged on. "Malfoy I..." 

Again he stopped. Draco was starting to get quite peeved. If his former lover wasn't making his point soon he would make a grab for the wand and end it all. Harry, sensing Draco's impatience, reddened and finally snapped out a final product from his blundering. "Damnit Draco! I never got a ruddy letter. You're barking mad." 

"Didn't get it?" 

Draco was dubious. How could Harry not have gotten the letter? He had to have gotten it. He just didn't want to sacrifice what Draco asked. For a brave Gryffindor he preferred hiding the truth from everyone. "How could you not get it? My owl Mazzy is quite a reliable owl Potter." 

Draco ignored Harry's use of his first name, hoping surnames wouldn't dredge up more past for him and keep him aloof. "I sent it to you last summer right after school ended. After our...fight...fallout...whatever you want to call it. Mazzy's a big eagle owl you can't miss. She never fails to deliver a letter." 

"I'm telling you I never..er what the?" 

Harry trailed off and stared bemused at the door that led to the out of the kitchen. Draco followed his gaze wondering what Harry's trick was. He then saw Harry's yellow blond Aunt making a small commotion. Her thin frame was shaking as her face twisted in rage. Spittle foamed at the edges of her lips and her blue eye stared wildly. She had her husband's hand in her own and was digging her nails in his palm. He didn't seem pleased much by his wife's actions. Harry just looked dumb and confuddled. 

"Aunt Petunia?" He's asked questioningly eyeing her. "What's..." 

She stopped him by raising a finger and pointing accusingly at Harry. "You." She said, her eyes dark. 

"Me?" 

"You filthy freak boy." She hissed infuriated her mouth puckered like she had just eaten a lemon. "You...corresponded to my house with other things like you. That's disgusting. If I had know that owl that attacked me was from it," She stared pointedly at Draco. "I would have burnt it and had Vernon kick you out." 

Draco slowly tried to figure out what the rabid little muggle had just vented at Harry. She obviously wasn't to happy about said boy fornicating with other boys but what was that other thing? She was attacked by an owl? 

Harry seemed to understand right away. He stepped towards his aunt face pale and green eyes vibrant. 

"You got an owl from him?" Harry waved a hand towards Draco but kept his eyes on the Muggle woman. "You took away a letter for me." You didn't have to know the boy-who-lived well to know that his calm sounding voice meant he was about to go off. Draco slowly slumped from his kneeling position mind Wheeling. He didn't get it. Harry really hadn't gotten his letter. That couldn't be right, could it? 

"Yes, I took that dirty little letter. You filthy...." 

Oh no. No no no. Draco's hand shook slightly before he wrapped it around his knee. If Harry hadn't gotten the letter then he never knew Draco had apologized. And that's why..... No no no. They had both made mistakes. All the things he had done. They could have been preventable? 

Raising his eyes, he looked back at Harry. He hadn't heard any words for the last few seconds being to preoccupied with his realization but he got the gist of how it went. Harry's two relatives were red face and snarling obscenities. If possible, Harry looked even angrier. His tanned skin was pale and his eyes were acid. Then, in an act that even surprised the blond, he raised his arm in an act to hit his Aunt. His beefy uncle moved in front of the skinny muggle so Harry changed his tactics. He lowered Draco's stolen wand. 

"Get me that letter or so help me, I'll blow this house and everyone in it up." 

The two muggles cried out in horror. Draco almost grinned. He never knew Harry had it in him. 

"But.." 

"Now!" Harry ordered. 

Draco shook his head. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't mater. Not any more. He could here the training his father had giving him whisper in the back of his skull, quickly pitching to a scream. He should forget his emotions. He shouldn't listen to them. The enemy was weakened, distracted. He should act now. Attack Potter. Grab the wand. He didn't know the killing spell yet but he could do Cruciatus. He could incapacitate the muggles and take Harry back to his lord. 

_No,_ another part of him ragged. The thing to do is not to kill Harry. 

Why? 

Harry stomped over to Draco, kneeling and forcing their gazes to connect. The rage still covered his usual placid face. 

"See Draco? I never got the letter. See!" 

Doesn't matter. The enemy is unprepared. Strike now. Cause as much damage as possible. 

No Surrender. Beg for mercy. 

Don't hurt Harry! Another voice insisted. 

The blond shook and covered his eyes with his bloody hands. He didn't want to do any of it. 

"Too tired." Draco murmured under his breath. He wasn't quiet enough for Harry not to hear. The Auror apprentice took it the wrong way and started berating Draco. 

"To tired to do what? Learn the truth. To find out I was right and you were horribly wrong! Now you have no excuse for any of the things you did." 

Draco shook his head heavily. "No, too tired to stay awake." He was too tired to listen, weather it was to Harry's accusations or the commands from voices in his head. He blinked. He could feel himself start to shut down. Adrenaline gone. Revenge out. The over taxing his body had gone through finally getting to him. White started to cover his sights slightly. 

"To tired to stay awake?" Harry asked suspiciously. Harry had quickly lost his rage and just looked confused ready to let Draco talk. Despite the fact he didn't want to his mouth disobeyed and started talking. 

"I don't think I can keep myself awake for any longer. It's been days now." 

"That you've been awake?" 

Draco nodded. 

"Why don't you just go to sleep then?" Harry asked, slightly appalled. 

Draco didn't answer and just adverted his gaze towards the carpeting. 

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped impatience at the blond's silence. Draco's head shot back up and his thin lips twisted mirthfully. 

"So, I'm Malfoy again? You're very fickle, Potter." 

Harry just stared stonily at Draco waiting. Fuck, if we don't have a great relationship Harry and I! Draco mused finally giving up. He wanted Harry to hear his story and the best way to tell it was truthfully and at the beginning. Draco held his arm out again for Harry to see. The scarlet blood stood out wetly on his palm. With a quick jerk, Draco pulled up the sleeve. Harry recoiled slightly eyes drawn to the mayhem. Draco smirked slightly as he beheld his own wrist. 

The slices that had been torn anew were sunk deep in the skin, not distinct because of the blood that wept sluggishly from them. Dried blood trickles made strange criss crosses down from the cuts to his palm brown red. Harry's hand snaked forward and grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco aloud his arm to be pulled closer for Harry inspection. He figured that would draw the boy who lived attention. What he hadn't figured was that Harry would try to trace his fingertips across the dark lines. Draco jerked back in pain and surprised unsuccessfully getting his arm out. Harry tightened his grip and finished his tracing with Draco gritting his teeth the whole time. The raven hared man raised his head asking the question with his eyes. Pursing his lips stubbornly Draco waited for Harry to voice the question first before answering. 

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead him contented his self by turning his gaze back at Draco's wrist and continuing to trace his rough fingertips over Draco's sensitive skin. Finally seeming to notice the pain that flitted across the blonde's face Harry dropped Drake's arm quickly. 

"It's not finished." Harry said quietly. Draco just looked down at his wrist not about to confirm the obvious. Below the red stains thick inky black lines traced beneath his skin. Two dead eye sockets of a skull and half of a snake were all the lines represented. Half of the dark mark. Only half finished the calling card of a death eater lay blazing beneath blood and pale skin. 

"Why?" 

Why? It seems innocent enough a question but Draco shuddered at it. The answer was easy enough but the lead up to it still pressed on his skull. 

_Hooded faces in a torch lit ring, his father even lost in the namelessness, surrounded him. Unhooded the dark lord had stood over him and grabbed the same arm Harry had just grabbed. His father was called into the circle to stand with him while he was instated. He hadn't felt pride, just dread and deep down he wanted Harry. Harry wasn't there and suddenly heat started up his arm. He who shall not be named's little servant cut a slight nick in his arm with a dagger while the lord started the spell over his wrist. He screamed and his father grabbed him hissing for him to be silent. He had been unable to stop as the spell ripped his skin like paper. His skin rose away from the muscle as the dark power wormed its way under it red hot._

No Draco didn't want to remember that so vividly. The dark lord smiling, shark like teeth bared as he chanted louder and louder. 

Then. 

"The ceremony was only half finished for me." Draco said with a shrug as if he had no dark memories to bother him. 

"How come?" Asked Harry peering at the strange half skull design. "Did you stop it?" 

"Of course not!" Draco snapped. Disappointment flashed across Harry face. Draco realized Harry probably though he had meant that he would never try to stop his initiation into the Death Eaters. What he really meant was there was no way he could stop Voldemort what with him on the verge of passing out. Mentally shugging he didn't correct the raven head boy. 

"Then why do you have only half a dark mark on your wrist?" 

"Because the Aurors came." 

_Finally the moment when the pain stopped. He slid gracelessly into heap on the floor. There was shouting all around him. The torches fluttered. Draco had felt his blood flow from his arm onto the cold stone floor. The cuts throbbed painfully and he could only whimper slightly. Strong arm hauled him up and then slapped his face. _

"Stand up Draco!" His father had spat in his face. "It seems Minister Fudge has found this hideout. Get you wand out and defend your lord." 

So, that's what the shouting was. Draco spun uncertainly, pain dictating his actions. He wanted to shout to his father that Voldemort wasn't his lord yet but Lucas had already turned and was sprinting up a grand staircase. Draco fell again, now against a wall and this time no one drew him up. They were being attacked from all sides. He grappled for a plan of action but his wrist just pulsated and his brain went sluggish. He didn't want to be there anymore. Finally his brain hit a nerve and he pulled out his wand. He could leave in the confusion. Every one would either think he was dead or captured. No one would know his mark wasn't done and he wouldn't have to go through the pain of finishing it. Before he knew it he had apparated into a forest just out side of the hide out. Then soon after that he was with Harry. 

"Aurors?" Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. "Yes or, at least, that's what my father told me. I didn't stick around long enough to see for sure." 

Harry sat back, eyes thoughtfully. Draco eyed his wand but decided against making a grab for it. Why did he really need revenge now? Besides it would take too much of his limited energy. Harry's eyes trained themselves back on him as if something just occurred to him. 

"Why'd you leave. I'm sure with Voldemort there you wouldn't have easily been over come by Aurous. Why didn't you fight then have him finish it?" 

Draco averted his eyes, not looking into Harry's anymore. When he reached Harry's house he had walked so far that he did want revenge. He had to blame someone and the thought of killing his former lover had given him slight sadistic pleasure. When he first apparated into the forest though he wanted to be comforted by the black haired man and had departed to find him. Now, well...though he didn't want to kill Harry he didn't want the man to know he was still rather fond of him. 

The blond winced as the half mark gave another bought of cold pain up his arm. He bit his teeth together hard and clutched his wrist tightly trying to hold the wave off. His very marrow burned in the icy cold. He could vaguely feel Harry grab his arm tightly and himself being pulled closer to the black haired man. The cold ebbed slightly and Draco open his eyes to watch fascinated as more blood welled from his nail marks. The room started to darken and he started to sway. Reinforcing his grip on his arm Harry whispered into Draco's ear. 

"Go back and let your lord finish the mark." 

"No" 

Harry clutched tighter. 

"Then what's going to happen?" 

Draco didn't answer instead collapsed as his body gave out completely to tired to even let him sit up. Harry gasped and Draco looked into his green eyes. 

"I'm going to die." 

Then he closed his eyes to tired to fight to keep them open trying desperately to remember Harry's eyes. His mind was going blank and all his sense could pinpoint was how Harry's sent wafted over him. Then even that was gone. 

******** 

Don't worry there's more! I wouldn't even try to end it there. 

Wow! Am I ever glad to get this all out. I'm already at work on the next part and I'll get that out as soon as I can. 

I promise. 

Of course, if you push that cute little button down there and leave a nice little message, I might just work faster. Try it out and see. I tell ya it'll work. 

'Til next time. 

Ta Goggled Monkey 


	4. Renaissance men:Poets,lovers,killers

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you then shoo. Thanks any way. 

AN/ Oh yeah! Canada beat Belarus and is in the running for gold this Sunday! And Canada is playing the States! Wooh! I can't wait 'til Sunday!!!!   
Oh and I'm also done this chapter. Yay! It's a good day. Onto the important stuff. 

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and am also a compulsive lair. What does this tell you? 

Thank ya kindly to: 

Catalyst -Yadda yadda Beta blather. You rock like always. 

Boongar Girl - She didn't get to read all of this chapter but said she liked what she read. Thanks buddy. Hope you had a good time at Rendezvous. 

To the nice reviewing people (and the not so nice ones too, I'm sure.): 

black no. 1 - Glad you likesies. Hee hee, very easy to stop where I know it annoys people the most. 

Antigone - Continued as soon as I could. Hope you like this chapter. 

Danielle - No need to beg really. Finally posted chapter four. 

RaevenWynter - Your poor victimized Draco? Huh uh. MY Poor Victimized Draco. And your Lucius threats scare me not. I have he who should not be named but may be E-mailed under my payroll. But just in case. I'm hiding under my bed 'til I post the fifth chapter. 

Akutsuin - Ooh, I'm in someone's favorites. Cool. Eep, hope this next chapter is good, too. 

Thank y'all. Reviews make me very happy. 

And here we go… 

****** 

When Draco eyes rolled up and then closed Harry actually thought man had died. His eyes stung , becoming heavy and full of tears. He blinked once and two tears spilt down, ran down his nose and dropped on to Draco's pale face. They created a small star shaped splash mark on his right cheek. Harry felt like giant hands were ripping at his intestines and pinching his throat closed. His breathing came out wheezy. 

_Oh! Oh God. He's dead. _

He thought it had hurt when the blonde had left. This hurt more. Draco was gone for good. Forever. His voice rose in his throat wanting to scream in anger but the scream wouldn't come. For a moment he hated Draco and loved him at the same time. 

_Why did you come back to die you bastard? Just when the pain finally went away. Damn you!_

Then he saw the robed chest raise as the supposed dead man breathed. Not quite believing he pushed over and laid an ear on his chest. Hearing a steady heart beat, color came back to his cheeks. 

"He's alive." Harry murmured to himself. He lay a had gently on Draco's chest and breathed slowly as his vision swam. The colored spots finally faded away after a few minutes of feeling the blonde chest rise. It was ok. Draco wasn't dead. Harry gritted his teeth and made a fist. He also wasn't going to let Draco die. 

"You can't just come back like this and die. You'd just love to make me fell guilty like that, wouldn't you?" Harry whispered to the still form. He'd do every thing in his power to make sure that Draco didn't die. 

"You'll be fine." He assured himself, pulling up Draco's sleeve again. He used Draco's wand to create a long piece of shimmering gold cloth. He tied to around the bloody wrist nervously. He had no idea how to help the man. The skin beneath the blood housing the half-Dark mark was turning blue. Besides binding his wrist and, hopefully, stopping the bleeding, he didn't think he could do anything else. He could barley treat normal injures let alone the magical sorts. He felt lost. 

Footsteps behind him made him stand up and whirl around quickly. His Aunt Petunia had come up behind him and she held it far away from her, between pinched fingers, like the two halves of a ripped envelope held some horrible disease. She dropped them to the floor before Harry could grab them then rushed without saying a word back to the living room with Vernon. Harry leaned over and grabbed them looking at them inquisitively. Holding the two pieces together he could tell it certainly was from wizard post and his name was written in Draco's hand. A bit nervously he pulled the paper out from with in. The three pages were still crisp white but torn in half messily and the tight handwriting seemed almost ineligible. Harry took a calming breath to hold the rage that emerged focused on his aunt then looked at the letter almost helplessly. He placed it on Draco's chest. 

"I'll be right back." He promised. He quickly walked by the living room door, refusing to look at his relatives least he hex one. It took him five tries with Draco's wand to open the cupboard under the stairs. He pulled open his old school truck, grabbing his wand from the very top. He sighed as he grasped it. It seemed happy to be back in his hand, somehow, and, regardless of the circumstances that had forced him to take it out, he was happy to have it. He grabbed a roll of spell-o-tape and tucked Draco's wand in a folded robe and shut the truck. He'd come back for that later. 

Loud screams and commotion finally reminded him he couldn't stay in the cupboard forever. Funny how when he was younger it was the last place he ever wanted to be. He steeled himself for what was out in the kitchen. His Aunt and Uncle had come out of the living room. Vernon bellowed mindlessly out the front door and Petunia just screamed incoherently. When Vernon spotted Harry, he turned to his nephew and began bellowing at Harry about bewitching his boy and doing insane freak murders. Harry looked at the open living room door open front door and bellowing uncle and just barley resisted rolling his eyes. So, Dudley had left the great sanctuary of the living room and all the great protection it provided from the two queer wizards in the kitchen. Oh and, of course, it was all Harry's fault. He couldn't take his relatives right now but Vernon went on bellowing and Petunia went on screaming. 

"Shut up." Harry whispered under his breath. Neither noticed. A spot of spittle flew at Harry and he felt it land wetly on his face. Vernon was now yelling about how worthless Harry was and how worthless his parents had been. No matter. He wiped the spit off his cheek. 

"Shut up." Harry breathed straining not to go berserk. More yell screams and accusations. Derogatory terms for Harry and Draco's sexual preferences. Harry hands tightened into fist when he noticed he held his wand like it was the first time. His eyes glistened with an inner fire. 

"SHUT UP!" He screamed finally. He had a moment of silence. Vernon opened his mouth to counter attack. Oh no! Not this time. 

"Quietus!" Harry bellowed first. More then a moment of silence. Vernon opened his mouth wordlessly and Petunia gurgled slightly. Vernon was just able to catch her as she fell back in a faint. He looked over at Harry purple faced but unable to enunciate his rant. Harry actually smiled. 

"Get back in the living room please and take Aunt Petunia with you." Vernon mouthed an argument but Harry shook his head. "Don't make me turn you into a pot bellied pig." 

That was all it took. The large beefy man rushed with his wife back to the living room. Harry hurried a locking spell behind him shutting the door with such a seal zeal that the house shook. Harry swallowed hard taking in a shuddering breath. He lay his head in a hand for a moment before heading back to the prone body on the floor. First, he checked to make sure the man hadn't died during the commotion. He hadn't. Harry wondered if that was a blessing or a burden. 

Blessing. Please don't die. 

Harry ignored his thoughts and just sat himself down beside Draco. He smiled sickly. 

"Sorry it took so long. I was held up." The blonde didn't answer of course. Harry didn't expect him too. He just couldn't stand looking at Draco. He wasn't like he looked when Harry watched him sleeping. He looked like a dead man. Harry took another careful breath and set to work taping the letter. He lined the pages up carefully so they fit perfectly with out reading a word. After that was done he considered taping the envelope together even though it was fruitless. He did any way then tucked the fixed letter back in it and set it back on Draco's chest. Harry stared at Draco's face. 

"This is all your fault." He started. "I only had to stay here a few more months then poof I was gone. I would be living at the Burrow living the high life. I could go on hating you and blaming you and pretending it didn't hurt. If you had just died and not talked to me it would have been fine. But no, of course, you had to come and play the perfect bastard and ruin it. All your fault" 

Harry closed his eyes the took the letter out of the envelope. 

"Now, lets see what's my fault." He began to read. 

Draco was being up front and truthful. That wasn't good. Afraid. Harry's heart sank. That was never good. 

Loved you. Harry could feel himself start hyperventilating. He tried to regulate his breath so the black spots would go away. 

"I was yours?" Harry asked eyes not straying from the letter to even look at Draco. Fuck! Fuck, this just got better and better. Oh, gods. 

Forgive me? Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes! If only I had heard you say it, yes I would have. Now? 

One word? 

"My choice?" Harry screamed shrilly. "My choice. One word?" He threw the letter on Draco's chest, picked it up again glanced at it and threw it down again. Harry jumped up, too stimulated to stay sitting. That stupid letter was supposed to... 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck. 

Why did he think saying that would help? It didn't. He looked at the table and with a few quick step sent it over in a tremendous crash and shatter as the dinner plates and serving bowls hit. That didn't make him happy. He wanted to hear more smash sounds. He wanted to break a lamp. All the lamps were in the living room. He didn't want to go into there and accidentally kill his aunt. Or maybe he did. He took his wand and with a few loud screams turned the table into a large lamp. He smashed that with a crash. That wasn't enough. He opened all the cupboards with a bang and began to smash every single plate and glass in the kitchen. Finally, he ended up sitting over, Draco banging his fist on the floor, howling. After a few minutes he stilled and tried to take calming breaths. His hands clenched helplessly, still feeling the urge to destroy something. He glanced around at the wreckage he caused, stunned. All the drawers and cupboards were open and bare of their contents, which were strewn across the floor along with food and water when he smashed a vase full of roses. He did feel slightly better, actually. He turned back to Draco and bit his lip. 

"So, I did leave you. Or we both left. Whatever happened, it happened." Harry brushed Draco's blonde bangs carefully. "But since you're here now, whether I like it or not, I'll take care of you. I promise." He kissed his thumb and ran it across Draco's dry lips. "I'll take care of you now." 

He sighed and headed back to the cupboard. Where should he go? St. Mangos? He smiled, a ghost of a smile for a second. No, he knew the two persons who could possible help. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledor. If anyone could help, he'd find them at Hogwarts. He had to go home to Hogwarts. Besides if he went to St. Mungos, the Aurors would lock Draco up without waiting for Harry's explanation. 

His stomach clenched. The Aurors. Well, this would look great on his resume, aiding and abetting a Death Eater. Well, an almost Death Eater. What he was planing to do was definitely illegal. In fact, what with the new codes after Voldemorts's return, he could get himself a life sentence in Azkaban. His and Draco's best bet was to get to Dumbledor and explain what was happening. He was sure the school head could come up with a plan. Harry dragged his trunk back to the kitchen. Right now he'd have to come up with his own plan to get there. 

Something non-detectable. 

Harry caressed his fire bolt fondly. He set it aside and decided no. He wasn't sure how he would take Draco on that without injuring him more. Besides, brooms could be detected. The same thing went for Apparating. That could be tracked with a simple spell. He wanted to stay off both the Death Eaters and the Aurors radar. If he took the Knight Bus, Ernie and Stan would undoubtedly squeal on him, even if he hid Draco somehow. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going. Harry massaged his temples slightly. It didn't seem like any type of wizard transport could take him where he wanted to go and the Muggles' public transportation couldn't go that way. Unless he drove it. 

Unless he drove it. That was it! He looked up at the kitchen window. It was getting late but if he left now maybe.....? He pulled a spare robe out of his trunk and laid it on Draco. He grabbed his self-inking quill and a parchment. He scribbled out a quick note, a plan forming in his mind. He stood up. 

"I'll be right back." He promised Draco. Harry hurried past the living room door with his uncle pounding and up the stairs to his room. Opening Hedwig's cage, he handed her the note. She looked at him curiously. He shook his head. 

"Just take it to Ron, ok?" She hooted an affirmative and Harry pulled open a window. Hedwig gave him one glance before headed off for the burrow. Harry then scoured his room and grabbed anything of his he wanted to keep from under the loose floorboards. He left all of the perishables but made sure he grabbed every parchment and letter. Then he also grabbed the comforter. He said goodbye to his room and headed back downstairs. He took the stairs two at a time and upon reaching the kitchen, wrapped the blonde in the yellow comforter. He stared at the unconscious face for a few moments, wishing the gray eyes would open. They remanded closed and Harry just viewed the face. Purple bruises from no sleep weighed the closed eyes laced in long feminine eyelashes. The skin seemed thin and worn, dirty with mud and perspiration. He ran a hand through the hair, taking time to marvel at its silkiness, despite its uncleanness. Then he stood, hefting the man up in his arms, still head lolling back. Holding the dead weight to his chest, he hurried out the kitchen and through the front door. 

He peered out at the shadows, shifting his load so Draco would be more comfortable. Not that the unconscious man was even aware of Harry carrying him. Harry doubted the blonde would be discomforted if he was flung over Harry's shoulder like a sack. Frowning, Harry shook that thought from his head and headed towards his destination. Dudley's truck. Harry figured he could make it to the Burrow by the next morning, hopefully, since he also was planning on driving. 

Harry had been taught how to drive. The only problem was he had been taught by a wizard and not a muggle. Harry had been staying at the Burrow one summer when Mr.. Weasley had acquired a new car. He didn't tell Mrs. Weasley but this time he didn't give it flying powers, so it wasn't that bad. Anyway, he decided that all his sons (including Harry and excluding Charlie) should learn how to drive a muggle car. Without the aid of magic. Harry was called a natural driver, being the only one who didn't either hit the house or cause a fire (Or, in Percy's case, both). Harry also figured he understood most of the muggle road laws and could dive the truck without getting stopped by the police. 

Harry looked at the truck for a moment. There wasn't much to it. It was black, four doors, four wheel drive. Harry really didn't know much about trucks and didn't see the big deal about it. Dudley called it his baby sometimes but it just looked like a dumb vehicle to Harry. Of course, to a muggle, his fire bolt might just look like a dumb red broom. Harry shrugged. He pulled open the door and laid Draco across the back seat. He arranged the comforter around the body before pulling himself out of the cab. He looked around the yard. Nothing yet. He shut the door and headed back in the house for his trunk and broom. He added a few weight and protective spells before sliding them in the truck's bed. 

"What are you doing with my truck?" Came an angry, anguished cry. Harry smiled. Good, Dudley finally showed. He lost the grin and turned to his cousin leaning against the truck. 

"I," Harry said carefully "am taking your truck." 

Dudley stopped short and glared back at Harry small eyes narrowing. "No, you're not." He finally declared. Harry crossed his arms. He was taking Dudley's truck weather the man liked it or not. Harry pulled his wand out and held it causally. Dudley's eyes widened in fear and his hands immediately went to his rear. 

"Yes, I am." 

Dudley gulped nervously but then in an act that for him what seemed somewhat brave made fist by his sides and stepped closer to his smaller cousin. He scowled. 

"No, you're not. It's my truck. Leave it alone!" Dudley's face started to redden in a mock up of his father. 

"I don't think you understand me, Cus." Harry said coolly. "I'm taking your stupid truck, whether you like it or not." 

"Over my dead body." 

"Look!" Harry snapped. "Who has the magic powers here? You don't want me to use them on you do you?" Harry just needed his big bulk of a cousin to hand over his car keys. Why'd the man have to be so difficult ? Harry didn't have time for it. Dudley went slightly pale for a second at Harry's threat then seemed to recover. 

"I'm still bigger then you." He sneered pulling himself up to his full high, which was a good many inches over Harry. Harry clenched his wand painfully, frowning unhappily, ready to hex Dudley if need be. The larger man pushed him and Harry lost his footed stumbling back. Dudley stood in front of his truck arms out wide in an effort to keep Harry from it. 

"My truck." Dudley inspected his vehicle. "Ahhh, you scratched it!!" 

_Ok, this is getting ridiculous,_ Harry thought. Out loud he said, "I did not." 

"Did too." Dudley insisted. "And what's that other freak doing in the back seat?" The man asked looking in the back. 

"I," Harry said gritting his teeth. "Have to get him somewhere before he dies. To get to that somewhere I need to take your stupid truck." 

"I thought this freak was trying to kill you." 

"It was a misunderstanding. Get you fat bulk out of my way and give me the keys." Harry decided to take the direct route to get what he wanted. Dudley shook his head. 

"Why don't you go your freak ways? Thought the fireplace or on your broom? Why don't you leave my baby out of it?" Dudley leaned his back against his truck protectively and glowered at Harry. Harry glared back. 

"Because that's why!" Harry shouted. "So, let me borrow your truck. I promise I'll bring it back." Maybe someday, somehow. 

"No!" 

Harry gritted his teeth and with much trouble spat out "Please." 

"No." The man stopped for a second and his blue eyes closed for a second as he pondered. He snapped them open and grinned evilly. "Maybe. What's in it for me?" 

It took Harry a second to understand what his cousin meant and then he gapped. What's in it for...? Bloody Hell "How about I forgive you for all the horrible things you did to me during my childhood?" Harry asked frowning 

Dudley shook his head. "I don't care if you do or if you don't." The man rubbed his thumb and finger in the money gesture. "Goods or money only, freak boy." 

Harry sighed. He remembered that one time when he compared Dudley to Draco when he first met the blonde. He could see Dudley would not have been out of place as a Slytherin. Greedy bastard. Harry walked over to the truck and Dudley jumped back slightly. Harry didn't attack the man, just pulled himself in the truck's bed and opened his trunk. He sorted through his trunk, looking for something that could be used to bribe Dudley. He pushed aside his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. Finally, he pulled out a bottle and tossed it down to Dudley. 

"There." He said. "It's a strength potion." Harry remembered when they had made that stupid potion in Snape's class. They had all gone out to the forbidden forest and uprooted trees. "It doesn't work long but it'll work." 

Dudley eyed the red glass bottle. "Its probably poison." He declared. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Right on because it makes sense to keep poison in a bottle marked Strength Potion." 

"If someone wanted to steal it." Dudley said, defensibly. 

"Why would any one. It can be bought anywhere and I made it in my 6 year." Harry cried aghast. Dudley shook his head any way. 

"Something else." Harry couldn't help but note that Dudley pocketed the bottle of supposed poison. Harry rooted again through his trunk there had to be something. Robe. Robe. More texts. Harry briefly considered giving Dudley his _Monster Book of Monsters_ but decided against it. It had been a gift and besides the book was quite docile now in his old age. The book mostly slept the day away, purring. Finally, Harry had hit something cold. Perfect. It was a stupid all gold caldron Harry had won in a contest. He never used it because Hermione said gold wasn't good to brew potions in and it was smaller the his school one anyway. He passed it down to Dudley. 

"There gold. Real gold. Can I borrow your truck now?" 

Dudley's piggish eyes widened as he fingerd the gold and finally he nodded. "Fine." 

Harry rolled his eyes. Finally. He closed his truck and made sure it was safe for a trip. He added a waterproof spell just in case. He jumped down and held his hand out to Dudley. The man eyed it carefully. 

"What?" 

"Keys." 

"You need keys?" Dudley asked surprised. 

"Yes, I need keys." Harry growled. "Hand 'em over." 

Dudley sighed and placed his gold on the ground to search his pockets for keys. When he pulled them out Harry snatched them out of his hands and pulled open the driver sides door. halfway in he stopped. 

"Oh, one more thing." 

"What?" Dudley asked suspiciously eyeing the caldron that was back in his hands, like it would turn into a snake. 

"I sort of cursed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and they won't be able to speak until someone comes to undo it." 

Dudley shrugged. "Take your time, then." And headed back in the house to figure out how much he could get for his gold. Harry closed the truck door and put the keys in the ignition. Harry turned back to the unconscious Draco. He brushed the white bangs away from closed eyes. 

"I'm just taking you to the Burrow. I'll get Hermy and Ron's help and have you fixed in no time." Harry tuned away and stared out the windshield. 

He wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy die on him. 

"I promise." He whispered and pulled out of the driveway. 

******* 

Finally! I don't like this chapter much. Nothing much happened. Well, except for Harry wrecking the house, cursing his uncle and aunt and bribing Dudley to take his truck. I was really considering calling this chapter _Harry Has a Hissy Fit. _

Ah, well. I'm proud I finally got it done. 

Keep an eye out too because I almost done Chapter 5 and it will be posted soon. The reason it took so long to write this chapter was because Chapter 5 was much more fun.   
You will finally get some Harry/Draco action because the next chapter is my flash back one. It's how the two got together so you get them doing stuff. 

Uh, no sorry not that stuff. Take it down a peg. They're just kissing. 

Any way, if you liked this chapter, hated this chapter, love this story, hate this story, like my writing or just plain loathe me, please review. It shall make me want to post faster. Unless you say you hate me then I'll probably feel bad.   
:( 

Ta Ta Goggled Monkey 


	5. The flesh Failures

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you than shoo. Thanks any way. 

AN/ Ah, I am done. And it's only ten pm, too. Not bad. 

The 11th is my birthday. Yay! This is my birthday present to me! I like how this chapter came out but, of course, I'll let you, the readers, judge that. 

Lots of naughty bad language scattered though out but nothing too offensive or unwarranted. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Hmm, I'm hungry. Excuse me .......... That's better. Yummy. Any who, I do not own Harry Potter. If you actually don't know who owns it, I suggest looking at the books covers. 

Many thanks: 

Kimmi-Anne - For the usual. Checks for spelling and big ass plot holes. 

Jonovision - For being my little buddy and for actually reading this whole thing with me bugging you the whole time. 

The nice reviewing people: 

Shoujo Kitsune - Can't tell you since I'm not quite sure myself. Keep reading though. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. 

ILLK - Love misunderstandings are fun! 

Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter - Love ya name. Wicked sweet, huh? I like that. :) 

Demia - Great! Thank ya kindly for the review. 

RaevenWynter - Just go to dark lords and masters R US. It was very hard to choose between Voldy and Darth Vader. *Sigh* Many people thought Harry Had a Hissy Fit would be a better name. Well, I'm over my hiding under the bed phase but just in case, I booby-trapped my house. 

hyperion - Nope I don't feel bad. It proves people actually read my author notes. *Grin* Draco isn't lucky enough to get a cot. Harry's not that considerate. Mostly Draky's gonna be hauled around and stored on couches. He will wake up eventually though. Oh and here's hoping you didn't die and are able to read this chapter. 

Soulsister - I'm glad. Thanks. 

******** 

A is for ass hole, which is what I am, how rude of me, I owe you an apology   
I'm Sorry   
Barenaked Ladies: A 

******** 

Harry had started the habit of sneaking out of his dorm at night alone without Hermione and Ron. Call it insomnia due to stress of being Harry Potter or because everything felt clearer at night, it didn't matter. He did it one night then another until it seemed a ritual. He had even chosen a place just to sit, awake in the dark, so he didn't wander aimlessly. His choice was the Great Hall. Actually, once Harry saw it at night, he was surprised more people didn't sneak out to the great hall at the midnight hours. Teacher, students even Dumbledor. Harry thought it was amazing. He found out one night when he wandered before he found his sitting place and the enchanted ceiling. He had lain himself out on the Gryffindor table for no reason except that he could and had been astounded at what he saw. 

Stars, million of them, scattered across the ceiling, bigger and brighter then the true ones outside. It was heaven like to him. He began to love laying on the table in the great hall, staring at the enchanted lights. Unlike outside, there were no cloudy night, no fog. The only thing remotely cloudlike was a pink curling mist that occasionally danced among the lights like a water snake that swam between water lilies. It anything it just made the night better. He'd come out every night, just sit and watch the lights. 

One night, he went out as usual. Pulled aside his curtains and pulled on his invisibility cloak, with noone the wiser. He hurried along and at the great doors, slipped off his cloak. He would spread it out on the table to keep him warm from the cool wood. There was only one problem though this time; He wasn't alone. He always figured if he met someone in the hall, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Any teacher could believe he wasn't doing anything heinous; He just wanted to look at the stars. Unfortunately, it wasn't a teacher. 

He stepped in far halfway down the tables when he heard a gasp. Someone had looked up and noticed his entrance. They both were in to far to not notice right away who the other was. The blonde Slytherin quickly pulled out his wand and Harry berated himself for not having his. He moved into the room farther, holding his hands up so Malfoy wouldn't curse him thinking he was going for his wand. Grey eyes watched him casually. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a snap, upset. Upset because it was quite obvious what the Slytherin was doing. He was sitting on the Slytherin table with a robe spread out under him. Harry had always wished someone came in to watch the stars too but why'd it have to be bloody Malfoy? It was always Malfoy! 

Malfoy's eyes glittered in the light from the ceiling, looking almost silver. He frowned and lowered his wand. 

"That's none of your business Potter." 

Harry took a step closer. "It is, if you ruin my night." 

"I was here first Potter." Draco snapped, teeth glinting. Harry frowned then, with a dark thought, sat himself on the Slytherin table. 

"I've been coming here long before you have." 

"To do what exactly?" Draco drawled, moving away from the Gryffindor, irritation easily read on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, seatting himself, planning to stay the whole night if he had too. 

"To watch the stars obviously, Malfoy, same thing you're doing." The Blonde frowned at Harry. 

"What on earth makes you think I'm doing that Potter? Just because one practices childish acts does not mean everyone does." 

Harry rolled his eyes and lay back, ceiling filling his sights. 

"Give it a rest with the pure blood snob crap, would you?" 

Harry felt a sharp shove on his leg and looked over. Malfoy, gone red faced had turned placed his feet on the table and was presently kicking Harry. Harry rolled out of the blonde's leg reach. 

"Watch it, Malfoy. What's the big idea anyway?" 

"Potty, why don't you head back to your little Gryffindor tower and leave me alone?" Malfoy growled. Harry smirked, hoping his presence was bothering Draco as much as Malfoy's was bothering him. 

"Why would I want to do that? I told you, I was coming here before you. If anyone should leave, it should be you, ferret boy." Malfoy flushed like he usually did when someone mentioned fourth year. He made fists at his sides, looking hatefully at Harry. 

"Stop lounging on my table and leave Potter." 

"This isn't your table. It's the Slytherin table and, unless a horrible plague swept the dungeons, I'm pretty sure you aren't the only Slytherin ." Harry stopped and smiled, prideful. It was everyday he could come up with good and witty comebacks. He wasn't as bad as Ron could be but he wasn't smooth. Malfoy just sneered. 

"Listen, Potter," The blonde said, hitting the table hard with a little fist, "And, listen closely. I'm only going to say this once. This is my night, my table, my great hall." 

"I don't see your name on it." Harry shot back, slightly appalled that was the only come back he could think of. Damn, what happened to that suave Harry he was a second ago? 

Draco smirked and pointed up at the ceiling. Harry followed his finger, unsure what the blonde meant by it. He then saw that, in the twinkling lights, the constellation Draco stared back down at him. His mouth twisted into a grin. Clever. Then, very quickly, he scowled, remembering he was supposed to show animosity to Draco. Malfoy. He glared at the blonde. 

"Very Funny, Malfoy." 

Malfoy just shrugged, "I thought so." 

Harry laid back and watched the stars. It was hard and unnerving because he could feel Malfoy's eyes on him. 

"You're really watching the stars, aren't you Potter?" Draco said, somewhat amazed. 

"No, really? Please tell me something I don't know." 

"Hmm. Sarcasm or, at least, a pitiful sad attempt at it. Of course, I wouldn't expect much better from you." Malfoy pushed himself to the edge of the table and looked up. Harry frowned but declined to comment. Silence hung between them for minutes. Harry couldn't say he really felt content though. He was on his guard. In case Malfoy attacked him. He blinked his eyes heavily then yawned. 

"Tired?" 

Harry nodded. "Just a little, I haven't been sleeping....." He stopped. Why was he telling Malfoy that? They both stared at each other before looking away. Silence settled, like a rolling fog, making Harry very uncomfortable. He liked silence but not when you were with somebody. It was like the first minutes in a visit to an unconscious friend. They should be saying something but they just lie there like they're dead except for a faint breath. He could hear the same faint breath from Malfoy. This was extremely odd for Harry, sitting quietly with Malfoy beside him, not insulting the other. Maybe it was because there was no one around to prove their dislike to. It didn't need to be proven to either. 

Harry looked over at the blonde for a moment, green eyes narrowing in thought. The blonde's chest rose slowly with every breath, a slight sigh escaping with every exhale. His arms were crossed over his stomach, looking like an animal instinct to protect vulnerable spots when near an enemy. What surprised him was how peaceful the Slytherin looked with his eyes closed. Peaceful like not so....spiteful. 

"You're staring at me, Potter." Came a soft drawl, without even opening his eyes. 

Harry shrugged. "I was just looking to see if you were asleep." Malfoy's eyelids lifted, showing off gray orbs behind them. 

"Figuring you'd finish me off while I was asleep?" 

Harry snorted. "You wouldn't have to worry about that Malfoy. It's only Slytherins you'd have to worry about. 

Draco glared at him. "So, I only have to worry about a bull headed full frontal attack of an idiotic Gryffindor now that I'm awake." 

Harry frowned but just answered. "No, Gryffindor's never would attack someone who was unarmed." 

"I seem to recall you're the one with out a wand on him." 

Harry faked a smile and said sweetly. "Even with your wand, you still count as unarmed due to your lack of skill." 

Draco's ears going pink may have been almost unnoticeable in the dim light but his utter look of loathing was not. "Like you are very skillful in any art, Potter." Draco snapped back, "I've seen your marks in potions. They're quite low." 

Harry snorted, "Potions. That wouldn't count on my skills. Snape is biased towards all Gryffindors. Hermione's only getting top marks because even Snape couldn't fail her if he tried." Seeing that Draco wasn't swayed or insulted Harry added, "Besides you suck at Transfiguring. Didn't I hear Zabini offer to tutor you?" He had heard the two's conversation once in Care of Magical Creatures. He hadn't found it a very interesting talk and only remembered because he was sure that was the first time he had ever heard Zabini speak. 

"I don't know how you heard that but it doesn't matter. I didn't take him up on it and, besides, if Snape's class doesn't count in this for you, then McGonagall class shouldn't count for me." Draco's upper lip curled at the use of the Gryffindor house head's name. 

"Why not? 

"You don't actually think Snape is the only teacher who shows bias to their own house? McGonagall is horrible to Slytherins, just like Snape is horrid to you Gryffindors. 

"Please," Harry scoffed. 

"Don't believe me do you, Potter? Just asked one of those Hufflepuffs. They have the class with us. You see, you numbskull lions aren't the only ones with teacher problems." 

Harry wanted to retort back. Malfoy was lying, wasn't he? McGonagall always seemed fair when she taught them. True, he never got Transfiguring with the Slytherin's but...?" 

Draco smirked, "Surprised that your head of house isn't as noble as you thought?" 

Harry nodded, "I guess I never thought about it before but I suppose it makes sense." 

It was the blonde turn to look surprised. He goggled the Gryffindor. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"I didn't actually think you'd believe me about that Potter. I figured you run to that little Huffy-Puffy friend Flitch-Flippy...." 

"Finch-Fletchley." 

Draco shrugged off Harry correction, "…to see if I was lying. Of course, since I'm right then you'd just glare at me from across the hall like you do whenever I know something you don't know." 

Harry shrugged slightly uncomfortable. "So, I believe you...somewhat. I doubt McGonagall could ever be as bad as Snape, even if you are a Slytherin. 

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes she even...." Draco trailed off looking embarrassed, "Never mind. I don't have to complain about her to you. Watching Snape in potion more then makes up for her class. Besides, like that saying goes...um" 

"Turnabout is fair play?" 

Head shake. "Well, that's true but I was thinking 'All's fair in love and war.'" 

Harry snickered. "I don't really think school is a war Malfoy." 

Draco leaned closer eyebrow drawn down. "Oh, it is, but I mostly was thinking about the love part." 

Harry froze. He turned to face the blonde. What did Malfoy mean about that? Their faces were now only a foot apart. Harry looked into the gray eyes and watched as the pupil dilated. Almost like a moth to light, he drew slightly closer. Less then half a foot now. Harry could smell Malfoy's shampoo. See the fine peach fuzz on the chin. Count each light eyelash. They both paused so close together, breath hitching. What was happening? They had been talking nice for a few second but that had passed and something deeper and darker was upon them and Harry had no idea what was happening. Harry's lips trembled, as he watched Draco slowly run his tongue over his teeth. 

Suddenly, their mouths were on each other, mashing and grinding. It wasn't really sweet. It was more desperate, to touch and to hurt the other at the same time. Harry teeth clicked angrily on Draco's, as they pushed together violently. He ran a hand down Draco's arm clumsily, banging his nose into the other boy's. Finally, when neither could hold their breathes any longer, they broke apart with a jerk. Harry gasped in a breath of cool air. 

"Draco," was all he could whisper. Draco, like the sparkling lights, above him. He heard his name whispered back from the blonde, hot, gasping and delighted in it. Hearing his own name for once from Draco's lips warmed him somehow. How was it that made Malfoy's mouth so kissable? He leaned forward wanting to do it again. 

_Fuck, what am I doing! This is Malfoy I'm kissing!_

Harry pulled away quickly and saw in Malfoy eyes that he just had the same realizations Harry did. Pushing off the table, Harry backed away. 

"I......we....this...um....." Was all he could get out before turning and tearing out of the great hall, like Fluffy was on his heels. He didn't stop until he was in his dorm, on his bed, curtains closed and head under his pillow. It wasn't until then that he remembered his invisibility cloak that he had left spread on the Slytherin table. 

His extremely loud use of a four-letter profanity woke all the sixth year boys. 

****** 

After that night, Harry was a living wreak. What kind of a sick, freaken, perverted, fruit was he? Kissing a boy! Ok, that's one thing but kissing Malfoy? What the hell was wrong with him? And why, everytime he thought about it, did one part of him always get very 'happy'? Luckily, it was unnoticeable under robes. And, damn if he wasn't lucky, Malfoy didn't say any thing about the boy who lived to be gay. The whole week when he was in the same room as Malfoy, he was so sure the blonde would stand up on his chair and shout to the whole room how Harry Potter had tried to inhale his tonsils. 

Oh, Lords. 

He couldn't eat. Ron and Hermione thought he was having a breakdown from the return of You Know Who. All the other boys in his dorm thought he was loony after screaming out the F word loud enough to wake them all up. They all kept an eye on him. Harry barely noticed. He was sure that Draco was staring at him when his back was turned. He couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, the scene played across his eyelids. 

Friday: Harry sat in potions, nervously chopping lily roots for a potion. He couldn't concentrate; He could feel gray eyes on him. When he looked up, his eyes locked with Draco's. Harry licked his lips, uncertain. Draco dropped the gaze, ears turning pink. Harry turned back to the roots. With his head down, he knew Draco was still staring at him. He tried to watch out of the corner of his eye. What was happing? Harry felt like he was about to start hyperventilating any minute. 

"Harry, you're chopping the roots all wrong." Hermione scolded. 

"Huh?" Harry's eyes left Draco as he stared at his bushy haired potions partner. 

"I said, you're chopping the roots all wrong. They need to be smaller and squarer." 

"Oh." 

Hermione's face softened, "Are you ok Harry? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you. You know, I always have time." 

_Yeah, sure Herm. I'm sure you have time to figure out my twisted, freakish psyche. It's nothing really, just lusting after Draco Malfoy, a boy who has been nothing but a prick all the time I've known him._

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine." 

Harry declined Hermione offer to cut the roots for him. If he wasn't careful someone would figure out what was wrong. That he had the hots for Draco Malfoy. Wait, he didn't, did he? Shit! Harry closed his eyes and instantly the scene from that night played in his mind. Strong hands pushing his scull closer fingers tangling in his hair. Harry let out a sound between a moan and a mew before opening his eyes in surprise. Ugh, please tell him he wasn't thinking about the incident as pleasurable. Hermione sent him a weird glance and he colored. Great and, on top of that, Hermione thought he got off on cutting roots. 

"Harry?" She asked turning back to her newt eyes. 

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, fighting not to look at Malfoy. 

"I have to tell you, you have us all worried." 

"Us?" 

Hermione looked at him sharply, dumping eye bits into the caldron. 

"Yes, us. Everyone who cares about you. Me, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, even McGonagall. You haven't been eating. Ron tells me you haven't been sleeping. You say you're fine but I know it isn't true, is it? Tell me what's wrong, please Harry." 

Harry looked at her. _It's nothing really Hermy. It's just I have this wicked urge to strip Draco Malfoy naked and lick every inch of him with my tongue. Ahhh! Mental image! Mental image!_

Sickly, sweet smile. 

"I didn't really notice anything was wrong. Gosh, I'm not sure what's wrong really. It must be stress." 

_Naked and covered in chocolate sauce._

Hermione smiled sympathetically, "Because of You Know Who's return?" 

Harry nodded, gulping trying to rid his mind of dirty little Draco thoughts. _Think unsexy thought. Think unsexy thoughts. Naked Snape. Better, better. Scarred for life, besides the obvious, but much better._ He carelessly dumped his roots in the potion. 

"Harry, not so fast!" Hermione hissed. The potion started to bubble angry. 

"It's ok." She fretted. "I can fix it. You!" She pointed at Harry. "Don't touch anything. We have to talk at lunch. I'm getting really worried" She then started tossing things into the potion, intent on fixing Harry's mistake. 

Harry watched in half interest as the potion turned to its proper green and Snape gave it a satisfactory mark. In other words, it was perfect. He followed Ron and Hermione out of the potions class. He wasn't looking forward for lunch. He'd have to make up an excuse for his absentmindedness. Snogging Draco was not an viable option. 

_Yes, the reason I've been so out of it is because I was very desperately trying to get inside Draco Malfoy's robe. Yeah, right._

_Sooo, not an option._

"Potter?" A voice asked to accommodate the tug on Harry's sleeve. Harry stopped and looked over. Draco Malfoy stood next to him, looking very uncomfortable. His face was turned to look down the hall and he spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

He wanted to say no. He really did but, damn, he wanted answers. He nodded and glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one was watching. Malfoy looked too and they both seemed to unconsciouses agree it was safe to talk. They walked a few feet until they rounded a corner and were out of everyone's sight. The two boys stared at each other in silence. Harry opened his mouth to say something then closed it, wordless. What could he say? He went to say something again but Draco held a hand up. 

"No, don't say anything, Potter. Last night? Just forget. Forget it, ok?" 

Harry nodded and moved away from the blonde to the opposite wall. "Fine, Malfoy, I'll forget. You forget. I forget. Fine. Good. Fine." He breathed heavily and glanced at his feet. It was easy to say forget it but how could he. His first snog with a guy and it was Malfoy. And it wasn't that bad. Harry sighed. Malfoy looked at Harry with piercing eyes, probably trying to interpret the Gryffindor's sigh. He took a heavy breath calculating. 

"About the great hall…" Malfoy started 

Harry held a hand up. "Forget it. ok? I won't be going out anymore to the hall at night. I can't. You won't have to worry about seeing me there ever again." Harry finished in voice bitter strung. He was sure Malfoy had his cloak now but wouldn't be able to accuse the blonde of stealing without admitting he had been out after curfew and explaining why he left the hall in such a rush. At least, thinking about Malfoy as a thief lowered his desire in Harry's mind to nil. The blonde seemed to struggle for a moment. Apparently solving his inner problem he opened his book bag and pulled out a long piece of familiar fabric. He thrust the invisibility cloak into Harry's hands. 

"There you go, Potter. Now you can't give that damn pansy, arsed, little whine about Malfoy having your stupid cloak. Like I wanted it. Take the stupid thing and clear off!" 

Harry stared at his cloak for a second, surprised. He hadn't expected it back, thrust upon him. He hadn't expected Malfoy to sound so angry. He turned to the light haired Slytherin about to say thank-you. His mouth had other plans, especially when it came to Malfoy (If that night in the great hall was any indication). 

"Did you wear it?" Harry snapped. Why did that matter? Malfoy had given it back with out bribes, threats or any thing. Out of his own good will. And he had to go and say that. Like it was an accusation. Stupid Harry! Why don't you shut up sometimes? A flash of something flittered on Malfoy's face. 

"No, of course not. It smelled of you." Did Malfoy just say that? Apparently Malfoy could regret saying things, too. The boy had just smacked his own head and called himself an idiot. Harry couldn't understand what Malfoy had said. It smelled like him. This was said....Fondly? 

It didn't make sense. 

Forget making sense. 

Harry darted to Draco slamming him into the wall, lips firmly attached. Not that the blonde minded with his little moans and placing his hands on Harry's chest. Harry breathed deeply through his nose as his tongue did a little dance over Malfoy's. This was...different. Not bad. Really nice, in fact. It was less painful then the last time and less awkward. Well, only a little less. Harry still had no idea where to put his hands and Malfoy's nose kept getting in his way. This is good. This is nice. 

_Why am I doing this?_

Harry stopped, shocked. Why was he doing this? Kissing Draco Malfoy in the halls? During lunch? Lunch! He was going to be late! Didn't he say he would meet Hermione? There was an angry growl and he was pushed hard on to the Hall's other wall. Apparently, Malfoy didn't appreciate Harry stopping to think. He took the kiss over and well Harry couldn't really complain, could he? He didn't have to worry about his hands since they were nicely pinned at his sides. He groaned then stopped and pulled away. Draco panted, his skin blotchy in a breathless flush, eyes hot and large with lust. Harry felt his face redden. He gasped a breath. 

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked. The gray eyes narrowed and their owner went back to work on Harry's mouth. Draco obviously didn't like being stopped to ponder stupid facts. Harry frowned and stopped accepting the kiss. Maybe Draco Malfoy didn't question things like why but Harry Potter did. 

"Why?" He asked in a take no crap tone. Malfoy growled again and started kissing Harry's neck and throat. 

"Because," the blonde said stopping for a second. "Because I'm fucking gorgeous. You're fucking gorgeous. We're both so fucking gorgeous so lets um.." He stopped short when Harry kissed his mouth again. They moved down the hall, struggling against and moving against each other at the same time. A hand made its way in his robe, under his shirt and stroked his spine. Harry gasped at skin contact and pulled away from the kiss again. Draco grinned. 

"What's the matter, Potter? To intense for the iddy, biddy Gryffindor ?" 

Harry shook his head ignoring the Slytherin sly voice and insult. His eyes went down the halls, then back to the other boys face. 

"It's just to you really think we outta be doing this here in the hall? Where anyone could stumble upon us?" 

The shock on Malfoy's face showed Harry he hadn't even considered that factor. His eyes too studied the hall and Harry felt the blondes hand behind him. 

"Good point, Potter. Why don't we continue this in here?" For a brief second, Harry had no idea what Malfoy was talking about. Then he felt air on his back and tumbled. Malfoy had opened the door that Harry had been leaning against. Harry's eyes went wide as he fell. What if there were people in this classroom? How would this look to them? Thankfully, the room was empty and Harry fell on his back hard with an 'ommp', the breath knocked out of him. Malfoy closed the door behind them and stood over Harry, with a predatory grin. 

"Hurt yourself?" Draco asked, perhaps a bit too hopeful. Harry frowned and then hauled himself up. The two rivals stared at each other before they were lip on lip again. They stumbled across the room, bumping hard into desks, hands out trying to steer and hold on to the other. They made their way to the front of the room and stopped against the teachers desk, taking a moment to breath. Harry looked at the desk and a gleam came to his eye. He always wanted to....but he couldn't. Could he? 

Why not? 

He swept the desk clear with one arm and pushed Draco down on to it. The blonde was shocked for a moment, then relaxed and settled down on the desk pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry kissed the boy for all he was worth. He felt the body under him shift slightly and worried he was crushing the smaller boy. He pulled away and held himself over the other boy hand on either side of Malfoy's head and knees on either side of his waist. Harry held his face inches from Draco's and his messy hair brushed on the pale boy forehead. The blonde looked up heavy lidded looking extremely pleased and content. 

"We aren't stopping, are we?" Malfoy asked eyes still half-closed, looking very well like he knew the answer. 

"Um..." 

When Harry wasn't able to answer, Malfoy grabbed his collar and pulled him into another kiss. He lay on top of the other boy, tingles going down his spine. He could fell the other boy under him. Feel each *gasp* jerk. Every aspect of the other body. Lithe hands again slipped into his robe and made their way down his chest to his navel laying there with soft butterfly strokes. The skin on Malfoy's palms was so soft and smooth. Harry just gasped resting from the kissing letting the hands play against his skin. Then the hands pulled up and started undoing his clock. Harry's eyes widened. 

A little to fast. 

"Malfoy." 

The boy made no move to stop so Harry pulled the hands out of his robe and sat up. "Malfoy we can't." 

"Can't we?" The blonde smirked and licked his lips leaning forward towards Harry. 

"No, I'm serious." 

"So am I." 

"No." The Slytherin flinched slightly at Harry's refusal gray eyes darkening. They were more slate then anything else. The blonde laid back trying to pull Harry on top of him. His slate eyes stared deep into Harry. 

"No, no. No morals Potter. Can't we just...can't we just? Just snog here on the desk...Please?" There was a certain pleading Harry could just hear in Draco's voice. He looked at the boy still. The gray eyes just closed and the blonde made a seemly silent plea. When the eyes opened Harry shook his head. 

Malfoy was back and he pushed Harry roughly away and sat up. His eyes went cold, like cloudy ice. He straighten his robe and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. I think I'd better leave then." Draco got off the desk but Harry grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "Is there a problem Potter?" The drawl was also back. Harry nodded. 

"Meet me at midnight in the great hall." The Gryffindor blurted out. Draco just stared. 

"What?" 

Harry pushed himself off the desk and headed towards the door. "You heard me. We have to talk but I have class now, so meet me in the great hall midnight. Unless the iddy, biddy Slytherin is scared of confrontation?" 

"I'm Not...' 

Harry was out the door and rushing to the potions classroom as fast as he could go. His heart pounding in his ears. He slowed and touched his lips. They were wet and tingling. 

What had he gotten into now? 

****** 

Harry entered the great hall with a silent footfall, slipping between the doors and sitting himself on the Hufflepuff table. He clutched his cloak around him hoping for a little comfort and tried to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure if he was more worried if Malfoy didn't show up or if he did. He felt as if all the chocolate frogs he'd ever eaten were jumping about in his stomach. He tried to breath quietly. He had come a bit early but not by much. Malfoy should come in a few minutes if he showed up. Harry pulled his portable time hourglass up and stared at it. The red sand flowed straight, no matter how much you jostled it and silver letters glowing on the glass said the time left in 24 hours. There was only one minute left. The sand continued to pitter. Finally, when it was all out, the device chimed lightly and turned over. 

Twelve midnight. 

A bright light flashed above Harry's head. He looked up suddenly and watched the remainder of the show as one of the stars spontaneously super nova'd. The one next to it did so as well and Harry caught the whole thing. Then the ceiling was still again with only plain twinkling. Shaking his head Harry turned his eyes back to the door, still fingering his hourglass. 

When the timepiece read 23:45 or, fifteen after twleve, Harry sighed and decided that Malfoy wasn't showing. He decided to head back to his dorm and try to avoid the blonde in future interaction. 

Then, with a creak, the door opened. Harry sat up in surprised. Malfoy squeezed in between the doors and stood for a moment, looking slightly nervous. Harry's throat constricted as he looked. He must on some level found Malfoy attractive because of all the times they were kissing. Now, he could definitely feel his body jolting with attraction. When he wasn't scowling, Malfoy had soft features. His lips were basically the only color on his face, a soft rose red, both being pursed as his eyes looked around. His eyes changed color dramatically whenever Harry looked at him. With a shadow bearing down on Malfoy, his eyes held the shadow and glimmered dangerously. Looking at the blonde's eyes Harry wondered if the other boy used make up. His eyes looked so pronounced. Maybe it was just their color. 

"Potter?" Draco hissed eyes searching the hall passing through Harry. Harry slipped off the Hufflepuff table and crept up behind Malfoy. He grinned maliciously at something that was lost on the other boy and leaned closer. The blonde hair, curled meticulously behind ears, was glossy and silky. _Priss,_ Harry thought to himself. He reached out and brushed the hair, just as he whispered "Hi, Malfoy." in the ear. The reaction was just what Harry wanted. Malfoy jumped and surged forward, taking a sharp in take of air. His face was filled with panic as he turned to face the invisible Gryffindor. After a second, the panic melted away. 

"Right." He covered his eyes shaking his head in disbelief. " Potter. Invisibility cloak. Obviously." He glanced in front of him. "Where are you?" 

"Right in front of you." 

Malfoy glared for the briefest period, then shook it away. He tucked his hair back behind his ears, licked his lips and generally tried to assume a fetching look. 

It worked. Harry grinned again, even though no one was pary to it and eyed Malfoy up and down licking his lips, too. Nice very.... 

_Wait! This is not the reason you brought him here, his mind reminded._

_Right._

Draco got impatience and crossed his arms. "Well?" He said with a tap of his foot. "Take off your cloak so I can see you." 

Harry shook his head then, remembering, "No." 

Thin white brows shot up. "No?" 

"Yes, no. As in the opposite of yes. As in, no, we are not going to get down and snog in the great hall." 

"Again," Draco added with a tiny smirk playing his lips but eyes generally amused. 

"Right, again." 

"Why not?" 

"Because Malfoy," Harry said with a sigh, "I think we need to talk." 

"What if I disagree?" 

Harry frowned, confused, "Well, then, that's too bad for you, isn't it? I'm not taking off my cloak now, so there's no way you can kiss me." 

Draco snickered and said in an almost delighted voice. "I fail to see how your being invisible will stop me from having my wicked way with you." 

"You'd be surprised." Harry said dryly, before side stepping and preventing Draco from running into him. 

"Missed." He sang out. The blonde spun around ,putting his hands out in an attempt to feel Harry. Harry's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he slipped to the back of the Slytherin. Draco took small tentative steps in the wrong direction, swiping the air randomly. He stopped and cocked his head. Harry held his breath, so not to be heard. 

"So, Potter, how are the mudblood and the pauper?" Draco drawled back, still to Harry. 

Harry's boiled. "Don't call Hermione a......" He slapped a hand over his mouth and moved from the spot he was standing as soon as he figured out what Draco was up to. 

"Ah ha!" Draco called, spinning, with a grin walking over to the spot Harry had just seconds ago occupied. Harry sneaked over to the Slytherin table and sat down on the dark furnishing. 

"Cold. Very, very cold." Harry called, mockingly. Draco headed to the table now, frowning and puffing from the excursion from swinging his arms in demented circles. Harry slid off the table and watched amused as Draco ran his hands over it, trying to find the dark invisible boy. Harry again got behind Draco and very carefully blew on his neck, causing fine hairs to rise. A fine manicured hand slapped the back of its owner's neck before Draco spun around. Draco peered as though if he squinted, Harry might come into focus. Once his eye weren't staring directly at Harry, the Gryffindor reached out and gently flicked Draco's bangs. A hand shot out and Harry stumbled back. 

He felt his cloak slip slightly and he could tell from the blondes face that Draco could see him. Harry pulled the hood up quickly and Draco charged. Harry pulled to the side but his invisible foot stuck out and tripped Draco. The boy twisted and slammed to the floor heavily. He lay there for a moment before standing. He bent over slightly in pain and held his leg. 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked hoping the game hadn't gone to far. 

Draco rubbed his thigh and winced as he sat on the Slytherin table. "I'm fine." He snapped. 

"You sure?" Harry pressed. 

Draco looked where he though Harry would be a little bit confused. "You really care, don't you?" 

"Um...Yes? It was my fault, anyway." Harry admitted. 

"So? Besides...that's not just a Gryffindor trait, is it?." He chuckled slightly but it seem forced, "You actually care if I hurt myself?" 

"Yeah." Harry replied not sure what the blonde was getting at. Of course, he cared. "Wouldn't you care?" 

Draco's head shook. "If you fell over? I'd probably laugh." 

Harry felt slightly hurt. "I see." He muttered. 

Draco heard and looked down slightly. "Its not like I want you hurt or, well, really hurt or dead or anything really. But, I guess, I don't care about things the same the great Harry Potter does." He ran a head through his hair. "I think I like having someone care if I hurt myself." He laughed nervously, "Even if I just fall on my arse." 

Harry came closer and blew slightly at Draco. "Maybe its just your arse I care about?" 

"My arse?" Draco said amused. 

"I confess. I do like it." Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. Draco smirked. 

"Well, then, may I confess something to you?" 

"Sure." 

"Come closer. I don't want anyone to hear." Draco beckoned. 

"Who'd hear?" Harry asked surprised. 

"Doesn't matter. Just come closer." Harry stepped forward a few steps. 

"Is that good?" 

Draco tilted his head apparently judging by sound. He shook his head. "No, closer." 

A few more steps. "How's this?" 

"A bit closer." 

"Now?" 

Draco smiled seemingly sweet. "Perfect." 

"So, what's your confession?" 

Draco's arms snapped up and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "This was all a ploy." He murmured pulling Harry down to kiss his mouth. 

Unfortunately for both, Draco had no visual confirmation and found Harry's nose instead. He pulled a way leaving a little peck there. Harry smiled and sat down on the table beside Draco. 

"Let me help." He murmured pulling his hood down and leaning over to catch the other mouth. They leaned into each other, only touching with their mouths, eyes closed. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and held them away form him then pulled away. Draco made a move to kiss him again but Harry shook his head. 

"Not right now." 

Draco pulled away from Harry further on to the table and tucked his feet under himself. He crossed his arms. 

"Fine, then, Potter. Now, what are we supposed to do?" 

"Talk about us." 

"I wasn't aware there was an 'Us'" 

"Bad wording. I mean..." Harry stopped for a moment what did he mean? "Tell me about yourself" 

"Why?" 

"Because if you don't, I'll just leave and pretend the last week never happened." 

Draco cocked his head and sized Harry up, "Is that supposed to be a threat?" 

"You can take it anyway you want to," Harry shrugged. 

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Draco asked, exasperated, after a minute. Harry smiled, glad his plan was somewhat working. 

"Anything you can think of is fine." 

"Anything?" Draco asked looking like he though Harry was trying to scam him. 

"Sure, anything about yourself. I don't think I know much about you personally." 

"What's in it for me?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course. "I'll take of my cloak." 

"How about for everything I tell you, you remove another piece of clothing." 

Harry slide off his cloak, just to have Draco see his glare. 

"Ok, ok, forget it. Let me think." The smaller teen frowned thoughtfully, wrinkling his brow. "Fine, Potter, how about my favorite food is Yorkshire pudding." 

The gray eyes snapped up at Harry questionably. Harry gestured for Draco to continue. The blonde sprawled back and lay his legs across Harry's lap. Harry looked at them for a moment, wondering if Draco was getting comfortable or if the boy was trying to seduce Harry back into snogging. A quick glance at Draco's face showed the blonde in deep thought, so Harry decided not to mention the legs. 

"My favorite er.." The blonde's voice started up again and waited a moment for Harry to shift, so they could make eye contact. The tips of the Slytherin boy's ears were turning pink. Harry swallowed a grin, not wanting to mock the boy as they finally had a nice conversation going. Regardless, the blonde caught Harry's smile and frowned at him. Harry blinked blankly at him and the blonde sighed. 

"Fine, be that way. My favorite color is.." 

"Let me guess," Harry interrupted with a smirk, "Black." 

Draco smiled back but then let it slip slightly. He shook his head, "No, blue." 

"Blue, huh?" 

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, sky blue but since nothing I own is that color, black takes a close second" 

Harry smiled evilly, "Who would of guess your favorite color was baby blue." He poked one of the legs teasingly. 

Draco crossed his arms and pushed his lower lip out sulkily. "I didn't say baby blue. I said sky blue. There's a difference." 

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Harry laughed at Draco's pouting. The two sat in silence for a moment. 

"Well," Harry started, "Keep going." This was getting very educational. 

Draco sat up slightly, "You want more? Hell, Potter this conversation is starting to sound like a dating Ad in the Daily Prophet." The blonde's voice rose in pitch and he fluttered his eyelashes at Harry. "I'm looking for a man who wants to have fun. I like long romantic walks along the beach at sunset." 

Harry smirked. "Do you really?" 

Draco shrugged and lay back, "Like walks on the beach at sunset? I'm not sure. I've never had one. I might like them." 

Harry smiled, thoughtfully, imaging Draco at sunset, ivory hair ablaze with the orange red light. Now, in the slight light from the ceiling stars, his hair shown white and his eyes sparkled like silver, Harry decided that if these little meetings continued he was going to drag the blonde out in the moonlight just to see what he looked like. 

_Precious metal in the moonlight,_ he mused. 

"What?" Draco's eyes glittered and Harry realized he must have been staring at the blonde. Harry smiled slightly and shook his head. 

"It's nothing. Come on, Draco. There has to be more to you then your love of Yorkshire pudding and sky blue." 

The Slytherin grinned. "Draco?" 

Harry shrugged. 

"Ok, how about my whole name is Draco Thaddeus Malfoy?" 

Harry tried to hold it in but a guffaw slipped out. Draco glared and sat himself up moving close to Harry star light silver eyes flashing. 

"Thaddeus?" Harry asked still laughing, "Your middle name is Thaddeus?" 

Draco turned his nose up and answered frosty, "Yes but don't even think about calling me that!" 

"No problem, Tad." 

"And if you call me that I'll beat you within an inch of your life." 

"Thaddie?" 

"Oh, bugger off." Draco hissed looking sulky again, "Your middle name is probably Alison or something." 

Harry shook his head, "'Fraid not. It's James." 

Draco stuck his tongue out, "Herald James Potter? And I thought my name was bad." 

Harry stuck his tongue out to then laughed lightly for a moment, before sobering. He looked at Draco, biting his lower lip. This was fun but it didn't make anything clearer. Draco was actually pleasant to be around when he wasn't insulting Harry or his friends. Harry wondered if it was hard for Draco to be nice or the other way around. Did Draco have trouble being a prick all the times? Harry just wanted to understand what was happening and what his feelings were. He wasn't sure he knew. Draco had also grown silent with Harry and just watched the Gryffindor, face unreadable. He fiddled with a button on his robe, breathing heavily. 

"What?" Draco asked after a while turning his head and causing a bit of blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes. Harry resisted the urge to brush it aside. Draco's eyes connected with Harry staring tensely. "No, really, what?" The Slytherin sighed. "What is it, Potter?" 

Harry shook his head. "Who are you?" 

Draco looked amused for a second. "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question." 

Harry poked the blonde hard on his chest. "No, I mean, who are you Draco Thaddeus Malfoy? You know, on the inside." 

"There not much else to know about me Pott...I mean, Harold James Potter. What you see is what you get." 

"So, a spoilt rich brat is it." Harry asked half-teasing, half-truthful. 

"If that's what you think." Draco's face darken when he said that and he turned his eyes to the stars on the ceiling, seemly trying to forget Harry and all of it. Harry touched the boys shoulder, making him look in Harry's eyes. 

"I highly doubt you're just that." Harry said softy wanting nothing more then to kiss the lips that belonged to those damn haunted eyes. Draco laughed coldly. 

"What makes you think that? What am I inside, hmm, Harry? What is Draco Malfoy?" 

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out." 

Draco chuckled and waved a hand. "Good luck." The silence filled oddly between them and they both tilted their heads to look at the enchanted stars. The blue black sky pulsated with tiny pinpricks of light. 

"Draco?" Harry murmured after a while. 

"Mmmh." 

"What's your one ambition in life?" 

"To not become my father." Was the instant reply. Grey eyes widened slightly and cheeks went rosy. 

"But I thought you idolized your father?" Harry asked confused. 

"I did..I..I mean, I do!" Draco said, looking very much like bolting out of the hall. Harry guessed he hadn't been planing on revealing that fact to anyone. Harry rested a hand on Draco's hand for reassurance which the blonde stared at like a foreign object. Then closing his eyes, he clasped Harry's hand with his own. Harry smiled. 

"So, you gonna tell me about you father?" 

"What's to tell?" 

"I'm sure there's something. You looked like he was about to pop up and hex you the second you let your father devotion fail." 

Draco glared. "Fine, Harry you really want to know?" 

Harry nodded. 

Draco shrugged and started voice level and cold. "When I was little, I very much wanted to be my father. He always gave me what I wanted. I thought he knew every thing." Draco glared in Harry's direction but the Gryffindor could tell the face was meant for some distant memory. Draco went on focusing on that memory. "My father. He always tells me what to do. I always listen. I don't think I can't do what he tells me to do. Sometimes it scares me that he has so much control but then." Here the blonde shrugged again. "I've never lived without him telling me what to do. I don't know if I can live without him telling me what to do. I don't think I can make my own choices. I think I'm a puppet." The gray eyes blinked rapidly, looking back up at the ceiling. 

Harry bite his lip feeling torn. He never knew the Slytherin felt like that. Hell, he never knew the Slytherin could have any feelings. 

"Hey, Draco." He said softly, squeezing the blondes hand. "This is a choice, you know? Your own choice." The gray eyes came down again surprising light and raw. Draco's head shook. 

"If my father ever found out that, I......" Draco faltered 

"That you'd what?" Harry prodded. Draco smiled and pulled Harry's lips to his. Slowly and carefully he kissed bringing the hand not holding Harry's to stroke the Gryffindor's cheek. Pulling away he sucked Harry's lower lip slightly. Harry looked at him blinking at the...sweetness of the kiss. Draco squeezed Harry's hand. 

"If my father ever found out that I want to do that until the sun comes up he'd kill me." 

Harry leaned closer breathing in Draco's scent, taking in the pale boy. He smiled. 

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." 

"You know it's a long time until sunrise?" 

"A very long time hopefully." 

"Mmm hmm." 

******* 

"You're just a gods, damn, bastard, that's what!" Harry's voice rang harshly in the almost empty room. Cold steel tried to stare him down, becoming almost slits. 

"My lineage is totally pure, I'll have you know. If anyone is a bastard it is most likely you. You and your Mudblood of a mother." 

"I swear Draco if you say one more word, I'll slit your throat." 

"Word. Go ahead, Harry." 

Harry's chest shuddered with each breath as his emerald eyes turned poison. His figures curled itching to wrap themselves around his lover's neck, tear at the tender flesh and rip that gods awful grin of his face. How their small argument had gotten this far, Harry didn't know. It had started with a last meeting between Harry and Draco, before the school year ended. They had snuck out after dinner to one of the empty classrooms, planning spend the night together. Once they arrived, Draco presented Harry with bouquet of bright yellow flowers. He handed them over, claiming Harry was the more womanish of the two. Harry retaliated by whapping Draco on the head with the flowers, which escalated to a wrestling match which ended with them making out. That, of course, lead to them reliving each other of robes and other tension. Afterwards, they lay, only having put their robes back on half way. 

"You know," Harry had stated head snuggled on Draco's shoulder slowly tracing the blonde chest out. "I'm really going to miss this over the summer." 

"Me, too." Draco had added with a content sigh. His face was close to Harry's and causing the black bangs to sway with every exhale. 

"So." Harry said nervously biting his lip tracing having slowed. "So, I was thinking that maybe this summer....." 

"Yes?" Draco asked. He open his eyes and looked into Harry's. Then he frowned and pulled away. "No." 

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look, I don't see what the big deal is. Surly you can find a way to sneak out of the manor. I just want to see you some time. It could be a birthday present." Harry grinned sitting over Draco. 

Draco looked up still unhappy. "It's not a good idea. Weasley could see us or something." 

Harry rolled his eye again, knowing Draco was just grasping for excuses. With a bit more prodding, he knew he could wear Draco down. "You don't have to come to the Burrow then. I'll sneak you into the Muggle's house. I'm sure my bed can hold two people and it doesn't squeak." Harry leaned closer blowing into Draco's ear. "And if it does squeak, we can always go at it on the floor." Harry ended in a sultry whisper. 

The luwed suggestion affected the blonde in the way Harry hoped. He had redden and looked quite interested breathing heavy anticipation. Then he cooled. 

"No, Harry." he said firmly. "It's a bad idea." 

"If you're worried about getting caught, you shouldn't. If we plan it, a quick little visit will go off with out even a hitch. It'll be fine." 

"No." 

"Come on, Drake. You haven't even giving me a good me a good reason as to why not." 

"God, Potter! I don't want to talk about this right now." 

Silence. 

"Potter?" Harry repeated in a hurt voice. 

It had gone downhill from there. Draco had apologized but hadn't sounded very convincing. Harry acted all huffy at Draco. Finally, Draco had snapped at Harry saying if he wanted to date a woman, he would just be straight. Harry retorted with he wanted to date a little boy, he would become a pedophile. Then they started the name-calling, insults to friends, houses, personalities and, the all time kicker, mothers. 

They stood now fully robed glaring at each other the same rivals as they had been at eleven. All their old arguments had been dredged up any misdemeanor on either's half. 

"Come on Harry. Aren't you going to make good on your threat?" Draco asked with his usual drawl smirk duo. 

"You know what?" Harry asked turning his back on the blonde. "Fuck you. If you don't want to see me this summer fine." Harry stomped out of the room and went to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate and pretend he was fine. The next day he felt guilty and wished he hadn't pestered Draco to snapping first. He wasn't sure what to do. They were leaving for Hogsmeade to catch the train. Maybe the blonde would owl him; Draco had insisted that Harry not owl him in case his father caught wind of them. Harry was still slightly angry with Draco but maybe if they talked before they left? 

Harry was outside walking along with Ron beside him, joking, misinterpreting Harry's depression for the fact he was going back to the Dursleys. Finally, one of the red heads stupid jokes made Harry break into a grin and snicker slightly. Ron grinned. 

"That's better, Harry." The taller boy gave Harry a warm brotherly bear hug making Harry feel better. Yeah, maybe it would all be fine. He always had Ron and Hermione to help him. 

That was when Draco had appeared out of no where. Harry hadn't even seen the blonde the whole day and then he was there. Before either of the Gryffindor could say a thing to him, he pulled back and slammed his fist into Ron's face. The blonde turned and ran back towards the castle. Harry stared in shock at Draco's back then at Ron. He wanted to chase after that Slytherin, hit him and figure what the hell he was thinking. 

Ron wasn't moving. 

Shit! 

Blood poured from his friends nose and mingled with the same colored hair. Harry looked for someone around to help him but saw no one. He grabbed his friend up and staggering under Ron's weight made his way as fast as he could to the infirmary. 

Twenty minutes later, Draco showed up while Harry waited outside. Hermione was inside and Madam Pomfrey was still patching up the redhead. 

Harry shouted at Draco. About everything. The time Harry had whispered he loved the blonde and the blonde said nothing. All the insults in the halls. All the taunts. All the times he was stood up. The topper Draco punching an unprovoked Ron. Harry told Draco he wished the blonde never existed. Said they had no relationship. Said they were over. He finished, out of breath. 

Draco looked him calmly in the eye. 

"Whatever you say, Potter." 

And walked away. 

Harry stood dumbly. 

Whatever you say, Potter. 

He couldn't believe it. It was over. He didn't scream. He didn't cry. He didn't rush at the blonde and kill him. He just stared at the retreating form and hated Draco Malfoy with every fiber of his being. 

**~~~~** 

The black truck slid to a stop haphazardly on the side of the road, almost in a ditch. Harry pulled the keys out of the ignition and tossed them onto the front seat. He pocketed his wand, then wiped his brow. It had been tricky a few times, getting the big muggle truck through the anti-muggle wards set around. He finally made it, though. He could see the Weasley homestead just ahead. Harry swallowed hard, trying to prepare for his friends and their reaction. 

Memories lingered in his mind, dark and light. He wished they would go away. They made his feelings stir intense and sharp. He didn't want these memories right now. He didn't want to love Draco right now. 

He went out and open the back door, giving the blonde a glare. 

"I hate you." 

I hate that I still love you. 

"Why can't I hate you?" 

He picked up the smaller man and cradled him. Only this one person could make him feel like this. Hate twisted love. He couldn't not feel with him. He couldn't not love him, no matter how much he hated him at the same time. 

And now he would have to tell his two best friends that was how he felt. Harry turned and headed towards the Burrow with the same steps as a man headed towards his execution. 

And that's what it felt like. 

******* 

Aaaaand cut. There. Done and done, 

The title is a song from Hair, if anyone is interested. 

As for the next chapter, I'm not quite sure when it'll be done. It might take me a while. I've started it and have it planed out but it still will take a while to see results.   
On that thought, here's a little preview: There's gonna be some slight (Well, massive) Hr/R in case you're wondering. In the next chappy Hermione and Ron find out about Draco and Harry relationship. Hermione and Harry will talk. Nothing really definite yet since I do kinda make it up as I go along. 

Like I said before, I quite like this chapter but I wanna know what you think. Since I can not read minds, you must tell me what you think. Through the wonders of technology you can do that by..... 

*Drum roll* 

Pushing the button below and reviewing! 

Ta Ta Goggled Monkey 


	6. The Queen of Hearts; A Knave with Tarts

This is *SLASH* meaning there are two boys kissing and *Looks around then whispers* having sex. If this offends you than shoo. Thanks any way. 

AN: Eccch, this took much longer then I thought. This chapter, by the way, is kind of the bases for the rest of the story. Fluttering from character to character. 

Yep. Any who, time for the formalities: 

Disclaimer: Please. Like really. No need to say this. I don't own Harry Potter. Guh! 

Thanks: 

Cat - Because I always thank her. Plus, she really liked this chapter. Surprise, surprise. 

T-Bone - Not really a thanks but a thought. You do know you don't have to review me when we're in the same room, right? Especially to tell me to tell Kim to give your CD back. She was in the same room as you too! P.S. Give me my gameboy back, your bird is a wuss and I love you too, in a totally platonic way. 

The nice reviewing people: 

chrisseee667 - Thank you. And here is the next chapter even if it wasn't soon. 

Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter - Babble away. Oh and I totally agree with you. I hate when Ron completely blows up when he finds out about Harry and Draco. I tried to make him pissy but not too much. Hope you like. 

gwen - Here here here! lol 

loVsick - Thanks. I continued even if it wasn't soon. 

ailsinjiin - Hee hee, I looked briefly at your review and thought 'oh no someone thinks my fic sucks.' Then I read it. lol Thanks for the review. 

RaevenWynter - I am particularly proud of the Hot-cold part. Poor Draco, all he wanted to do was Snog Harry. I never underestimate the dark side. Makes you wonder who'd win in a fight between Voldemort and Vader. Thanks for the review but you'll never get past my booby traps they are derived from all of the Indiana Jones Movies. 

Tionne - Thanks. Ditto on the Petunia thing. She can really cheeze me off some times. I like Dudley though. I'm trying for a happy ending. *Grin* 

Please enjoy.. 

***** 

Camaraderie, Adventure and steel on steel. The stuff of ledges, right Boo? 

Minsc - Baldur's Gate 

***** 

I see a man in the back as a matter of fact his eyes are as red as the sun   
And a girl in the corner that no one ignores cause she thinks she's the passionate one. 

Oh yeah! 

It was like lighting   
Everybody was frighting   
And the music was soothing   
And we all started grooving 

Oh yeah! 

And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz! 

And the girl in the corner said, boy I wanna warn ya it'll turn into a ballroom blitz! 

****** 

She watched vaguely interested as the man's form paced into the room. He was like a flurry of red and black. He sat himself before her and gave a word of good tidings. Her eyes searched his face for a moment. There it was, an impurity, a blemish, an unbalance to the skin pigments, a small splotch of.. 

"What?" Ron asked, helping himself from the plate of sausages. Hermione glared at him in distaste. 

"You have something on your nose. Orange powder. How did you manage to do that? You just got up. How can you be dirty already?" 

Ron frowned, then stuck his tongue out trying to find whatever complaint Hermione had. 

"Ron, I said it was on your nose. You can't reach your nose with your tongue." 

"Just because you can't....." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and took another bite of her waffles. Sometimes Ron could be such a child. Actually, all of the time Ron could be such a child. Actually, all men, were children all the time. Her dark eyes looked up to watch Ron for a moment. The freckled boy had givin up and was stuffing as much sausage into his mouth as he could. She averted her eyes so not to watch the massacre. 'Ick!' 

"It's about time you got up Ron." Mrs. Weasley said, coming back in with a bowl of strawberries. She smiled at Hermione then looked at her son. 

"Oh, Ron!" The woman said, exasperated, "You have something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley grabbed a napkin, dipped it in a glass of water and tried to clean her son. Ron tried to wriggle away. 

"Mu-um!" He protested. "I'm not eleven any more." Mrs. Weasley didn't let go and scrubbed furiously. 

"Then you should act your age Ron and learn to use a mirror." Hermione lectured, careful to keep her face straight, as she added strawberries to her waffles. Molly looked at the brown haired girl and winked obviously, glimpsing amusement in Hermione's eyes. Then the woman turned back to her son. 

"See, Ron? Even Hermione agrees with your old mother. Hold still." Finally, pleased with her son's appearance, she let him, go ruffling his hair. 

"Oh, a lot of help you are Hermione." Ron said sulkily, sticking his tongue out at Her. She was silent for a moment then crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out back. Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table with a sigh, helping her to waffles. She looked sadly at Hermione. 

"And here I thought I had found a nice mature woman but no!" She sighed again, dramatically. "I'm in a house full of children." 

Hermione smiled, not disagreeing. Spending most of her childhood around Ron and Harry and her summers at the Burrow it was easy to lose her grip on maturity. Lately, she found herself doing things like sticking her tongue out at Ron, playing keep away with Percy's wand and, last night, tag with the whole Weasley clan. She mostly resigned herself to the fact she could not change that part of her without taking away Ron and Harry. Then again why would she want to? She grinned at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Does that include your husband?" 

"Of course. Men never grow up. They are forever little boys. Without woman men would run around like naked savage monkeys." 

"Hey!" Ron said angrily, most likely offended on behalf of his sex. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron, dear." Mrs. Weasley reminded sternly. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. Hermione smirked and cut another piece of waffle. Ron swallowed. 

"So, where is everyone?" He asked looking at the usually full table. 

"They all left. You got up late." Hermione replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

"Your father is out trying to find another of those Muggle...." She stopped and looked blankly at Hermione. "What did he call it?" 

"CD player." Hermione said. 

"Right. Percy's at work, of course." Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "He works too much. I think the Ministry should make sure he takes his off days off. Remember the fuss he put up about coming home for Christmas?" Ron nodded. Mrs. Weasley just tisked. 

"He seemed to have relaxed a bit." Hermione piped up, trying to be helpful. Ron nodded again to that, before taking more sausages. 

"Herr's right, mum." He mumbled through sausages. "He's less stuck up. He doesn't always act like he's got a wand shoved way up his ar...." 

"Ron!" Mrs. Wesley cried. 

"Its true!" Ron protested. 

"Don't say things like that about your brother!" 

"But." 

"No buts." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. 

Ron snorted, looking down cast. "You only defend him all the time because he's your favorite." He accused, taking a sullen bite of waffle. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Weasley who had gone quite flustered. Ron looked at his mother and looked more grumpily. 

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked, his mouth still full off waffle. 

The red headed woman shook her head. "No! If that's the impression you get, it shouldn't be. I love all of you equally and try to show it the best I can." 

Ron looked at him mum with understanding then grinned wickedly at her. Hermione drained the last of her tea then sat back to watch. Spending as much time with the Weasley she could figure Ron had it up his sleeve to tease his mum. That was something all the boys (and girl) of the family seemed to enjoy doing and excelled at in the way only family could. One favorite thing to bring up among all the Weasley children was the question of who was the favorite. 

"So, then, mum," Ron started cheerfully. "who is your favorite then?" The woman glared at her youngest son. Hermione leaned in, watching carefully. She had seen this procedure a few times, always wondering what would happen if the plump woman ever let a name slip. Probably six very discouraged men and woman. 

"I've told you! I love you all the same amount." 

"But you have to love one more. Is it me?" 

Hermione always found these conversations very interesting. In her family they never happened. She was an only child. The only other occupants in her house that came close to siblings were Croonshanks and her mum's fat, old, Persian 'Doctors'. They pretty much fell out of the running due to shedding and slashed furniture. She was always Mummy's little helper and Daddy's little girl. It had been kind of lonely growing up but at least a bit quite. Listening to the banter between mother and son, she smiled and decided to barrel in. 

"I know who her favorite is." Hermione stated. They both looked up at her. She smiled sweetly. 

"Who?" Ron demanded. Molly merely looked bemused. 

"Not you." Hermione said with an evil grin of her own. She chortled silently as Ron sputtered for a few moments. He wasn't quite sure what she was up to. 

"Who then?" He asked blue eyes glittering in suspicion, sure there would be a put down on his part. 

"He always keeps the house very clean." 

Ron made an indignant sound. "I knew you would side with Percy just because he always..." 

Hermione cut him off in mid rant. "Actually, I meant Harry." 

"Harry? He doesn't count!" 

"Your mum thinks of him as a son, right? And you all think of him as a brother?" Ron half nodded. "Well, that puts him into the running and let me tell you something Ron." She leaned close to the red head and whispered loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear. "Harry's a lot neater then you." 

Molly ducked her head so Hermione couldn't see her face redden in mirth but she did hear the snickers. Ron, on the other hand, growled and made a swipe at Hermione. She stepped out of the path of his arm. 

"Sod off, Hermione." He muttered. 

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before slapping the back of his head. "Don't use that language. Especially around guests." 

"Hermione doesn't count as a guest" He said making a face at the brunette. He turned to his mother "Is what she said true mum?" 

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, deep in thought as she got up from the table. "Harry is a lot cleaner then you are." 

"That's not fair. I'm clean enough! " Ron protested, blue eyes flashing. "Harry just thinks he'll be kicked out of the house or something if he's not neat." 

"I tell you something." Ron's mother said with an affectionate smile. 

"What?" 

"If you clean up more Ron, you can be my favorite child." 

"Fine!" Ron shouted before sliding low in his chair and frowning sulkily. Hermione giggled at his expression. Mrs. Weasley levitated the breakfast dishes. 

"You're all done?" She asked. Hermione and Ron nodded. "Good, then I'll clean up these." She sent them through the door to the kitchen. She stopped half way through. "Oh and Ron?" 

"What?" 

"Since you agreed, I'd like you to degnome the garden." 

Hermione snorted as Ron groaned and slid lower in his chair. "No fair mum! I'm on vacation." 

"It's fair enough! Get moving." Molly replied, firmly. 

"But mu-um...I'm still drinking my tea." Ron protested pointing to the one cup the red headed witch hadn't removed from the table. 

"When you're done then." 

"But.." 

"Don't whine, Ron, it's not polite. That's all you have to do and you'll have you day free. Well, maybe some dusting, too." 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said over the loud sound of Ron groaning. "I'll make sure he degnomes the garden." 

"Thank you, Hermione. Just don't let him rope you into doing all off the work." The witch said with a wry grin before disappearing behind the closed door. Hermione smiled, despite Ron's large frown. He kicked her under the table. 

"A lot of help you are Herm!" He said. She just tucked her legs under her chair away from his leg reach. Mrs. Weasley was right about Ron talking her into helping with the degnoming even doing most of the work. Ron had a way of talking her into lots of weird ideas. She looked bemused at the man as he took deliberate and small sips of his tea. Ron's plans. Hence the reason she was at the burrow for the summer instead of as a Muggle with her parents. She smiled at her summer plans. 

*** 

Hermione was staying at the Burrow for the entire summer. Ginny had given her room to the bushy haired bookworm, taking an internship at Hogwarts under Madam Pomfrey. The redheaded girl had been so thrilled. There were so many jobs that one could get with proper instructions in magical healing. The one day the Hermione had been able to see the Weasley girl before she left she had gushed over the opportunities. It was such a great course for Ginny and would really add to her credentials. Ginny was so excited about the chance she was getting. Her whole family had been so proud of her skills. She had done so well in sixth year magical healing that Dumbledore himself had asked her to join Madam Pomfrey for the summer. Very few students even got that chance. Hermione was happy to list off every profession she could think of where magical healing could be useful making the seventeen-year-old beam. She knew that Ginny would be off to a great start on her future. Hermione was worried for herself. 

It was not that she wasn't qualified for any jobs. The problem was she was too qualified. She had been head girl, top of her classes of which she took so many that all her options were also so...many. Three of her professors asked her to help them over the summer or to become research assistants. Four had told her she should apply for DADA position, sure she could keep it over a year. Percy visiting Hogsmeade had told her of a position opening in his department and with his and his fathers prodding could probably be hers. Lavender told her to come to America with her and write freelanced for the many wizard magazines. Harry suggested she train to be an Auror with him. In fact, Hermione had heard so many suggestions, serious ones to be considered, flippant ones, random ones in passing, that she actually broke down sobbing in the halls a few days before graduation. 

Dumbledore had found her and lead her up to his office for tea, asking her what her troubles were. She had stared embarrassed down into the blue teacup. Dumbledore in his ever-knowing way had just nodded and asked what she was planning on doing later in life. She had smiled first and started on her usual 'Oh, I'm not sure, there are so many options speech.' She got halfway through before bursting again and wailing. She admitted the whole problem while Dumbledore patted her hand kindly. 

"What do you think, sir? You must have a suggestion." 

"Oh, indeed, Miss Granger, my mind is just bursting with the many jobs you can partake in after graduation. Howeve,r I am sure they are nothing you haven't thought of for yourself or haven't had suggested to you already." 

"You aren't going to help me?" The girl asked dismayed. 

"On the contrary, I think not giving you more suggestions will be more helpful. You have gone through your school career with the ambition to be the best in your studies. You have succeeded but unfortunately before you can..." He stopped for a moment seeming to choose his words. "Reap what you sowed I suppose.. you have the terrible choice of which field you wish to go into." He smiled warmly at her, blue eyes twinkling in amused knowledge. "The reason I would not give you my opinion of a job is that I don't want to sway your opinion. It is your choice, after all, what with all the hard work you did over the years." 

Hermione sighed and drank more tea, "So, I guess you wouldn't like to give me a hint?" 

"Not for job options. Though I will add that if you ever feel like becoming a teacher, the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot is almost always open. I would remind you also thought that there seems to be a curse on that position. Professor Cacciamani will, unfortunately, be leaving by next semester." 

"How.....sad." Hermione murmured, no force behind the words. The whole year had been quite irksome, due to the fact Professor Cacciamani knew no English. 

"I have no clue who to hire for next year." Dumbledore mused to himself patting his beard. "Perhaps, I'll see if I can possibly employ Reamus again. He was quite good at it. It would annoy Serverus, of course," He winked, quite amused to Hermione when he saw she was still listening to him. "but it's good for him. Conflict brings out the best in him." 

"Um, sir?" Hermione asked, suddenly shy to ask questions from the headmaster but still curious. When she had his attention, she quickly asked. "Why don't you give Sna..I mean, Professor Snape the DADA position? If he wants it so much?" 

Dumbledore shook his head gravely. "Serverus will be better teaching potions. Not that he hasn't the skills for DADA. He will be happier as the Potion Master. He doesn't, of course, believe me on that but it's true. Beside, I would hate to give him the position and lose my best potion master to a curse. Any ways Hermione, about your predicament," he changed the subject away from the potion master, "I would hate to see you in a job you are unhappy in also. My advice to you is to talk to your friends. Mr. Potter has been excepted for the Auror training, if I'm not mistaken. A fine career choice for Harry. I'm sure he and Mr. Weasley should be able to help you." 

Hermione nodded, drinking the last of her tea. She stood up and brushed her robe. 

"Thank you, sir." she said heading for the door. 

"Good luck." 

Taking Dumbledore's advice she sought out Harry. Finding him sitting out on the Quidditch court, she gave him the abbreviated version of her talk with Dumbledore (minus the breakdown and tears) and asked him exactly what he was planning to do. She got a smile and the usual play about how he wanted to become an Auror because to many were dying in what he felt was a fight he should have prevented. She refrained from the usual 'Harry it wasn't your fault what happened fourth year.' She knew he didn't want to hear it. Besides she didn't want to talk down on his Auror's plan. He had seemed so upset at the beginning of seventh year and the summer before. It was one of the few things that seemed to make him happy. She nodded a thanks to him, even though the talk hadn't helped her. As she got up to leave, he grabbed her sleeve. 

"Herm? I have a thought I'd like to run by you." 

She froze, wondering if he wanted to confide his feelings to her. She cringed hoping she wouldn't make any thing worse. She sat down again. 

"Shoot." 

"Ok." he said somewhat nervous "I've had some...offers." 

"Offers?" 

"From a Quidditch team. Well, three actually. Chudley Cannons, Appleby Arrows and the Moose Jaw Meteorites." 

"The Canadian team?" She asked, barley recognizing the names from 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. 

"Yeah, that one. What do you think?" 

"About what?" She asked, unusually but thoroughly confused. 

"Should I forget about Aurors? I could be a good professional seeker." Harry glumly looked past Hermione to the fireplace. "I could help some of the teams a lot, too. I guess." He added bleakly. She stared at him in surprise. "I like Quidditch." 

"You don't sound very thrilled at the prospect." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded. 

"I'm not. I'd rather help people by being an Auror but...I'm not sure. The team mangers they talked about you know honor. You know to me, my country..that wasn't from the Meteorite owner mind you.. my Hogwarts house even to Hogwarts itself. They said I could help more people more when I was rich and a celebrity." Harry shrugged and looked successfully downtrodden. Hermione frowned. 

"Harry, I don't think it'd exactly be the same thing. The kind of helping you'd be doing would be donating to charities and building schools for kids who don't read good. Telling kids the importance of not sniffing floo powder. The kind of helping you say you want to do is actually help people by arresting bullies and chasing down Death Eaters. It's not remotely the same thing. You're trying to morph it in your head so that the Seekers job will have the same impact as being an Auror. I'm not sure why though. What makes you think you should be a seeker instead of an Auror, if that what you want?" 

"Its seems the thing I should be doing. Somewhat. I'm good at it. Teams could use me. Maybe, I just want to be a Auror to help my...er..what are they called? Hero complex?" 

"Harry, if you had a hero complex it would worsen by being a famous seeker. I don't think you have a hero complex, any way. You'd be much happier as an unsung hero. I don't believe that's the reason. Tell me the real one. Please" 

"Ok. First, it's just I don't want to make the wrong choice. If I take the training it would be final. I don't want to be stuck." 

"You can always be a seeker after you tried the training." 

"But..." 

"But?" 

"There's also this one thing. If I were and Auror I'd have to fight against Death Eaters. Maybe even kill one." 

"And you don't want to kill people? Is that it Harry?" Hermione asked, thinking she had about figured Harry's problem out. Harry never seemed like the person who would want to kill someone. He even saved Wormtail back in third year. 

"That's.......not all. What if..what if I kill someone...a Death Eater and I..I know him?" Harry had paled considerable at saying that and adverted looking Hermione directly in the eyes. 

"Er..any one in particular?" She asked. Harry shrugged. "Well," She said ignoring his silence. "You won't be out fighting the bad guys right away. You'd get training first. The training is to help you protect yourself but also to safely capture people with out killing them." 

Harry looked at her. 

She flushed slightly, "I looked some stuff up when you said you wanted to be an Auror. Just to see what kind of training you'd get." 

"Oh." 

Hermione stared at him trying to figure him out. He had acted so odd and this just added to it. She decided to call him on it. "Harry, what is it? You've been acting so odd for a long time. Every time I ask you about it you say something silly. It's because of a detention or an essay you have to write. I don't believe you any more." Harry flustered in front of her. "Harry, I'm going to ask you a question and I want to be honest with me, ok?" He hesitated and she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Harry...are you doing drugs?" 

Harry looked at her in shock cracked a smile then doubled over with laughter. 

"I'm serious." 

Harry didn't answer but continued to laugh, holding his sides. 

P> "Well, ha ha ha yourself you..you pothead you. See if I help you fine a nice rehab." Hermione said, hiding a smile. Harry laughed some more. "Ok," She said when he finally calmed down. "I know that was a stupid question. It's just I'm confused about how you've been acting the past, well, years. Moody, maybe is the word. Sad, maybe. You've been scaring me and Ron." Harry sobered at her words and looked sadly at his hands. 

"Maybe, that's true. Well, you know it is true, but.." He shrugged. "It was something to do with school. Once we graduate, it won't happen as much." 

"I guess." Hermione said, unsure. 

"Hey!" Harry said quickly putting an arm around her shoulder. "Please don't worry about me. I have this problem I can't really get your help on. I'm going to have to figure this one out on my own." 

She bite he lip. "Fine." She said, finally. "If you say you can't tell me, I won't press you. Just remember, Harry I'd try to understand. About anything. If you ever feel the need to talk I. Will. Be. There. Got it?" She hugged him and he hugged back tightly. 

"I've got it. Thanks." 

She got up from the table. "I'm going to find Ron. Whatever you decide Harry, I'll be behind you two hundred percent." 

"Two hundred?" 

"One hundred will be Ron. We'll always be there for you." 

He gave her a watery smile before turning back to stare at the pitch. Hermione watched him for a few moments, eyes filling with tears. She turned to go back into the castle and wiped her. Halfway back, she giggled to herself. 

_I hope I don't have to declared eternal friendship to Ron, too. I'll probably burst into tears._

She found Ron in the common room playing chess. The weird thing about it was that he was playing himself. The weirder thing was that he was upset he was losing and gloating cause he was wining. She shook her head. She worried about him sometimes. She sat down on a chair that viewed the game if any one had cared to watch. 

"Lo!" Ron said, smiling as she sat moving his knight to take out and opposing bishop. "Ha!" 

"Hi, Ron." Hermione said, leaning back in the understuffed chair. The redhead waved slightly looking towards his board thoughtful. 

"Can I help you with any thing important or did you just realize you had no more tests to study for and decided to talk to your poor neglected friend?" 

"Neglected!" Hermione snorted in mock rage. "After all that time I spent helping you study for your NEWTs." 

"Sure, sure." Ron replied, eyeing the chessboard a moment before telling his red queen to move five spaces to the right. "If that's what you want to believe Hermione." 

"It is, thank you, but I actually have something important to talk to you about." 

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised. His white queen put his red king in check. "HA! Take that." He moved to the other side of the table and studied the board. "What is it?" 

Hermione frowned slightly, wondering about her friend's sanity. She shook it off, owing to the fact not many people would play against him. "Well, you see," She answered his question. "I was talking to Dumbledore and Harry about this thing and neither were much help and I was think....." She trailed off. She just realized something. What was Ron doing after graduation? He hadn't said any thing about a career at all. Nothing she was sure of it. 

"Herm?" Ron asked, looking up at her for the first time, eyes studying her instead of the chessboard. "I'm listening even if it looks I'm not." He smiled warmly, before his blue eyes slipped back to the red and white board. 

_Maybe you're a good listener but I'm not _She thought. How could she not know what he was planning. She felt somewhat ashamed of herself. "What are you doing after graduation?" She blurted out quickly blushing slightly. His eyes snapped back on her in surprise before he grinned and asked. 

"What are ** you ** doing after graduation?" 

She suppressed the urge to say that was a question for the ages. Instead, she looked down at her boots and muttered. "That's what I was talking to Dumbledore and Harry about. I don't know." She looked up again what Ron let out a large chuckle. He then frowned in an exaggerated pout. 

"I see." He said. "You talk to me about something important last. Harry and Dumbledore came first and I come last." He gave and indigent snort. "I bet you already talked to Snape about it." Hermione smiled and gave his shoulder a shove. 

"Grow up you, big baby." 

"I am not a baby. You are!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She copied, then giggled at his expression. Crossing her ankles and leaning back she hoped to give off a mature Auror. 

"So." She said making her face blank and stroking her chin. "What would be Ron Weasley's expert opinion on what I should do after Hogwarts." 

His eyes widened even more "You're serious!" 

"Of course. I always am." She said unsmiling. "Well, Ronald? I'm waiting." 

His face brightened as if he had just been told he owned a life time supply of Honeydukes chocolate. "I have the perfect job for you." 

Hermione smiled at him but winced inwardly. Everyone had the perfect job and everyone had a suggestion. She had hoped he hadn't. He was the only who hadn't suggested something all year besides Dumbledore. Harry had said she should be an Auror like him. Heck, even Snape gave his two cents worth. Of course, Hermione thought of sewage worker in the same respect she thought of Fred's suggestion (To be a waitress in what was, basically, the wizard equivalent of Hooters) Or, rather, she didn't respect or think of them. She had no idea what Ron would suggest. 

"Work with me." 

She had planned two things. If Ron's response had been serious she would smil,e thank him and say 'gee I hadn't heard that one' (Even if she did) then hide out in her room and cry. If it was a silly, stupid or perverse idea she'd smack him tell him off, then hide out in her room and cry. She hadn't expected an answer quite like that. 

"Huh?" Came her quite inarticulate response. 

"Come work with me." He repeated, a little less sure. 

"Um.....what? In what? Where?" 

Ron's eye looked away from her, back to the chessboard but she could tell he wasn't concentrating on his game. It looked like he was taking deep calming breaths. Under his tan freckles, his skin had become dead white. He turned his eyes back to her. 

"I..I said.." He repeated slowly, as if he didn't believe it. "I want you to come work w...with m...mm..me. I want to start my own business." 

She gaped at him. She couldn't help it. He wanted to what? 

"You want to what? Since when? What kind?" 

"I want to start my own businesses. With your help. I've wanted to for a while now, actually." He shrugged, ears turning red. 

"How long is a while?" She asked. 

"Er..well it started around first year actually. When we all knocked that troll out. I thought that it be a bloody good job just to do stuff like that. I didn't actually think of doing after Hogwarts until maybe...er I think forth year. Around that. I was going to ask you and Harry to join but, well, Harry really wants to be an Auror. I thought you would have a job lined up since you get best marks and all." Ron stopped talking, a small smile on his face, looking at the carpet in front of his feet. Hermione shook her head in surprise. She hadn't heard of any thing or even suspected her friend had wanted to do... 

"And your company would what? Kill trolls?" 

"Not just kill trolls!" Ron said, eyes lighting up. "Capture dragons, get hard to find potion ingredient, even degnome gardens. We'd do it all, no questions asked unlike the Ministry of Magic ." 

"That sounds ...interesting." Hermione stuttered. Her heart clenched as she watched Ron's face fall. 

"You think it's a stupid idea, don't you?" The red headed boy asked sadly. 

"Well..." She intoned. 

Ron made his face wholly blank for probably the first time in his life. "Never mind then." His mouth twisted in to a morbid smile without any expression behind it. "I'm sure you'll be a great DADA professor or something." 

"No," She went quickly. Why was she so bad at this kind of thing. She always ended hurting Ron's feeling. "It's just that....I'm not sure how well though out it was. Could it actually work? I mean really?" She stressed the really hoping he would she her point of view. He didn't seem to. His cheeks burned and his eyes filled with angry tears. 

"You think its some stupid thing I just thought up yesterday, don't you?" Hermione didn't answer. The red head grabbed the case that held his chess pieces and popped it open. She at first thought that he was going to pack up his pieces and storm off to his room. Then she saw that he was tearing at the velvet lining of the case. She opened her mouth to protest. That was one of the nicer things he owned. It was passed down like most his things but inherited from a great uncle. She couldn't believe he was wreaking it. 

"I do think ahead sometimes Herm. I'm not a total idiot." She could now see that he wasn't ripping at the lining rather pulling it up along with a false bottom. Inside, he pulled out a stack of papers all threaded together with a yellow ribbon. His face lost most of his anger as he looked at it before sheepishly handing it to her. 

"See. Look." he said. She got the feeling that she was the only person to have read these. She flipped open the packet and viewed to pages talking about the proper ways to slay a troll. They looked suspiciously like they were ripped out of a textbook. Ron flipped forward many pages. 

"Ignore those. The newer stuff is here." Ron's voice had gone a lot quieter and Hermione guessed he was feeling foolish. Whether it was for his outburst at her or showing his papers she wasn't sure. She read them hoping her mind wouldn't be too critical and she wouldn't say something that would hurt her friends... 

Odd. The numbers all added up and the scribbled words made sense. If Ron showed that much dedication to his homework he would have gotten better marks in class. One of his fingers jabbed at the page idly. 

"Yeah." He mutter voice quite low now. Hermione notice he wasn't looking right at her. "See this is a price sheet. Kind of like er...how much would someone be willing to pay for something like killing a Bundimun. It's, um, also got the added thing that people would pay because if you ask the Ministry for help on some things you can get a fine." His freckled hand scratched the back of his neck. "Also, did you know that if you get help from the Ministry on Dangerous Beasts or whatever they make a note of it?" The brunette shook her head not sure if he was looking or not. "Perce told me that. So, that's why people would be willing to call us...er...me...I guess." 

She stared at the notes he had written eyeing the 200,000 galleons for killing a chimaera. He reached out for the paper and she gave them to him. He clutched them to his chest. 

"You know, I just realized maybe you're right. This is a dumb idea. Never mind, right? Go out and get a real job." 

Hermione frowned as she heard her friend's voice. So sad. She didn't like hearing Ron talk like that. Angry Ron she could take. Sad Ron broke her heart. She wanted to help. 

His price sheet made sense, didn't it? He was good at strategy. He was her best friend and besides.... 

It would be fun. 

A soft smile came to her face as her mind finally agreed. 

"Ok, I'm in." 

Ron paused from what he was doing (Opening the fake bottom to put back his papers) and looked at her with an incredulous look jaw slack. 

"W..what?" He sputtered jaw still open when he finished. Hermione resisted the urge to close his moth. 

"I said, I'm in. I'll go into business with you." 

"Really?" He asked face lighting up. 

"Yeah." 

She grabbed the paper that she had just handed him back and stuffed it in her book bag. Standing and hefting her bag over her shoulder, she grabbed the redheads arm and pulled him to the common room door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"The library. You need to have more plans then this if you want to get started after we graduate. 

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." He said, with a good-hearted moan. 

"Nonsense." 

****** 

So, they had made a much nicer plan. Nothing could happen right away, of course. Hermione was invited to stay at the Burrow so they could work more on the plans. They would get some training and do a bit more studying before they could start. Ron had boasted that he could get contacts though in the family unlike Hermione. Mr. Weasley and Percy would help with Ministry legal stuff. The twins owned their own businesses and were giving tips. Bill had sent some more rare books on curses for Hermione's reading pleasure. Ron was trying to set it up to visit Charlie in Romania so they could get first hand stuff with really big carnivorous lizards. Mrs. Weasley made great waffles and gave Hermione earfuls of advice. Though it wasn't on owing your own business (More like romantic advice and a certain red headed man) 

The last great part of Ron's scheme was now after Harry was done with Auror training to kidnap him. (Hermione wasn't sure if that was literal or figural) Then he would have great training to add to their team. Hermione wasn't so sure if Harry would go for that. 

She picked at the white tablecloth as Ron procrastinated over his tea. She wondered if Harry would join the businesses (Ron was calling it Weasley and Granger slaying etc but that didn't go for her. Her name should come first.). Ron seemed to have his heart set on it. 

I wonder how Harry's doing? She thought, bored. 

Speak of the devil and the devil appears. 

There was a great flurry of wings from the open window that caused both to look up. Hedwig gave a predator's screech, scooping low to skim the table. She banked right, barley missing scalping Ron with her very sharp talons. She made the briefest touchdown in front of Hermione, dropped the note previously clutched between her claws then, with fleet movement generally credited to prima ballerinas, took to the air again. The owl settled over the door to the kitchen on a small knick knackless shelf in a snowy version of Poe's raven. She glared at them, indignantly, before preening her feathers. Hermione and Ron stared up at her in wordless surprise. Seeing Harry's owl was never a surprise especially, on this summer with him still stuck with the Dursleys. The thing was the snowy owl never seemed that aloof when there was food on the table to nick. Hermione shrugged slightly, grabbed at Harry's note and brushed hands with Ron doing the same thing. 

She made a face at Ron grabbing fast on her side to prevent his stealing the note from her grasp. 

"Honestly Ron," She chided giving a small tug, which the red head returned. "You can't act like a child. You are, after all, a graduate." 

"So? I had it first." Was the retaliation. 

"No, you didn't." Hermione said, before looking horror struck realizing what she had started. 

"Did, too." Ron said with a smug smile 

Hermione shook her head trying to keep a straight face. "I refuse to stoop to this level of arguing." 

"Ha ah! I win then. I was right and you? You were wrong." 

"I was not." 

"Were too" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"Arrgh." The brunette yelled then dug her nails into Ron's knuckles. 

"Owwww!" The red head cried, dropping the letter. He cupped his hand with the hand Hermione's surprisingly long nails hadn't brutalized and stared at it in shock. Then he looked up at Hermione. She smiled, then grabbed the dropped note. 

"You hurt me!" He accused. 

"Um...sorry?" 

"You scratched me!" 

"Yes. Yes, I did." 

"I'm bleeding." He wailed. 

"You are not." Hermione said but sat up trying to angle a look at his hand, any way. If he was bleeding she would suggest he use a cleaning charm and conger up a bandage. If his was lying, she would be extremely peeved. Ron's supposedly bleeding hand reached out quickly grabbing the note from her not to strong hold and waved it above his head. 

"Yes!" He crowed "I win! Ron Weasley, Ladies and Gentlemen is the winner." 

Hermione sat back in her chair disbelieving she had fallen for a dumb trick like that. Hoping to show Ron how little she thought of the note an way and how foolish the red head was anyway, she sniffed trying her best to stare down at him dispute the fact she was shorter then him. "Winning though deceit is hardly praise worthy Ron. Besides we were not playing. That was only you acting childish." 

The freckled boy merely grinned at her, not believing her and stuck his tongue out. She rolled her eyes still trying to look the more mature. When Ron still stared at her grinning like a...a...git. Good grief, she was starting to sound like him. Well, with him still staring she raised and eye brow and waved a hand towards the note. 

"Are you going to read that Ron or merely cheer your success at being a mendacious thespian?" 

He blinked slightly confused before pulling the note open. 

"I'm going to read it. First! Ha ha! So there." 

His blue eyes scanned the note once then again. Hermione looked at him in interest as a totally baffled look over came his face. What in the world had Harry said? 

"What is it?" 

He looked up then handed her the note. "Maybe you can figure it out. It's....well...weird." 

"Weird?" 

She flipped the paper up and held it open for her to read. 

"Ron," She said reading the thing out loud. "This may sound...." The sentence stopped at a red scribble then a new line started. "Could you p..." Another scribbled and then. "I think I'll be there at breakfast...maybe tenish or a little later please can you see if you can get your family to leave just the house for a bit. Just you. Hern" Hermione supposed that was supposed to be her name, formed with only one bump for the m since she didn't know any Herns. "too. Get at least your mum dad percy out I'm on my way now..." She stopped then looked at Ron before reading the last line. "Don't freak out." It was underlined twice. 

Hermione studied the letter. It was confusing with bad grammar and an odd request. Besides grammatics it had been folded with the ink still wet and was smugly. She placed the note on the table and stood up slightly leaning over the table resting on her elbow. 

"Ok, I agree Ron. That is defiantly weird." 

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked, picking the note up. 

"I don't know." Hermione admitting head shaking and hair swishing. 

Ron examined the letter again. "I dunno, He's never written like this. What do you think about this part? At least your Mum, Dad and Percy." Why do you think he added them Herm?" 

Hermione cocked her head and thought for a moment. "I think..hmm. Oh Wait I think I know!" She looked at Ron eyes wide and shocked. "What do you Mum your Dad and Percy have in common?" 

"Er...They all have red hair?" 

Hermione ignored him. "Your Dad works for the Ministry right. So does Percy and when was the last time he ever broke any rules? Same for your mum." 

"Wait! Are you saying Harry's done something...bad?" 

"Maybe illegal?" Hermione suggested. 

"What? Do you think he blew up his aunt again?" Ron said with a smile chuckling. Hermione's frown stopped him. 

"That was serious Ron. Harry could have gotten into big trouble. Besides," She paused "He could fix something like that now. What ever...thing he did or is doing, it's big." 

Ron was silent for a second before whispering quietly "You don't think...er..you don't think he used one of the unforgivable curses, do you?" Hermione started at Ron's suggested. Harry would never do something like that. She was surprised Ron mentioned it. She hadn't even thought that. 

"Ron, its Harry. He'd never." 

"He might. You never know. Besides, that would be really big, if he did right? He'd be on the land." 

"That's on the lam, Ron." Hermione corrected tapping her nail nervously on the hard wooden table. "But it's Harry. He'd never do something so horrible to anyone. He couldn't." 

"Your right. But what ever he did, I'm not gonna turn him in." He looked at Hermione. She knew he expected her to mirror his words and turn it into and oath. 

"I won't turn him in either. Whatever it is, I'm sure there's a reason. I'll hear him out." 

Ron placed a hand over his heart. "Me too." They sat in silence for a second reiviting in their words. 

"Ok, so what are we going to do about this?" Ron asked, fluttering the letter. 

"Get the house cleared, like it asks." 

"Well, everyone is gone beside you and me." Ron said. 

"Don't forget your mum. We'll have to do something about her." 

"About her what?" Mrs. Weasley asked stepping back into the kitchen. 

"Mum!" Ron cried "You have to leave the house!" Hermione sighed mentally at Ron's nonstealth way of putting things. Very coy there, Ron. 

"What he means is," Hermione interjected before the redheaded man could say any more. "that um you have to leave the house." Well, this was one way to get her out. "Because," She continued stressing the word when Ron looked ready to speak again. "Because er.." She grabbed Harry's note and waved it. "This note came and um.... from er" In desperation she looked at Ron for help. 

"Yes from...." the red heads face screwed up as he thought of names. "From Percy." 

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley repeated in surprise 

"Percy?" Hermione hissed, shooting Ron a look. He shrugged. "Right, then." She said as Molly looked at her. "Percy." 

"What does he want?" The worried woman asked. 

"Want?" Ron said blankly 

"Of course, want!" Hermione said, elbowing Ron in the ribs. "Well, what he wants is very important." 

"So, important he needs to see you at the office." Ron agreed, making a wrapping up motion to Hermione. 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Ron said. Then he caught on. "Why, for a very important reason." 

"Yes." Hermione said, smoothly. "He needs help..um help from you with....." 

"Cloths!" 

Hermione shot the red head a glance and mouthed 'cloths'. He made a face, waving his hand, trying to be discreet. Hermione thought for a moment and decided to really get Mrs. Weasley interested in visiting his son. 

"Right. Percy needs you at the office to get help choosing cloths for his big date." 

"Big date." Ron repeated solemnly, apparently going along with anything Hermione said. "Very important." He repeated, almost monotone. 

Hermione resisted the urge to eyebrow him again. 

Molly looked flabbergasted. "I wasn't aware he was dating anyone." She admitted, embarrassed. 

"Neither were we." Ron said. That, Hermione decided, warranted an elbow shove. Ron winced and tried to unblunder his blunder. "What I mean is, he just said so it this letter. It's a first date. Gee, he sounds really excited." Ron faked cheerfulness. Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't ask to read the note. She grabbed Mrs. Weasley's cloak and handed it to her. Ron grabbed her arm and led her gently towards the fireplace. 

"Well, I guess you'd like to get going, hmm?" Hermione suggested cheerfully. 

"Right, you'll only have a short time to work with." Ron added. 

Molly turned to them looking suspicious. They were acting too nice to not be up too something. Mrs. Weasley had raised the twins so, of course, she'd expect something. Hermione saw the woman eye the paper in her hand. Planning only a second ahead she tripped herself flinging forward and accidentally dropping to note in the fire. Half-hearted attempts to save the paper as it burned should seal its fate. She stood up quickly, looking sadly at the fire. 

"What a shame. It was such a nice letter." She grabbed Mrs. Weasley's arm and pushed her closer to the fire. "Oh well, you can always ask Percy in person, right?" Behind his mums back, she grabbed Ron's ear and whispered a quick order into it. 

"What?" He mumbled confused. 

"Do it!" She hissed as Mrs. Weasley uncertainly took the jar with floo powder down. They were acting weird to Mrs. Weasley. Ron making a joke about Percy should clinch the suspicion away. 

"You don't have to worry mum. She's just some girl he met at work. Their idea of a date probably be working out some problem over lunch." 

"Ron! I'm sure she's a lovely girl. That my son conveniently forgot to mention." She gave a forced smile and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "You two be good." 

"We will." Hermione grinning a bit too wildly counting the plump women's steps to the fire place. One more step. When Mrs. Weasley had left Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally." 

"I didn't think that would work." Ron confessed. 

"Me either. I'm sure that'll surprise Percy when she shows up." 

"Especially with her talking about a nonexistent girlfriend." Ron snorted. "Like that would happen." 

"I'm sure he could be seeing someone without telling your entire family." 

"Naw." 

"You didn't know about Penny in second year, did you?" Hermione asked smugly. She liked winning the conversations/arguments/debates she had with Ron. 

"Yeah but that was Penny. How bad could the person be for him to not tell us. An ax murder?" Ron shook his head. "Who cares about that any way. Percy doesn't want Mums help, he'll tell her and she'll come back here!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's easy to fix. The hard part was getting you mum to leave." 

"What's going to stop her from coming back?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Simple. Go get me a pitcher of water." The brunette waved away Ron's perplexed look ordering him to the kitchen. She pulled out her wand and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Ron came back half a second later with the pitcher and handed it to Hermione. She dumped the powder in, and swirled it around. A few seconds later she dumped it on the fire. The fire sputter a guttered protest then died. 

"Hermione, what......." 

"Shush!" She waved her wand over the pile of wet ashes mumbling the words to the spell that she hoped she remembered correctly. The wet ashes glowed purple reacting to her words and wand prodding. Finally the purple faded and pink tendrils rolled up from a light fog to web over the fireplace opening. Hermione nodded in appreciation to her spell, pocketing her wand. 

"What is that?" 

Hermione turned to Ron slightly surprised having forgotten he was there for a moment. She flipped a hand at the fireplace and the pink shield in distaste. 

"It's just a fire place protector. Its not very reliable really, and new warding glyphs have been invented that work better. The thing is, it's easy to make and I'm hoping old enough that you mum won't recognize it. She'll probably will have to get a look at it to dispell it. The web prevents oncoming floo travel and actually dispenses of any powder thrown into a fire." 

"And that's.....good?" Ron asked probably, she realized only catching half of what she said. 

"Only if you want to identify it." Ron still looked confused so she added hastily. "Yes. It is very good. Your mum won't be able to come back through the fire place." 

He brightened and smiled. "Good. Oh, wait, no!" His face fell. "What about apparition? As soon as she realizes she can't come home that way, she'll just appraise here." 

She groaned "Ro-on!" 

"What it's true! You're just mad I thought about it." 

"Nooooo. Your house has and anti apparition field around it. Remember? Your Dad put it up the summer after You-Know-Who's return. Remember? Your Mum helped and so did Charlie, Percy and the twins? Is this ringing any bells?" 

The skin under Ron's freckles went red. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." 

"Well think sometimes." She said, irritated that he could forget an important fact like that. It was what made her short thought plan ingenious. 

He bristled and shot her an evil look. "I thought enough to give you a dumb little story to go with you letter that mysteriously appeared who you'd had know idea who it was from." 

"That was because you blurted that stupid thing to your mum before we...rather I... could come up with a better excuse. And you gave so much help with the story." 

His blue eyes glared at her. "Hey, I helped. I even helped you with your dumb outdated fireplace protector. 

"Yes, you were very helpful in** getting** the water." 

The boy's face flashed hurt for a second and Hermione felt a wave of regret for her words 

"I was just joking." 

"Well, sometimes," He replied haughtily. "I don't like your jokes." He shot her a glare before stomping off into the kitchen. She followed timidly. Inside, he started washing dishes, manually rather then magically, slamming the dishes around. 

"Ron?" 

He stiffened, then shot her a glance over his shoulder. 

"Do you think my business idea is stupid?" 

She felt slightly taken aback. She thought he was mad at her for the jokes. She smiled and shook her head. 

"If I did, I wouldn't be here." 

"Oh." 

"Oh, indeed." said Hermione, as she wiped a cloth across a cup. "I'm sorry if I upset you." 

He turned and grinned at her. He wiped his hands dry, then grabbed his wand and set the dishes to cleaning themselves. "You didn't. Not really. I just want to make sure I'm not dragging you down with me or something like that." 

She gabbed his arm and tried to look him in the eyes. Tried because he was about an inch taller then her. She smiled at him again. "I told you I want to be here. This job is not going to drag either of use down, got it?" 

"Ok." 

"Good." She smiled and stared into his eyes. Biting her lip she stood on tip toes raising her self. She breathed in a breath then slowly leaned in. Her eyes fluttered and- 

A loud pounding broke into her conciseness. Pulling away from Ron, they both looked towards the sound. 

"What was that?" 

Hermione shook her head. "Harry?" 

"Maybe. Lets go check." 

"Right." Hermione said, fumbling for her wand, not looking Ron in the eyes. "Wands out, then." 

She went out to the door and turned the knob. 

******** 

Harry knocked on the Burrow door. Actually, he kicked at the door with his foot while desperately trying not to drop the unconscious Draco in the dirt. The point , at least to him, was that he never knocked on the Burrow door before. It made him feel weird, like he really shouldn't have come to Ron's house. He felt oddly impure enough to enter the house where he had happily spent his summers. He didn't feel as happy to be here this summer, especially with the weight of the out of it blonde, in Death Eater colors. 

He sighed tiredly. He hoped no one was home. He hoped he was somehow at the wrong house. He hoped Voldemort would show up and Avada Kedavra him out of his troubles. He hoped Draco would wake up and leave him again before Hermione and Ron found him with the blonde. He also hoped Draco would wake up just so he could return the kiss that Harry was aching to give him. 

He hoped a lot in those few minutes after he kicked the door to open. 

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on what fate you were and what you prayed for, he only got on of his hopes. It rose to the level of wish and granted. The little hope that his heart clung to that simply Hermione and Ron would be behind the door when he needed them now. 

The door open with a force and Hermione and Ron were there with glares and wands out. Until they saw Harry and pocketed them, faces breaking with identical grins of relief. A grin that was short lived on Hermione's tan face. She had noticed Draco in Harry's arms and looked shocked from him to Harry's face. Ron, being the ever-observant one he was, did not notice and his grin never wavered. 

"Harry! Mate! It's good to see you. Me and Hermione had no idea what in the world your note was about." He moved closer looking to hug Harry but the dark haired man hardly noticed. His eyes were firmly studying Hermione's face watching as her eyes strayed back to Draco. He could see she was desperately trying to solve the puzzle behind her eyes. Harry decided he didn't want to explain right then and there in the foyer. He pushed quite coldly past his friend, giving neither a word or hardly a look. 

"Harry, what....." 

Ron trailed off, uncertainly. He had undoubtedly registered, although late, the body cradled in Harry's arms. Then his mind registered the hair color. It would be quick piecing now that he had only knew two people with that hair color. Then it was the fact that this was the smaller version that Harry held gently like fine glass his arms pressing the man against his chest. Harry cringed at what Ron's face looked like the second he realized Harry had Draco Malfoy. Luckily, he wasn't looking at his red headed friend at that moment. 

He entered the living room and put Draco down on the fading couch. The comforter had falling off in the truck and the blondes robe was a stark contrast to the dark couch he was lying on. Harry winced at the bloody dirty mess the unclean robe would make of Mrs. Weasley's couch. Draco's right hand with the quickly wrapped bandage dangled over the side of the couch. Harry pulled it up and laid it across the blonde's chest. He heard the footsteps of his two friends come up behind him and turned to face them. 

Ron was looking at Draco his face wrought with confusion. Hermione looked pale under tan and summer freckles like all the blood had just drained from her face. Harry open his mouth to explain then closed it again. He didn't know any thing he could say. 

"Harry." Hermione asked voice the smallest and meekest Harry had ever heard it. She pointed a finger at Draco. "Is.....is he dead?" 

That hit him hard. Once with relief, well maybe twice with relief, and once with anger. They hadn't figured out as soon as they had seen him how much his heart ached for the blonde man. It wasn't written across his race in red ink that he would never harm a hair on the stupid bloody stubborn bastard's head. That he would rather place the hair on an altar and protect it with his life. That he had slept nights away with the man when they both could still be called boys. 

That was the relief. The once anger hit harder. 

They thought he had hurt Draco. Killed him. 

"NO!" He shouted, so loud they both flinched away from him. No, he didn't kill him. 

At least, not on purpose. 

_But it was you that drove him to get that thing that sucks his life away as you speak to your precious friends and he dies on the couch in front of you and them. That's your fault._

He didn't hurt him. He was going to save him. 

Hopefully. 

He looked at Ron and Hermione. 

_but first I have to tell them._

"Whatever you did Harry, it's ok." Ron said quickly, looking at the blonde. "It was self-defense, right? He attacked you first or something." When Harry just stared blankly, Ron blanched. "If you attacked him first, it's still ok. He's a Death Eater. You won't be at fault." Hermione nodded with a guilty look. Harry felt ill and shook his head. 

_In other words, I could have killed Draco and they'd side with me. So would the law._

"He's not." Harry hissed defiantly. _He's not a Death Eater now and he won't be one._

"He's not what?" Hermione asked. "Dead? It's ok, Harry, we believe you. Shhh, relax, ok? We want to help you." 

"Then help him." Harry said, pointing to Draco. "He's not a Death Eater. He never was one and He's dying." 

"Dying?" Hermione asked, looking younger than ever, cool maturity slipping off her face. Ron's face clouded with shock at Harry's words. 

"Harry, are you daft? Of course he's a Death Eater. Look at his robe. Remember who his father is." Ron's words stung and Harry glared at his feet, not wanting to look his best friend in the face. 

"He isn't though. He's dying and I'm going to save him." Harry said sternly, even if his legs felt boneless. 

"Why?" Came Hermione's voice, causing him to look at her. "Did he defect to our side?" Her voice gave a sound like she thought that was highly unlikely. 

_Not as unlikely as you'd think Herm._

"That'd never happen." Ron scoffed. A look from Harry made him not so sure. "Did it?" 

Harry bite his lip. "Not exactly." 

"So he is a Death Eater, then?" Hermione asked. 

"Cor." Ron muttered, inspecting the blonde on his couch. He looked up and addressed the two conscious peoples. "I haven't seen him since graduation. Long enough if you ask me. Where did you find him?" 

"Find him? It wasn't exactly like fining a galleon on the road, Ron." Harry said trying to sound upset but missing the sharpness. He was too tired. And they were both so far from the point. _Please don't make be have to spell it out to them._ He beseeched silently to any one with power who would listen. 

"Did you hurt him Harry? Do whatever it is killing him?" Hermione asked, biting her lower lip in her teeth worried. 

Harry blinked. "No." Oh well, that explained her. She probably though he and Draco had met in a dark ally and had a duel that rivaled anything on Muggle TV. "No, I didn't." 

"Why do you think he's not Death Eater, Harry?" Ron asked. "Besides the robes. Remember him in school? Evil bad guy? For sure Death Eater material." 

Harry felt the blood rush to his face in anger. 

"He wasn't a Death Eater then." Harry stood up and walked over to Draco careful not to reach down and stroke his hair in his friends' presence. "And he isn't one now. That's why I need your help." He unwrapped the gold bandage. Hermione gasped and turned away at the mass of blood on Draco's arm. She steadied her self then looked at it. 

"That doesn't look good." Ron said eyes wincing in sympathy pain and he held his own wrist. 

Hermione sat near the end of the couch and nervously held the arm inspecting the wound. Harry could still picture a few hours ago when he did the same thing and the waves of pain the covered Draco's face. Hermione moved her wand muttering a few healing spells. The only thing that change was the cuts Harry had watched Draco scratch into himself. They healed. The main gouges that looked like knife cuts stayed the same as did the tattoo. Hermione pulled away one hand stained in red blood. 

"What is it?" She asked Harry, looking away as she wiped her hand on Draco's robe. 

"He only had half of a Death Eaters initiation preformed on him. Because its not finished, it's killing him." 

Hermione urged him to continue with a flitter of her hand still inspecting Draco's wrist. Ron eyed the process half behind an faded easy chair as if it were a bomb shelter. He kept standing on tippy toes trying to see past Hermione's hair to see the blood like any person near a burning house. 

"He came to the Dursley's. We er...." Chatted? Fought? Reminisced? 

Lovers spat? 

Definitely not! 

"What ever....he collapsed after Er..." Asking for help? He didn't actually. Both Ron and Hermione were studying him probably due to his stutters and long pauses. Now they sounded like contradictions. Great 

_Didn't those get people burnt as witches in Salem?_

Still, he didn't ask for help but. 

"Asking for help. He wanted help." Sort of. "So, Er..That's why I'm here." 

"Why'd did he come to you?" One of the most probing question of the interrogation was asked by Ron, not Hermione. Harry turned away from his friends too blue eyes not wanting to answer. He settled on Draco's face remembering the times he'd stroke a finger across the to pale skin soft and smooth. He missed that. He had missed it for a year convincing himself he didn't need it. Now he wasn't sure. 

"Why Harry?" Hermione's voice broke the haze. Two pairs of eyes one brown one blue stared at him expecting an answer. He would have to tell them. He looked to Hermione hoping she wouldn't need to hear it. 

"Would you like an explanation Hermione?" Harry asked smoothly, not granting his lip its wish to tremble. He just smirked, a lovely trait he picked up from Draco. He hoped she would say, 'no Harry, I don't want an explanation.' 

"Yes. What's going on?" 

He resisted the sigh that tried to come harder then the lip tremble. Of course, she would want a explanation. So would Ron. He couldn't just walk up to the burrow drop off a wounded Draco and expect help. He wasn't Draco to them. 

Fine then. To explain. 

"Herm......" He trailed off. His friends eyed him unblinking. "Remember all the times at school you said I was distracted in school after 6th year." He didn't look at her but expected she was nodding. "Said I was moody?" He added, just in case clarification was needed. "Well..." He pointed at Draco. He looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione had stopped breathing and was looking at Harry. He could tell she was pretty close to piecing together what he had just said. Ron wasn't. He just looked utterly confused. Harry rubbed his hands nervously then said. 

"I'm gay." 

Ron was called slow. It took him a long time to pick up on subtle hints. Whatever it was that stopped him from reading into things was not on him today. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"WHAT!" The red head shrieked leaping away from Harry and stumbling his back into a wall. Hermione stood up standing between Harry and Ron. She looked from Harry's face to Draco's then back. 

"Harry how coul..." She started but he interrupted. 

"Don't Herm. I don't want or need a lecture." 

"Well I think you need a lecture Harry." Ron exclaimed face going quite red "I mean for fuck sake, that's Malfoy! 

Harry glared "Really? Thanks for pointing that one out to me." 

"I can't believe you're saying you were with him." Ron continued, not hearing Harry's sarcasm. "Why? When?" 

"Because." Harry finished lamely. "6th year." 

"I...I have to go." Ron muttered, closing his eyes and making fists at his side. He ran out the door out of the living room into the rest of the burrow. Harry stared after his friend. He did pretty well and sending away the people he cared about didn't he. 

"Let him go for now." Hermione said, also looking at the door Ron had just gone through. "He needs time to figure out what you just told us." She looked deep into Harry's eyes chocolate deep and rich. "And I need you to explain it to me. All of it." 

Harry searched her face for anything. He couldn't see and disgusts just maybe pity fear confusion and also clarity. He sighed eyes burning with unshed tears. 

"Fine." He sat down his back against the couch and head brushing Draco's arm. "Ask me." 

"How? How did you even get together? Why?" 

"I talked to him." Harry said, with a hint of wistfulness. 

"Pardon?" 

"I talked to him. We didn't fight. We didn't call names. We just....talked. It...it was like..invigorating....like rain. I dunno." He looked into her eyes as if he could will her to understand. He was having so much trouble with just the talking how could he explain what happened next. He fluttered his eyes for a second remembering. "It wasn't. I kissed him first. It wasn't him, either it..both.." He trailed of feeling his words were mangling the point. Of the story and the kiss. That kiss, at first, had been scary and hot and mean. It became more though, it seemed so much more. Other times is what he felt. Chaste ones, a kiss while hiding from teachers after dark, light nuzzles after sex. Both of them laid out on a makeshift bed of robes the blondes body melting into the pool of moonlight surrounding them. 

"Beautiful." Harry choked and feeling to his shame more tears tricking down his face. Crossing his arms he buried his face in them wishing he could control himself. He peeked at his brunette friend. She was stunned. Her lips mouthed words but none seemed to come. He decided to fill that gap. 

"We were together. Then we fought and..." a lump formed in Harry's throat. He had been so angry about Draco and what seemed like a move to harm Ron for no reason. Now it had seemed reasonable to Draco. God, he was an idiot some times. "Then, he came today. I think he wanted to kill me but.....he couldn't and I couldn't turn him over to Aurors or leave him for his father and Voldemort." Harry spat the dark lord's name. Hermione still seemed stunned but more able to speak. 

Murmur, murmur. 

A cough and a throat cleared. 

Finally, "I'm not sure I get this. So, you were together but why...not now? Why are you trying to save him.?" 

Harry felt his lip twist into a pathetic smile. 

"Herm imagine you had a fight with Ron. A fight that made you not speak to him for a year. Then think how mad you'd be at him when he went off and did something stupid and evil and...and dangerous. And then you find out the reason was not to spite you but because he was hurt too and didn't have anywhere real to turn. You had been it. Then find out the reason you fought and broke up was just because you didn't trust him enough. Now, it's your fault and it hurts." He thumped his chest. "It actually hurts you!" 

"Hurts? Because you...you...you...." The woman tried to say the word she suspected he felt. Harry nodded. 

"I love him. I do." The tears finally slipped down his cheeks and he buried his face so she wouldn't see. Arms wrapped around his shoulder in a tight hug. He leaned against her and she whispered lightly into his ear. Mostly he caught its ok it'll be ok over again. It didn't take him too long to compose himself and he pulled away from her embrace. He looked at her cheeks going red in embarrassment. He hated crying in front of any body. The brunette bit her lip like she was trying to not say something. 

"What is it?" 

"So...you want to save him but....." 

"But...?" He asked dreading her answer 

"How can you trust him Harry? How do you know You-Know-Who isn't just using him to get to you?" Harry hissed in a breath when she said this. He knew she wouldn't believe if he just told her he just knew. He reached a hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out the letter that was taped together. He pushed it into Hermione's hands and looked away. 

"What's this?" 

"A letter from him. My Aunt had it. If I had got it things would have been different but I didn't. She had it." 

The woman's brown eyes flicked to the blonde on the couch then to the paper in her hands. "Should I read it then. If it's a letter. Is it private?" 

"It is." Harry said silently apologizing to Draco. "I can't explain enough though so....just read it." 

"Ok." 

He didn't watch as she read the letter. Was that a betrayal to Draco? The blonde had wrote out all his feelings to him and now her was letting Hermione read it. Would it even help? 

The letter fell in front of him to the floor. He looked up at his friend standing over him nervously. What if she didn't believe it? She could call in the Aurors. It wasn't like he was in any shape to stop her. He grabbed the letter and stood up to look her in the eyes. Her face had gone white and she was staring almost past him like she did when she was deep in thought. She wiped at an eye then blinked rapidly as if trying to sway tears. 

"Harry." She said finally. "Do you believe he means what he wrote?" 

"Yes," Harry said, defensively. She held up a hand in defeat, eyes still misty. 

"Ok, then. I'll help you." 

Harry felt like a tight pain on his chest was lifting. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you." Hermione grabbed his hand and patted it. 

"I don't know how I'm helping you. I have no idea how to fix his arm. That's a really bad wound. Done with black magic. Done by You-Know-Who." She added dropping Harry's hand and biting a nail nervously. 

"I know. I think we should take him to Hogwarts. You'll come?" 

"Of course, Harry. I would leave you like that." She seemed offended he would even question her. He should have. 

"And, er, what about....." Harry gestured towards the door Ron had exited through. Hermione would help him but what about Ron. He knew how upset Ron could get. Could this be enough to get the red head to chase his best friend away. Harry wasn't sure if he could stand that. 

"Ron?" Hermione worry lines now tugging at her eyes. "Oh Harry, I don't know. I can't figure him out at times. Maybe this is too much for him." Harry understood but his shoulders sagged. Hermione looked sadly at him. She probably knew that Harry needed both of their support but Harry knew there wasn't any thing she could do. If Ron wanted no part in this, she couldn't make him. 

"Maybe.." 

Hermione stared talking but was cut off as Ron entered the room again, face tight and drawn. Harry felt his muscle tense worried that Ron was now going to curse him. Ron tossed a bundle of black fabric to Harry. The raven-haired man caught it and looked at his friend questionably. 

"I heard....maybe." Ron stuttered, at first making fist at his side, then crossing his arms, then dropping them again. Nervousness crossed his face. "I can't let you...." The red head stuttered out again trailing off. Harry felt his hopes sink. Whatever it was. I can't let you go or I can't let Hermione go. Hermione would go to spite Ron, maybe, but wouldn't be too happy about it. Or maybe she would stay. 

"Ron.." Hermione started looking ready to lecture Ron since she made up her mind. The red head glared and held up a hand. 

"Shhh! Not now, Hermione." Ron snapped. The brunette looked taken aback and Ron turned again to Harry. "Harry, I can't let you......" 

_Here it comes._ Harry thought bitterly. _Friendship end._

"......go off like an idiot and take by business partner with you." Ron gulped "I'm coming with you." 

_WHAT!_

"What?" 

Hermione snorted in disbelief. 

"I'm coming. I don't know why you want to save him but I'll come." Ron gave Harry the shyest of smiles before back stepping toward the door he just came from. Harry smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks. Both of you. "He added, looking at Hermione who was looking thoughtfully at Ron. She nodded to Harry. "I didn't think you'd help." 

Hermione looked ready to begin her will be with you forever rants but Ron beat her. "Yeah, well. That's what friends are for, I guess." 

"Thanks." 

The red head nodded. "Me and Herm will have to grab some stuff so give us a minute." 

"Yeah." Harry looked at the robe that Ron had thrown him He pointed to it. "What's this for then." Oddly enough, Ron went red in a blush and stared at the floor. He quickly gesture to Draco. 

"If you're so intent on saving the bloody wanker, I thought you'd hate to have his catch pneumonia or whatever. He only has that on...erm..." Ron slipped out the door. 

"Ah." Hermione said, staring after Ron. She gave Harry a smile as she stepped through the door. "200 percent." She added, before he left. Harry just stared in amazement 

Harry kneeled in front of the couch, eyes clear and almost unobserving. Laying his hands on the couch and pillowing his face in the robe's fabric he could have given the look of a man praying. Reality had him at anything but serenity. He felt like he had taken back a whole keg of Guiness and his brain fuzzed in and out of commission. 

Ron had forgiven him in his way. Hermione had promised to help him. This could work. In its own perverse way it could work out ok. Draco could live. 

Harry's hand flittered up until they brushed the slight hook under the jaw. Holding his breath, Harry felt the slight pulsation of each heartbeat. Each was a beautiful thing proving life. He breathed out and aloud his fingers to rest there for a moment. 

_It could work_

******** 

Hermione followed Ron faithfully, decided Harry should be alone for a moment. Of course, she mused, he wasn't really alone but Malfoy couldn't say, any thing could he. She smiled at Ron's back. She felt so proud of him. He had been the bigger man. Ron was never the bigger man. The woman felt an urge to wrap her arms around him but didn't fulfill it. Now wasn't the time. 

Ron stopped in front of a hall closet and pulled it open. He passed over old school trucks presumably looking for something less bulky. The closet was crammed with junk and he shifted through it. He stopped and let out a sigh. 

"Ron?" Hermione started lightly. He turned his head and looked at her. His usually vivid face was blank blue eyes bright. 

"You don't have to." He said. "I didn't do that for you to be proud of me. I did it because Harry's my friend." He went back to searching. "Even if he's gone mad. I don't want to know anything about them either." He said his voice warning her. She nodded. He stepped out of the closet tossing her a Muggle looking gym bag. He had another in his hands "I don't get how Harry could help him. He was an absolutely beast in school." Ron growled and went up to his room. 

"Well, you seemed ready to help." Hermione reminded having to jog slightly to keep up with Ron's long legs. "You gave Harry your robe for Malfoy, didn't you?" 

Ron stopped short and Hermione could see they were at Ginny's room. The redhead snorted. "No, I didn't. I would never let that git a foot near my stuff. That was Fred's robe." Not looking back at her, he continued to his room. She watched after him. 

"Credit where credit due." She said, so he could hear. She wondered if she should tell Ron about what she had read in that letter. Maybe he wouldn't feel light he was betraying all that was good by helping Harry help Malfoy. She opened her mouth, then thought better of it. It wasn't her place to tell. Harry probably shouldn't have let her read it in the first place. 

Oh, well. She tossed the bag on the narrow bed and started emptying her travel trunk of all the essentials. 

"Looks like we're going back to Hogwarts, then." She told the mirror sarcastically. Didn't that sound like fun? 

******** 

Ah, I see you are finished. I have yet to read minds, so for me to know if you likey or hatey you must… 

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**

Hmm, next chapter they should get to Hogwarts (Or at least as far as Hogsmeade) and the twins, and maybe Ginny, will make an appearance. 

Also, erm, it may take a while, if this chapter was any indication. Sorry. But soon Draco will be awake and Harry will stop being so angsty. I promise. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey. 


	7. Thou shall not fall

This chapter is dedicated to all those people out there who love sandwiches. 

"Sandwiches are good for me. Sandwiches are fine.   
I like Sandwiches. I eat them all the time.   
I eat them for my supper and I eat them for my lunch.  
If I had a hundred Sandwiches, I'd eat them all at once!" 

Um… right. 

This took a hellofa long time to write. I'll lie and say me being at camp for two weeks (Kick arse camp. They have a big screen TV and every thing.) is the reason I took so long. The truth is I spent the days watching old movies, M*A*S*H, The Crocodile Hunter and Star Trek. Maybe when I'm back to school, I'll write less erratically. Maybe not. 

I sadly want to add my sister is leaving for University and I'm gonna miss her. Wahhh. Well, I'm done crying. Time to steal the stuff she left behind. 

Forward to the stuff I always say...... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You know this. I know this but they need me to say it. Huh, go figure. 

Big happy thanks to: 

Kimmie - For the usual yadda yadda yadda. Miss you blah blah. I have to buy new books now. 

The nice reviewing People: 

MOI – Ahh, not so loud! I'm glad you love it. Keep on trucking...I mean, reviewing. 

aillsinjiin – Well, here's more but it's not quite more more more more. 

Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter – Yes, yes, I know it took along time. This chapter did too. Oh yes, I also dislike over reacting Ron. Well, **evil** over reacting Ron, that is. Ha Ha I shall hold you to that now. I expect you to review. Hope you like this bit though it doesn't quite answer all your pressing questions about Draco. Keep reading and, of course, reviewing. :) 

Unicorn*angel - Hermione and Ron were too busy not knowing they liked each other to watch Harry. But Hermione did notice he was acting a bit weird especially after Harry and Draco broke up. Thank you for reviewing. 

Tionne – Ooh, you are preaching to the choir. (I've decided to start using old cliches.) I hate Ron disowning (or whatever) Harry when he finds out he's gay and/or with Draco. I tried very hard for him to stay loyal to their friendship and still be…for lack of a better word… pissy. Well, if you really want to know, Percy is appearing in future chapters, so I'll touch on that. Most likely very surprised that his mom thinks he has a girlfriend. I think I have more Hermione thinking about the letter in this chappy. Or, at least, about Draco. Thank you, I really like chapter five, too. 

RaevenWynter – Here, my dear, is chapter seven. And I hope you realized you helped me feel very guilty about not finishing quickly. *Sticks her tongue out* Meanie. And you could never get through my booby-trapped house. My traps are now all taken from the Weasley twins. :) Ron's business is one of my fav parts of this story. Well, I hope they get together too but they're both so stubborn. Sigh. 

Whisper, Shimegami - Oh my! You're really stroking my ego by calling this fic great. Thank you. I shall hurry as fast as can. Erm, just out of curiosity: Or else what? 

Portuguese_GirL – Actually, I got both reviews, which is cool cause they're both neat and long. And the second was signed, so I went and made for of your profile. jk. Nice that you noted this fic being planned out because it is. (Sorta) I have two different files on my 'puter, keeping the plot line in order. I'm also really glad you think it's original. That's what I'm always striving for and I'm so glad I hit my mark. You touched on all my favorite scenes. My fav is the make out in the great hall. I love it when people say my stuff seems beautiful. Makes me happy. lol. Keeping Draco IC is sometimes hard, so it's good he seems in it. I promise Draco will wake up fully in the next few chapters. I also promise I'm not giving up on this fic. Thanks for the nice reviews. 

******* 

A true friend is a friend who is willing to help you bury a body. 

******* 

The Muggle truck they were in was black on the outside and black on the inside. The seats were leather and it had been terrible uncomfortable until Hermione had put on the air extinguishing thingy or whatever. It blew cool air in the truck until the temperature was decent. Ron wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He stared ahead at the passing scenery, so he didn't have to look in the back seat. 

Harry was sitting in the back. When they had first started going he hadn't said anything, staring at his feet. Ron hadn't even tried to talk to Harry. He was sure he would just make it worse because he was also sure Harry had gone quite mad, thinking he loved Malfoy. Hadn't Malfoy been a bloody stuck-up bigot of a prat all through Hogwarts? Ron decided he wouldn't tell Harry that right away. The guy looked ready to break down. Hermione wasn't making chitchat either. She had taken it upon herself to drive. Harry had said he wanted to do it but... 

_"I'm not sitting with the blooming Death Eater." Ron howled at Hermione. He wasn't trying for Harry to hear but he did any way. The man's green eyes flashed in anger and he looked ready to verbally lash out at Ron. Hermione beat him to the punch. Or the slap. _

**'SMACK!'**

The sound of Hermione's slap reverberated through his skull, the force sending his head forward. He rubbed the pained spot, staring at the woman in amazement. 

"Oww," he whimpered. At that, Hermione grabbed the front of his sweater and tugged him down to eye level. She glared at him, making him feel an inch tall as she hissed out, "You aren't helping things, Ron." She released him and he straightened, feeling his face blush. No one saw it since Harry had turned away in anger and Hermione was headed over to him to give words of comfort. 

"Don't worry, Harry. I don't think you should drive, though. You don't look well. When was the last time you had something to eat?" Harry didn't answer so she glared at Ron. "Ron, go get Harry a muffin or something." 

When Ron returned begrudgingly with the muffin he found Harry in the back arms crossed and a furious look on his face. With a glare of almost equal pissiness, Ron got into the passenger side and sat glaring out the window. Hermione took the muffin and gave it to Harry before turning the key and starting the car. 

"Ok," Hermione said, speaking to both of them, even though they weren't facing her. "I'm heading for King's Cross Station. They have a train that runs to Hogsmeade in the summer. I can probably get tickets." No one answered her and Ron saw her glower out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Fine." She said icily, turning onto the road. She stared tight-lipped out the front window. When the sun started pouring in through the window and the air extinguisher came on, Harry fell asleep. Ron glanced at the back seat, feeling very uncomfortable. When he had been mad at Ron, Harry had sat up straight pressed against the door barley touching the unconscious blonde. Now that he was asleep he was leaning over Malfoy arm touching his leg only being held up by his car belt. Ron frowned. He wished Harry wasn't sleeping in that position 'touching' Malfoy. It made the thing he said in the Burrow more real. 

"You don't have to glare at him, you know?" Ron looked up and over. Hermione had been watching him from the corner of her eye. Her hands were on the truck's steering wheel, pinched around so tight her knuckles were white. She sounded quite stressed. Ron snapped his head around and stared out the front. He wasn't sure which him she was referring to. He was glaring at Malfoy but she might have been defending Harry. He didn't know and didn't want her to hit him while driving and careen off the road in a horrible bloody massacre. Or something like that. The red head decided to keep his mouth shut. After a few minutes of silence, sitting straight, staring ahead and glancing fearfully at Hermione every km or so, he was surprised to see her eyes soften. 

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault." 

Damn right. And Ron knew whose fault it was too. The name started with a D and ended with a Y. Ah, forget riddles, it was Draco Malfoy's fault Ron was sure of it. He wisely said none of this. Hermione had her eyes back on the road but also seemed to be watching the two in the back, through the front mirror thingy. 

"It's just I'm worried and Harry's upset and poor..." Hermione's mouth formed a word then she seemed to think better of it and said, rather hurriedly, "them." She cast a nervous glance to the red head. Ron was blitzed, figuring she was just about to say Malfoy. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. If he screamed at her, she would scream back and that would therefore put her off his side. He would need her to help him later with Harry and figure out what was wrong his friend. Maybe it was a love potion. No, that would have worn off by now. Jeez, none of this made sense. Why would Harry like Malfoy. Why? Why? Why? Why? 

"Ron?" Hermione glanced at him. The red head realized he had been snapping his jaw together in frustration for every 'Why'. He looked over at Hermione. 

"What?" 

"Um...I don't know!" she said aghast. "I'm sorry. We don't agree on this whole matter completely..." 

"Damn straight." 

"But, well, I can't exactly tell you why I agree with Harry. Even if you don't, though, you're here to support him, right? Right?" 

"Of course, Hermione." Ron snapped. "I'm here that's all there is to it." 

"Good." 

Silence fell again. They both knew if they tried to talk about Harry they'd start fighting. Ron wasn't about to let her explain any thing to him. Besides she seemed intent on not wanting to explain why she thought what they were doing was smart. Just expected him to trust Harry was right and not insane or hexed. They were both insane. 

Ron growled under his breath. He wanted to be a loyal friend to both of then. Hell, it ached in his cheats when he wasn't but doing so made him feel like a big stupid dog. Loyal, yeah, but blindly stepping out in front of The Knight Bus. Man, did the confusion ever swim in his guts and make him want to throw up. 

Or maybe it was the car trip. He did get carsick every once in a while. 

Hermione was glancing at him guilty. 

_Yeah, that's right. Feel bad that you never side with me._ He sighed feeling a small shrapnel of guilt forming as he thought about Hermione that way. She watched him some more. 

"Why don't you try the radio?" The brown hair woman suggested. 

He looked at her glumly "No, thanks." 

"It's Muggle. You might like it. It'll give you something to do." Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was trying to distract him and she knew, he knew it. Still, like his father, he always though Muggle things were neat. Who knew how much longer he'd be stuck in this truck with his two best friends having gone mad and a Death Eater? Well, not a Death Eater or so claimed Nutso Friend One but Malfoy was wearing the right colors to be close enough. 

Ron looked at the radio thingy in front of him. You just had to tell a wizard radio to go on but he supposed Muggle ones were different. Maybe he could try it. 

No, it was just Hermione way of entertaining (diverging his attention) him, like he was a two-year-old. 

At least, it would take him mind off the things Nutso Friend Two had said. 

No. 

_I wonder which button thingy makes it work?_ He pondered _Not like I want to try it or anything._

"Turn the big knob on the left. That's what turns it on and controls the volume. The other one changes stations." 

Ron frowned at the fact Hermione knew what he was thinking. He thought about pretending not to have heard her, just to spite her, but his curiosity of the Muggle radio got the better of him. He clicked the knob and the radio turned on. 

"But that was before my Bobby done run away with a Tennessee tramp, left me here all alone." 

Ron made a face and put his hand on the knob Hermione had said changed the stations he turned it. The sound fuzzed for a second, then cleared. 

He flipped through the Muggle stations, long enough to hear a few words. Muggle radio was quite bizarre. You couldn't tell the radio what to play and no pictures came out of it, just songs. The music its self was freaky, too. They had none of the usual types he was used to, (His favorite being trollish, where the performers sang Irish folk songs while being attack by a troll. It was different every time) it was just plain music like you could charm a crystal to play. Finally, he stopped clicking, leaving the radio tuned to a pounding song with a loud crazy man ranting about being the real skinny so and so, every one was imitating him and could he please stand up. 

"Ron!" Hermione spat, indicating to the back. Harry stirred in his sleep, probably due to the loud music. With his body movement, Harry's hand slipped down in a mock caress on Malfoy's face. Ron's blue eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned the volume knob until the song was a low murmur before clicking the radio off all together. 

Right. He was going to sit and stare out the windshield for the entire trip. Hermione just shook her head and didn't say any thing. It may not have been a long trip but with him only blinking it seemed to be hours before they finally slid into the station. Hermione turned off the car giving Harry and Malfoy a glance to the back. She turned to Ron. 

"I'm going to see what's going to Hogsmeade today. I should have enough money for at least three tickets." Ron open his mouth to say there was four people but she stopped him with a little glare. "Don't do anything.....mean." He nodded. "I'm serious." 

"Ok, ok. Jeeez." He made a face and turned away from her. She frowned and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I guess I don't give you enough credit." She held his hand for a moment longer before letting go. She peeked over the side of the seat and rummaged through her small bag on the floor. She retrieved a leather change purse and put it in her pocket. 

"I'll be right back. Don't...." 

"Be mean." He said bitterly. She didn't trust him. She never trusted him. He wouldn't even wake Harry up. 

"There's a good lad." She said softly, catching his tone. She reached out and stroked his hair fondly before exiting the truck. When the door closed behind her, he growled and shut his eyes. Making a fist, he punched the dash in front of him a few times venting. With a sigh, he stopped remembering, he his self promised not to wake Harry up. He glanced back at his green-eyed friend, still conked out. 

Still touching Malfoy. 

Another growl and he punched his palm, making less noise. When he stopped he had calmed a tad. He looked over at Malfoy. The blonde did look slightly, as Harry had said, dying. Paler then anyone should be. Maybe it wasn't an act but it still seemed fishy to him. Pulling himself up he looked Harry over, making sure he was uninjured. After a minute, he was slightly satisfied and pulling back saw Hermione's open bag. He peered into it, glancing at a letter on the top. 

He eyed the notepaper, only catching the briefest of letters on the fold. The ink was elf blood green. Ron squinted at the letter. That was weird. The paper seemed worn and had been taped up even but the ink looked fine. If it had been read over and over, wouldn't the ink be smudged? 

Ron closed his eyes shaking his head._ Who cares? Why am I even thinking about this? _He was nosey. That's why. 

_It's true though, _ he thought, looking at the letter, _about the ink. _ Ink smudged on letters. He had to have been ten when he kidnapped a letter from Charlie. He had thought it was wizard reading all of his brother's stories about working with the dragons. Ron had read it so many times the letter had ripped and the ink had bled off. The ink had stained his hands slightly and he spent the day messing up furniture and the like. This letter's ink, on the other hand, looked fine despite its worn appearance. It was, he deducted old but not overly read. 

Hmmm. 

Ron's hand twitched by his side and slowly rose to grab the letter. 

_Don't do it! If Hermione finds out you're reading her mail, she'll kill you! _

Easily ignoring his inner voice, Ron grabbed the letter and fished it from the bag. He held it in font of him. So maybe he shouldn't be looking at Hermione's letters. Then again, what if it was from Krumb or someone to that effect. Then he had a right to look. Didn't he? 

_No!_

"Shhh" He hissed to..well.. himself. He flipped the letter over and frowned. 

Harry Potter,  
4. Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey   


So, this wasn't Hermione's letter. It must be a letter of Harry's. Well, that changed every thing. If Hermione found Ron reading Harry's mail, she'd kill him slowly. If earlier had taught him any thing, it was that Hermione was siding with Harry. Ron went to put the letter back. Or tried to. His hand wouldn't respond to his brain's commands. In fact, he started to pulled the letter all the way out of the envelope. 

"Well, it was already out of the envelope, sort of." He mumbled to himself, trying to justify his actions. 

_Bad bad bad. You should nots be doing this._

Why did his inner voice sound like Dobby the house elf? He looked at his shoulder suspiciously, waiting for the elf to pop up wearing a halo. Nothing happened and he sniffed, irked. He felt annoyed at Harry still for his sticking up for Malfoy. Maybe this would make him feel better. It could be a letter from Sirius. That might be an interesting read. Or, his mind jumped at the prospect, it could be from Hermione. She had written Harry from the Burrow. He always wondered what she said to Harry. Maybe she said something about him. He smiled evilly and opened the letter. 

_Awww._ He thought, sadly, _Maybe this isn't a letter from anyone. It doesn't even say dear… OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!_

The letter slide through his fingers as he felt his cheeks heat up in a full out blush. He now had a sneaky suspicion about who had written this letter. Merlin's beard! It was from....from....MALFOY! He felt ill and tried to stuff the letter back into the envelope. Reading a letter from Hermione was one thing. Reading a perverted letter from Malfoy was something completely different. The letter caught on the tape and opened enough for Ron to read the next sentence. He stopped and pulled open the letter. That sounded almost.... 

Human. 

Without a second glance or thought he read the letter. His face heated up like a fever as he read the phrase 'throes of passion' meaning they had......ick...he didn't want to think about Harry doing that, especially with Malfoy. Pushing past that, he started to feel bad. This was a personal letter from Malfoy to Harry and he should so not be reading it. His name came up though and that gave him enough will and curiosity to finish it. He folded it, again blinking. He glanced at the two in the back seat. So not only did Harry actually love Malfoy but the Slytherin loved Harry back. 

Fuck, that was totally messing with his mind. 

A slight metallic crunch caused him to look up. Through the darken windows he could see Hermione opening the door. In a panic, he stuffed the letter into his robe pocket, hoping she wouldn't spot him with it. 

"I've gotten tickets." She said, efficiently. "It's on a ghost train, so it was cheap, too." Hermione poked her head in the door and looked at Ron 

"Could you wake Harry up?" Hermione asked, gently. Ron shot a glance at Harry, not wanting to. It wasn't like he didn't want to touch his friend. He didn't think he'd catch something. He didn't want Harry awake. He could never lie to Harry and he knew he'd tell his friend about the letter. He didn't want Harry to know. He felt so ashamed. And what if Harry woke up and confirmed the whole letter was true. All of it. It just couldn't be this way. 

Ron reached over the back of his seat and jabbed Harry in the shoulder. 

"Wake up, Harry." He muttered as loud as he could with a huge constricting lump in his throat. Then he threw open his door and torn out like Voldemort himself was in the back seat. 

Hermione protested at his exit. She had wanted Ron to wake Harry she didn't have to get back into the truck, crawl across the seat and wake him herself. Ron ignored her and leaned aganist the truck with his eyes closed. 

Behind his lids his imagination played little scene from what he had read about Harry and Malfoy. Growling and blushing in anger and embarrassment he tried to shake the pictures away. It didn't work. 

He heard the door open on the other side of the truck and heard the light murmur of Hermione and Harry talking. Guilt and anger filled the red head. He was mad at Harry and Hermione and guilty for feeling so. He even felt slight well more then slight guilt for reading Malfoy's letter to Harry. Taking a breath, trying to forget, Ron rounded the truck. Hermione had all the trunks and bags piled in front of her. Two were open and while Hermione searched through one, Harry pulled his Invisibility cloak from the other and headed towards the open door of the truck. 

Ron pretended he wasn't watching as Harry gently (And it was ever so gently, as if he thought Malfoy was glass and would break) wrapped Malfoy in his invisibility cloak. Hermione glanced up and muttered a lightening spell on the invisible Malfoy. Harry nodded a small thanks. Hermione stood up with a thick text in her hand. Before Ron could ask her what the book was for she set it down and transfigured it into a luggage cart. Tucking her wand into her blouse pocket, she directed Ron to load the bags onto the cart. 

When he finished he stood, carefully away from Harry. He could see the anger and betrayal on Harry's face couldn't allow himself to stop. He was too confused. He just needed to think. Right on schedule came a disapproving glare from Hermione. He looked away from both of them. All he needed were a few seconds to clear his mind. Then they could be mad based on that decision. Hermione looked ready to rain pain down on him but Harry just looked like Ron had kicked him. The red head let out a small sigh, feeling like he had kicked him. 

Hermione open her bag that was on top of the cart and removed a cloak and two hats. She pulled her heavy winter cloak on, then pulled the hood up so her face was shadowed. Then she pushed a black pointed hat on Harry's head and another on Ron's. Harry looked at her surprised, shifting the invisible weight. 

"Er… what are the hats for?" 

Hermione smiled, slightly apologetic, "If I had time I think I'd do a Glamour but the train will be leaving soon. Just keep you heads down until we get a privet compartment." Still getting a confused look, she explained, "You said you want to keep out of the public's eyes with him. If you get spotted on a train bond for Hogsmeade, everyone is going to know where you're going." 

"Oh," Harry said. Ron thought that was pretty smart but didn't bother saying so. Hermione knew she was smart. She looked at him and gestured over. 

"Lets go." Ron followed, too deep in thought to take much notice of their brief excursion to the Muggle world. 

_Maybe it's a trick? That letter couldn't have been written from the Slytherin I know. _

Ron followed Hermione down through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. On the platform there were more ghosts then humans, milling around, loading into the train. The train with about 20 cars long and had a pitch-black engine with bone finishing. Everything was wavy and almost see through. Since it was a ghost train, Ron shrugged off its appearance. He'd seen one before, even if he'd never ridden on it. It was best way for ghosts who couldn't will themselves other places to travel. It was also the only train that ran to Hogsmeade, until the Hogwarts Express made it's run in the fall. It had once been a real train but because of a terrible wreak caused by a magical cow (Or so the story went) all the crew died. Because the train hit the magical cow, it became a ghostly apparition, ergo its title, ghost train. They weren't very common and this was the only one that the living could ride on. Hermione and Harry looked at it in amazement, Hermione even muttering wow under her breath. Ron figured neither had seen a ghost train before. Hermione quickly forget about sight seeing. 

"Hurry up. We'll try and get and empty compartment. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people around today." Hermione again put herself in charge. They found a empty compartment and Harry placed Malfoy across one of the seats while Ron sat himself lightly on the seat beside Hermione. He didn't say any thing in the minutes before the train started and as sound as the ticket collector had come and gone. He got up and walked to the compartment door. 

"Where are you going, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up at him sharply 

He didn't bother to look at either of his friends as he went through the door muttering, "To see if they serve liquor in the dinning car." 

******* 

Ron had left Hermione alone with Harry and his unconscious....whatever the blonde was to Harry. This didn't prove to be much company. Harry asked her if she though it'd be ok for him to uncloak Draco. She had nodded and Harry had fixed Malfoy laying across a seat invisibility cloak as a pillow. The brunette tried not to stare at Harry's careful and meticulous moves. Her friend's eyes tore at her heart. He was so, so sad. 

Harry finished tucking Malfoy onto his makeshift bed and made a move to seat on the bench facing the blonde. When he caught Hermione looking at him, he stiffened and went to sit a few seats over. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. She watched Harry's eyes stare dull green out the window. Every so often his eye would flick to Malfoy. Harry's mouth pursed and worry lines sprinkled his brow. Hermione watched his eyes reading the only a single emotion. It was one she herself got when thinking of a certain someone. Total and utter yearning. 

She watched him, her stomach twisting with dark vibes. It was so sad. Sad and sick. He just sat away from the smaller man and watched. She could see how much he wanted to be nearer. It was like the little boy in the candy store. Yearning for a treat that he knew he shouldn't ask for and couldn't take. Hermione wanted to cry right there in the train. Poor, poor Harry Potter. Her literal mind whirled trying to find a solution for his problem. Instead, she found only descriptions of her raven hair friend. 

Romeo. Her mind came up with Romeo. 

Not how that name was used in flippantly. Casual. Not, oh Harry, you heart breaker. You Romeo. No, not in the way so many people used it. Not as a boy who created a line of eager girls or guys. Not as the lover, Casanova, or dare she say it... player. Yes, even though she cringed to use it, player was the word she was looking for. No, that was not the term Hermione was thinking. 

Little boy with true love flung at him with no heads up. 

That was how Hermione would describe her friend. The story of Romeo and Juliet was not a tale of the wooing and sweeping of Juliet off her feet. It was a confusion of true love. 

_'My only love sprung from my only hate.'_

Besides, even if Romeo snuck into the Capulet's garden, it was Juliet that called out to him and for him. 

The brunette swung her head almost brutally to stare at the blonde man. 

Did he call to Harry like that and make their romance fit her only misshapen comparison? He couldn't of. Draco Malfoy could never be Juliet Capulet. 

Or could he be? 

Hermione didn't know. How did their relationship start? Harry's quick tale had been of love and lust. A mistake, a misunderstanding, a misdemeanor. A horrible result. There was no time for the sappy romantic. 

She could see it, though. The blonde calling out to her sweet friend in a metaphorical garden. It must have been lonely all those years being a Malfoy and a Slytherin. He could be compared to the girl child of fourteen, friendless save a nurse, locked and bond by a family name. 

Hermione could find a comparison in her well-read mind. 

Yes, Draco could be to Harry as Juliet was to Romeo. 

Their story had already ended with a tragedy. It hadn't resulted in death but it killed their relationship. It made Harry sit across from what he wanted not allowing himself to touch or take. If that wasn't tragedy, Hermione was looking at the wrong definitions. 

But could Shakespeare be rewritten? If she helped her friend reclaim what he wanted. If she could forgive and help Ron to too. He had come so far himself. If she could do that, could the tragedy be over looked? 

Maybe. 

If Malfoy lived long enough. 

She loved Harry enough to make sure he did. Then Harry could have his Juliet. 

She smirked despite the depth of her thoughts. 

What would Malfoy think if he knew he was compared to one of the more famous woman in literature. She continued to smirk. Another reason he would have to stay alive 

So she could call him Juliet. 

****** 

Ron had found the dinning car but had left in disgust. He had forgotten where he was: a ghost train. The whole dinning car and even the cars close to it reeked of rotten food and spoilt meat. He'd taken a puff of clean air before dashing through the car, it's tables piled high with moldered food. He finally breathed again three cars away. He sighed, looking for a place to sit. He found one car with open seats grouped around tables. He sat on one heavily, his back facing the window. Maybe he should have stayed near the ghost food. At least his mind was distracted and he didn't have to think about any thing. 

"Hello." 

Ron looked up startled. A frumpy looking ghost from the next bench was looking at him. He was dressed neatly and trimly and you might not even notice he was dead except for the fact he was transparent and one of his arms was tucked in his belt. Unsure what to say, Ron nodded in greetings then immediately wished he hadn't. The ghost took it as an offering for conversation and floated right over. He came to a rest on the bench in front of Ron's bench. 

"Hello." The ghost said again. 

"Er..lo" Ron replied, not knowing what else to say. 

"My name is Clancy Terwallop. And you are...?" 

"Ron Weasley." 

The ghost nodded knowingly. "Wonderful, wonderful and how are you felling this fine lovely day?" Clancy looked out the window to see the landscape had become rain and mist, "This horrid yucky day, that is." 

"Fine." 

"Going to Hogsmeade for business then, are you?" Clancy said, glancing at Ron and eyeing a patch Ron's robe, his eyebrow quirked. "Or looking for work?" 

"I have a job, actually." Ron said angrily, pulling the patched part of his robe in the unseen shadow of his arm. A gravy stain popped up instead. "My own business, in fact." 

_So there!_

"Own business!" Clancy exclaimed, not noticing Ron's voice. "I too have..er..had my own business." He looked confused, thinking. "At least, I think I did. The past is quite muddled." He gave a ghostly pout. 

"How......sad for you." Ron said 

"Isn't it?" Clancy said, flickering, almost whimpering. "I hardly remember my death." His eye screwed shut for a few second, then popped open. "Oh yes, that was how I went. Truly ghastly." He assured Ron. 

"I'm sure..." 

"Well, any way," The ghost went on, cheery again, and interrupted the redhead. "The important thing is you're working. It is most rewarding when you work, isn't it?" 

"Sure." 

"I most enjoyed work when I was living. I was an accountant, actually. Being dead is mostly like a vacation. I despise vacation. Actually, it was vacation that really made me sell the farm." 

Oh Damn! A chatty ghost. Could staying in the compartment with Harry and Malfoy really have been that bad? 

"So, are you traveling alone, lad?" Clancy asked, the eyes now fixing themselves on Ron. Ron bristled slightly about being called lad and slightly at the look the ghost was giving him. Was he insinuating something new now? 

"Actually, I'm not." Ron growled. Something about the ghost was really raising his hackles more then usual pestering. "I'm going to Hogwa....I'm mean, I'm going to Hogsmeade with my two best friends." _And some extra baggage I've yet to figure out._

"Ahh, Hogsmeade." The ghost said, leaning in eagerly. "Lovely place, it is. So, why are not sitting next to your best chaps?" 

"For your information one of them is a girl." Ron said, frostily unsure why having Hermione listed as a chap bothered him. Clancy didn't seem to notice Ron's voice had gone miffed. He smiled brightly. 

"Your girlfriend?" 

"No!" Ron cried quickly. Hermione was not his girlfriend! 

"Right." The ghost said, giving a knowing wink. "So, what will you be doing at Hogsmeade with your two best friends and your girlfriend.?" 

"He's not my best friend!" Ron shouted before realizing what he had said, "I mean, there's not two guys and a girl. It's one girl and a guy... my best friends... going to Hogsmeade with me. Just Harry and Herm. No girlfriend or other bloke." 

_You idiot._ Ron berated himself in his head. _iYou're not supposed to tell people about Malfoy or that Harry was on the train. That's what all the damn secrecy is for._ Granted it was only a ghost but one could never tell with ghosts. Ron looked Clancy up and down. The ghost seem unfazed and was staring out the window. 

"Harry and Herm?" He said, lightly. "How odd. I'm sure I read just those name in the daily profit someone left on the street one day." 

"Um, maybe you have, I wouldn't know." Ron looked out the window, wishing this conversation was over. When he meet up with Hermione again, he was so not mentioning how badly he sucked at being inconspicuous. 

"Yes, I do recall it. That means you're... How fascinating, having a conversation with celebrities. That is, of course, only if I am to assume that your friend Harry is, of course, Harry..." 

"Shut up!" Ron snapped ,before groaning. 

"Rennelling, the famous wizard poet and his muse, Herminineti, the mountain hag." Clancy finished, giving Ron an odd look. 

_Who?_

"Um, right. Darn, they were trying to travel inconspicuously." Maybe, this wasn't to bad after all. 

"My dear boy, there is no reason to tell me to shut up. If your friends wish to be unsolicited, all you could do was say as much." 

"Look, I'm having a very stressful day." Ron said. Clancy frowned. 

"And I'm having a very stressful death. I mean, one day I'm living, the next I'm not. And you living are so rude to us dead." Ron was having a very sinking feeling he was talking to a dead relation of moaning Myrtle. "I mean, I was born before you were a twinkle in your father's eye. Weren't you ever told to respect your elders? Haven't I suffered enough what with my arm bitten of by a hippogriff and a fifty-foot fall to my death. All my pain and you snotty living types can't even be bothered to give me a bloody hello!" 

Ron looked at the Clancy for a moment, stunned before shouting, "I DID tell you hello!" 

Clancy stared at him pearl eyes blinking in dead shock. "Oh right. Cheerio then." Clancy floated off into the next car. Ron shook his head in awe. The dead were so annoying. At least, the dead fool didn't seem likely to be telling anyone of Harry and Malfoy going to Hogsmeade. He thought some weird poet was on the train. He sighed and lent back in his seat. As he did so, he heard the sound of paper crunching in his pocket. He winced, remembering putting the letter there. He felt a slight twitch to read the letter again. He ignored it. It was just a small part of him that liked to snoop in private things. It had mostly been appeased today. The part wondering what the hell was going on didn't need the letter to know. Even he didn't have a hard time figuring it out. 

The stupid, blonde, snobby, rich , Death Eater, git loved his best friend. 

And... 

Harry loved the stupid, blonde git back! 

"Uggh!" 

How the bloody hell had Ron missed that? 

******** 

When the train pulled up to a stop in Hogsmeade, Hermione gently tapped Harry's shoulder. He covered Malfoy in the invisibility clock while Hermione charmed the bags and trunk out of the train, on to the platform. Harry joined her a few minutes later, trying to hold the other man so he didn't look too odd. The crowd started to thin but they both waited, scanning the people and ghosts for a familiar redhead. 

Hermione was a little worried about seeing Ron. He had said he was going to get a drink and due to the stress of the situation Hermione could see it very possible that he was drunk. She bite her lip. If he was drunk, she'd have no control on Ron said or did. She never did when he was drunk. He could say something he didn't really want to Harry. She didn't want her black hair friend to go through anymore pain. She certainly didn't want them to become estranged. Unfortunately, Ron became a little too open and loose when he drank. He either yelled or..... 

Hermione blushed as she remembered the last time Ron had a wee bit to much ale and the not overly unwanted touches and kisses. The next day Ron didn't remember a thing but she had, since she only drank Butterbeer. 

"Maybe he decided to stay on the train and ditch me." Harry commented, breaking Hermione out of her memories. She frowned when she noted that Harry had said ditch me, not us, like he was some problem that needed to be dumped. She patted her friend's too thin shoulder. "I wouldn't blame him." 

_I would._

"He wouldn't do that." She promised. Ron could never be that mean spirited to Harry. Besides he told her he was there for Harry. 

_But if that bloody stupid arsed pin headed red head git has passed out from guzzling to much Grog and I have to go get him, I will hex him so hard his whole blooming extended family will feel it!_

It seemed Hermione's silent threats were not needed because when she scanned the crowed again she caught sight of him. He was weaving his way between a ghost so bloody he put the bloody baron to shame and a witch in a purple robe covered in spider patterns. 

"There he is." Hermione affirmed. "He's not leaving." She look again and sighed in relief. He wasn't the least bit tipsy. 

"So, good of you to join us." She snipped when he reached them. "The snack car nice?" 

"Hmm?" Ron said, apparently missing all of her snippy sarcasm, "Oh, I found it but it was so vile I just sat on the other side of the train. I couldn't bare to go back through it." He brushed his robe, nervously. "But here I am." He looked at Harry, with a small smile before blushing and looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. 

Hermione blinked in surprise, then shook it off. Ron changed his mind on things so often. She'd just have to live with it and be glad that, at least in this mood, he was calm and not mad at Harry. At least, not openly mad at Harry. 

"Ok," She started clapping her hands to get their attention. Ron's eyes snapped up from his amazing shoes and Harry's eyes slowly trailed from a lover he couldn't even see. Hermione bite the inside of her cheeks to stop any pitying comments. 

"First, we have to fine a good way into Hogwarts. Since we're doing this incognito, I'm guessing we aren't going up the path in the front doors." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement but didn't offer suggestions. She frowned. 

"Which means," She continued as her frown deepened, "We could either go through Honey Dukes or the screaming shack." 

"Good plan." Ron said, supportively. 

"The problems," She continued "Are that it's late so Honey Dukes is closed and you can't break into the shrieking shack." 

"Right." Ron agreed. She shot him a glare, so he returned to looking at his shoes. 

"What about the front way to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "No one should really be watching it." 

"Not a great idea." Ron said frowning. "The bad guys are probably on the look out for him." He jerked a thumb in Harry's direction. 

"My finding Draco wasn't a planned meeting. He wasn't sent in as a trap. It's not like Death Eaters are watching his every move, so being out in the open is unsafe" Harry growled back. 

"Actually, I was thinking about you. If they know where you are, they'll follow. But your idea makes sense too." Harry glowered at Ron, pretending he though Harry had actually meant what he said. "Either way the front entrance is a bad idea." 

"So, that leaves?" Harry asked turning to Hermione. 

"Honeydukes. How in the world will we break in? Most outside doors are spelled for Alohomora." 

Ron gave her a look. Harry got it. They were in Hogsmeade, after all. "Who do you think we're going to get to help us pick a lock, Herm?" Ron asked. 

"I was hoping it wouldn't be them." Hermione admitted. She moaned and covered her eyes. "I don't want to go to their shop again. It's scary" 

"It's not that bad." Ron insisted. She just gave him a look. 

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked, giving both of them an exasperated look. 

"The twins decided to start their joke shop and place it in the middle of Hogsmeade which as you may recall already has a joke shop. If you think being in a war between two businesses is bad, imagine when they're both prank shops..." 

"And it is your brothers that are in the middle of a huge never ending prank war." Ron finished interrupting Hermione, smiling slightly. 

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry grunted, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Believe me, it's bad." Hermione said, patting her hair worriedly. 

"Yeah, last time we visited them one of the spells hit Herm and-" Ron yelped as the brunette stomped on his foot. 

"You promised you'd never say any thing about that!" 

"Right." Ron said, grinning till he looked at Harry and the smile melted. "Actually, the whole family kind of avoids visiting them. They've locked themselves in and I haven't seen either for weeks. Afraid their shop will be hexed if they leave even for dinner." 

"Well, if they're our only hope for breaking into Honeydukes, I guess we better get this over with." Hermione said, mournfully. 

"It can't be that bad." Harry said. He gestured down the street. "It's down that way, right?" 

"Yeah, come on, Herm." Ron said, grabbing the witch's arm and pulling her alongside him. 

Twilight fell surprising quickly over Hogsmeade as they walked down the cobblestone street. The sky lost the pink orange glow of sunset and went to deep purple dotted with stars. The sliver of the gibbous moon flitted behind a cloud as soon as it rose. Magic streetlights flared up, giving purple and orange glow to the three walking. Harry had put himself in the lead walking quickly and anxiously. He had been to the Twin's shop before, though that was before the trouble their summer opening had caused. Draco's weight pressed lightly into his arm, making him speed up. Ron easily kept pace with Harry, due to his long legs, but Hermione the same height as Harry, had pushed herself into a slight jog least she be dragged along. 

Harry stopped when they reached the store. A large glowing sign proudly displayed the shop open. Also glowing slightly in a porch light was the front walk of the store that had been painted in red and white squares like a checkers board. He didn't remember that when the twins had shown off their store to him last summer. Hermione pushed ahead of him, also looking at the walkway. 

"Only step on the red squares." She told Harry, brushing the hair from her eyes. "The white are booby trapped. I learned that the last time we visited. It's a wonder they get any business." She paused, then glanced at Ron. 

"It is the red right?" 

He shrugged, "I dunno." 

"Test it. Step on the first red square." 

"Why me?" Ron cried, voice rising to a slight wail. 

"Because I told you to." 

Ron sighed but nodded, surprisingly not needing any more argument then that. He crept up to the red square like it would run away from him. 

"Something this millennium would be nice Ron," Hermione said. 

"Ok, ok." He grumbled before leaping onto the red square. He froze, bracing himself for a hex. When nothing came, he relaxed. "Red it is, then." He hopped to the next red square before turning back. "Urm, Harry...you need any help?" 

Startled by the offer, Harry shook his head. Ron nodded then hurried away, jumping down the walk. Harry stepped carefully on to the red square then to the next. He heard Hermione start behind him. He moved slowly, careful not to even let a bit of robe fall on the white square, least a harsh hex that could harm or kill Draco be set off. Eventually they got the front porch. Harry made no move to knock the door, hoping Ron and Hermione knew how to talk to the twins. 

Ron reached out and squashed a ugly stone gargoyle on the nose. It came to life snarling and rubbing its hurt nose. Ron pulled up one of its ears and shouted into it. 

"OI! You two open up or come down. It's Ron and I've got Harry and Hermione with me and we need your help." 

Ron stepped away from the gargoyle, waiting. The thing cocked its head then opened its mouth wide like one of its fountain cousins then froze. 

"Password?" Floated out of its mouth, the voice tinny like a bad recording from a telephone company. Ron frowned. 

"What? It's me, Ron!" 

"Password!" It insisted. 

Ron shrugged and looked over at Hermione. "Do you know the password?" 

The woman let out a sniff of irritation. "This is getting ridiculous." She pushed Ron aside and the redhead wobbled, waving his arm, trying not to fall back on to a white square. Harry freed up his right hand long enough to grab his friends robe and steady him. Ron nodded a breathless thanks, eyeing the white squares like they were coiled to attack. Hermione paid none of this mind grabbing the gargoyles ear and pulling it towards her. 

"Fred and George Weasley you two get your arses down here this second or I am coming up! Believe me, you don't want me to come and get you!" 

There was a banging noise and a wild struggle. "Cripes Hermione!" George's voice came clearly from the stone mouth "You sound like our mum." 

"Yeah." Fred's voice agreed. "You can't boss us around like Ron!" 

"NOW!" Her voice left no room for argument. 

"Coming!" The voices coursed together and there was another bang. A slight buzzing emitted from the stone gargoyle's mouth before it yawned and went to sleep. A light above the group blazed forth from a window above them and loud footsteps came tromping down a flight of stairs. The clicking of half a dozen locks being opened and the mumble of counter curses could be heard. The door creaked open as one of the twins stepped out. 

"Ron!" Said the first twin who grabbed his younger brother, giving him a strangling hug around the neck. It showed to be Fred since Harry could see George grinning from the shop threshold. He seemed none too keen on stepping foot out of their shop. 

"Hermione!" Fred cried next grabbing the woman around the waist and actually picking her up in the hug. He set he down when she slapped the back of his head and then he ruffled her hair. "Hairs grown all back then? Excellent!" 

"Just as we said it would." George interjected, getting his first words in. "See there was no reason to yell at us." 

"Jackasses." Hermione growled. Fred merely patted her head and spun around spying Harry. 

"Harry!" The redhead threw up his arms and made a step towards. Harry backed away and ducked behind Ron. Both the twins gave him a curious look . 

"Er, Harry's not in the hugging mood tonight." Ron said. 

"Ok." Fred said stepping back, giving Harry a weird look. 

"What can we do for you three?" George asked. 

"That is so important that you had to scream at us?" Fred looked at Hermione through the corner of his eyes. "By the way Hermione, I'm sure Mum'll be so proud at how much you sound like her." Hermione flicked a hand at him like displeased royalty. Fred grabbed it and plated a kiss on it, so she pulled away. "I'm hurt! I'm wounded. The lady is distraught by my actions." Hermione's brown eyes rolled again but she smiled slightly as a blush played on to her cheeks. Ron frowned, annoyed by his brother flirting with his...with Hermione, when she obviously didn't want him too. 

Ron cuffed his brother on the forehead when Fred took Hermione's hand again. 

"Cut it out." He snarled. Hermione covered her mouth to stop a giggle hand still held in Fred's. 

"Looks like you have competition Ronniekins." George called, stepping onto the foyer, also. Ron turned to George going red. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, I have no competition." Fred said, voice going low. "For my love for the sweet lady Granger is purer then um....." He turned to his twin for help. 

"Then really pure stuff." George said helpfully. 

"Yeah." He turned back to Hermione. "I love you more then the moon loves...other moons from… um, other planets." 

"Your poetry is atrocious." Hermione said coldly, trying to pull her hand away. 

"Cut it out." Ron said ,hitting Fred repeatedly on the head. 

"Stop hitting me!" The brothers started smacking each other. George moved out of the doorway to save his twin. 

"All of you cut it." Harry commanded in a low voice. "There isn't time to fool around. We need your help. Are you going to give it or not? 

"Of course we'll help you Harry!" George exclaimed. "You're our favorite little brother." Fred nudged Ron and gave him a little grin. Ron merely scowled back. George went to put his arm over Harry's shoulder but Harry backed away from it. The twin chuckled. 

"Right, no touchy." 

Fred raised an eyebrow "What? Did'ya get some infectious disease, Potter?" George eyed Harry's arms, then rammed a elbow into his twins ribs gesturing with his head. Fred looked too, then murmured in understanding. 

"So, it's an invisible disease, is it?" 

Harry blushed and stiffened but didn't drop his gaze. 

"Who is it?' Fred asked. 

"Nothing and nobody of your concern." Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded. 

"Did you kidnap some rich bloke?" Fred asked. Ron watched as Harry stiffened when Fred said rich. Neither of the twins seem to notice. 

"Ooh, is it Fudge?" Fred asked. 

"Right! You've kidnapped the minister of magic, haven't you, Harry?" George turned to Fred. "I always knew he was an evil chap and this proves it, kidnapping poor dear old dummy Fudge." 

"Too true." Fred agreed, nodding and murmuring in disappointment. "I always knew it would come to this." 

Hermione growled again and rolled her eyes. "Both of you simpletons, stop it this instant!" 

"Harry hasn't kidnapped Fudge." Ron said, deciding to come Harry's defense. 

"Who did he kidnap then?" The twins asked together. 

"Nobody, you bloody idiots!" Ron shouted. 

"Suuure, he hasn't." George said, dragging out the U sound. 

"Why then all the secretly? Why are you looking for a hideout?" Fred asked 

"We aren't!" Ron said. "I think." He looked over at Harry appealing for him to answer. A small silence spread. 

"Look." Harry said finally. "I have a problem and I won't say what I'm doing and will be doing isn't technically illegal.. My lov... frie... this person I know is in a lot of trouble. He's dying. I need to get to Hogwarts. I need to help him. I promised him I'd........" He stopped, letting out a sigh. "We have to get to Hogwarts but we can't go through the main ways because You Know Who might be watching." 

"You think You Know Who has his eyes out for you?" George asked, as the amusement lifted from both the twins' eyes. 

Harry shrugged "No more then usual. Ron..." Harry paused and frowned, not looking towards Ron. "when he decided he'd like to help says for safety sake we...I shouldn't go to Hogwarts the main way. Even though this fucking little display is wasting time." 

Ron glared at his friend. The way Harry said it sounded like Ron was trying to kill Malfoy. Well, for once, he wasn't. Both of the twins looked at Harry undoubtedly unnerved by his strange behavior. 

"Harry don't blame Ron for thing that aren't in his control." Hermione scolded without malice. "His idea is just." 

Harry nodded with a sigh bending over and looking like an old man trying to lift a load several time his weight. "I know." His whispered. His green eyes turned mournfully towards Ron. "Sorry, Ron." 

"S'ok." Ron said, patting lightly on the man's shoulder. The trio turned to the twins who had watched the display silently then had started passing looks and gestures to each other. When they noticed the eyes on them, they looked apart. 

"So...er, what exactly do you want us to do?" Fred asked both of the twins seeming embarrassed at watching a distraught Harry. 

"Um." Hermione said when Harry shrugged. "We need to...break into ...Honey Dukes?" She almost winced when her voice rose into a question. 

"Say it again, without the question mark." George said. 

"Bugger yourselves." Ron said standing up taller behind Hermione. "We all know you can break in and we need to. It's important to Harry so it's important to Hermione and.....and me. You'd said you were going to help." 

The twins clapped. 

"Great speech, Ronnie." Fred said. 

"But we were going to help anyway." George said, ruffling his brother's hair. He ducked a fist. "We'd love to help." 

Harry gave a ghost of a smile. "Great." He turned down the path careful to keep to the red. He missed two pairs of eyes widening. 

"Now?" The twins asked dubiously at the same time. Each twin was grabbed, Fred by Ron and George by Hermione and were dragged, hopping like, down the path. 

"What about our shop?" George asked, trying to detach his sleeve from Hermione's fist. 

"It's not protected enough!" Fred protested, giving a wrench to his arm. 

"Too bad!" Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time. They let go of the twins at almost the same time. Ron copying Hermione, with some sort of expectation. It worked because the men sighed and followed, Fred giving one mournful look to their building. They muttered a second and then George jogged slightly to catch up with Harry. Fred moved in between Hermione and Ron. The careful chocolate eyes of the only witch in the group watched George for a second like a mother cat looking for danger to her kittens. Feeling it was safe she shifted her view to Fred. He was walking closer to her, to annoy Ron, which worked because she could see the poor dear fuming. She was about to shove Fred. After all Ron had been the best she'd ever seen. Nothing could sway his loyalty to his friends she knew that now...when the twin spoke up quickly and suddenly to Ron. 

"So, Ron who does Harry have under there?" 

"Why would he know?" Hermione interjected before Ron could say any thing to his brother. Goodness knew he couldn't keep a secret. Fred grinned. 

"Because Harry tells you two everything and you said something before Ron could because you know he'd slip and because he's now adverting his eyes because he knows I'll make him tell me." Fred swung an arm over Ron's shoulder, who was indeed adverting his eye. 

"Come on, Ronnie, you can tell me. Who does Harry have?" Fred grinned at his brother good naturally. 

"A giant ferret." Ron said before ducking out from under his brother's arm and jogging ahead. 

Fred turned to Hermione. "A giant...ferret?" 

"Sure." She hurried to catch up, leaving Fred trailing behind. 

They reached Honey Dukes and the two elder Weasleys knelt down in front of the huge door. 

"This shouldn't take long." Fred assured, pulling his wand and a leather case out of his robe. He tossed the case to George. 

"If you'll do the honors, brother dear." 

"Of course." George said, opening the case to reveal different sized silver rods. "Remember to double check for cross bred charms." He looked up at their audience. "It's the newest thing in security. I hear Gringotts installing them." 

"Yeah, they pack a real nasty punch. I doubt this lot," George indicated to the sweet shop with his thumb "has bother to upgrade though." 

"True." George agreed. 

Hermione made a nasty face at how easy the two could perform a crime. She had to admit though, they knew their stuff. George knelt down in front of the door, inserting two thin rods into the lock while Fred waved his wand over the door, searching for hexes. Hermione, Ron and Harry stood silently behind the twins, the only sound in the street was the thin scraping of the lock picks and Fred's chanting. After a few minutes, the bolt-clicked back and the twins grinned. 

"It's a shock really.." George said, placing his picks back in their leather case. 

"That the buildings here are not better protected." Fred finished, as he opened the door open a crack and peeked inside. 

"A non law abiding citizen could easily break in." George added. 

"Of course we are working for a noble cause." Fred said, grinning. George nodded in agreement. The twins stepped carefully through the door, then beckoned for the three other to follow. Hermione studied the doorframe as she entered. 

"That didn't seem very hard for you to get in." She said. "Not very protected or are you just very good at breaking and entering?" 

"A little from column A, a little from column B." Fred answered and both twins grinned at her. 

"The truth is," George stated as all three had passed the threshold and he was gently closing the door. "that the real anti theft spell for this store is that all the sweets turn to cockroach clusters at night." 

Hermione could in truth see that the usual stores of brightly colored candy was now replaced with the chocolate stuff. She made at face at the room's eldest Weasleys. 

"I hope you didn't learn that little fact first hand." She accused. Both twins looked offended. 

"Of course not." Fred whispered. "Stealing from a sweet shop would be totally...um." 

"Immoral?" Hermione suggested. 

"I was going to say with out scruples." Fred said. 

"It sounds cooler." George added. 

"Will all of you shut up!" Harry's voice growled from across the store to where he had already stood by the trap door. His hands were empty of his invisible burden as his fingers scrambled over the trap door hidden in the floorboards, searching for a handle. The twins looked at each other surprised at Harry's snappy behavior, a look Hermione would mirror if she hadn't known the reason for Harry's distress. To him, it must seem like time was running out and she couldn't help but agree. It looked like Malfoy's life was quickly draining out of the proverbial hourglass. 

Harry was quickly joined by the stores other B&E'er and Ron and George help Harry lift the trap door up. Harry picked up Malfoy and started to make his way down the dark stairs. He was gone before the twins could say anything and Hermione smiled slightly apologetic. 

"He appreciates it, you know?" She said, voice hopeful. 

"Yeah.." Fred stated but was cut off by a thump above them. They could hear voices. 

"Oh, Bugger." George moaned, "Looks like the owners are awake. Hurry up and get out of here!" 

"Thanks!" Hermione said, in a loud whisper going quickly and silently down the hole. Not quick enough in seemed because Ron was shoved in on top of her and the door was shut. The sound of the twins dashing out of the shop pounded in Hermione's ears before her feet lost grip due to Ron weight and they both slid down the stairs to the bottom. She resisted a shriek as she fell, not wanting to alert anyone. Ron moaned when they landed in a painful heap. Hermione's heart pumped faster before she got her brains together and kicked Ron off of her. 

"Lumos." She muttered and her wand flared up, encasing the dim tunnel in a bubble of pale gleam. Harry stared down on them, eyes glittering like they had been replaced with bits of glass. 

"Ready? Lets go." Hermione pursed her lips but forgave Harry for caring more for his love then two best friends. Ron got up first, then gentlemanly helped Hermione to her feet. She shook herself slightly, feeling dusty and dirty from the fall. Ron sported a black smug on his face, which her hand twitched to wipe away. She turned quickly, clearing her throat. 

"Lets go." She said, hoarsely mimicking Harry's previous words. Harry pulled ahead like a guide though there was only one way to go. Hermione kept up, deftly holding her lit wand out. They made silent pace, all teasing left with Ron's brothers. Hermione might have taken the time to observe her friends but just didn't feel like her mind conjuring riddled explanations. She stared at the wall instead. They were earthen and packed the kind that made Hermione nervous like they wandered into an unstable mine. Soft dirt squished beneath her feet, roots breezed above her. She tightened her grip on her wand, holding down a grimace. 

_A nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms indeed._ She thought, grumpily _all that's missing is an oozy smell, whatever that is._

They went on for ten minutes, the only significant thing being when she tripped and Ron caught her before she fell. 

"We're close to the end." He whispered to her, as though normal volume voiced speech was off limits. 

Hearing a moan, Hermione looked over to the source of the sound raising her wand to get more light. Harry was struggling with the invisible Malfoy. Harry hissed in pain and his arms went slack. Malfoy hit the floor with a thump and the cloak slipped off him. Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Blimey." Ron whispered to her "He's awake." 

Harry fell to his knees in front of the blonde whose eyes were open and rolling wildly around, not staring at anything. Malfoy's face glistened in the wand light as sweat poured down his cheeks. He writhed, moaning holding his arm to his cheats. 

"Draco?" Harry asked holding the man down pressing a hand to his cheats. 

"My arm hurts and I'm hot." The man whimpered, not seeming to even see where he was. "It's dark and I can't see anything." He was breathing in deep gasp. Harry pressed a hand too Malfoy's forehead. 

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." Harry whispered soothingly. 

"Ok, Harry." Malfoy whispered back, rolling over with a groan and closing his eyes. Harry sat staring the man his eyes wide before taking his hand off Malfoy's forehead and scooping him up. He turned to glare at Hermione and Ron as if they shouldn't have been here to see that. He turned and started briskly down the corridor. With a glare mirroring Harry's boring into the man's back, Ron followed. Hermione grabbed Harry's dropped cloak and followed them both. 

The three of the slipped out from behind the one eyed witch blinking as the torch light hit there eyes. Ron leaned sulkily against the wall while Harry turned to Hermione. The woman bite her lip for a second thinking. 

"Ok." She said, after a few second glancing slightly at the pale Malfoy in Harry's arms. He looked like a ghost in the bright light. "Harry, you go to the infirmary. I'll go and see if Professor Dumbledore is in his office. If not, I'll try to find a house elf or Flinch to help me find him." 

"Ok." Harry said, nodding then taking off down the hall. Ron looked and Hermione eyes down. 

"Forget about me, right? Come on, let's go get Dumbledore." He headed down the hall and she followed far enough to grab his arm. 

"Actually, I didn't forget you Ron. You go down to the dungeon and see if Snape is here." 

"Snape?" Ron asked giving a choke of surprise. 

"I think he might be able to help. Please, Ron." 

Ron gave her a odd look. "You don't have to say please. If you think it can help, sure I'll do." He looked down the hall to where a staircase led down. He took a step stopped and grabbed her hand. "Be careful." He warned before dashing off. 

"Careful of what? You're jobs more dangerous then mine." She called out. Realizing she still had Harry cloak she tucked it into her belt before rushing off down the corridor in the direction of the main stairwell. She hurried up a side stair when the sound of loud cackling wafted down to her ears. She paused, wrinkling her nose. Peeves. She sided down the stair. She didn't need the hassle. She go around. Peeves was not who she wanted too run into at the moment. She sped up, going faster now because her trip was longer, glancing behind her nervously. 

She ran smack dab hard into a tall imposing figure who stumbled slightly but it was her who fell on her rear. She looked up gobstruck at the man who wasn't about to offer her a hand up. 

It wasn't like she wanted to run into him either. 

Snape sneered down at her surprise suffocated by dark drawn brows. 

"Miss Granger. I trust there is a reason for your trespassing in school property." 

She sighed. 

_You know what? Murphy and his law could just kindly bugger off._

******** 

Ok, I have a lot of crap to say here. First, sorry for the long wait on this one. Expect maybe a shorter wait for the next chapter. 

The widdle Hobbit plug (If you noticed) is because I finally saw LOTR (Things move slowly where I live.) and after I watched it eight times I felt I needed to read the Hobbit again, hence a bit of the opening line. I can't wait for the Two Towers to come out. Yay! 

I lied at the end of the last chapter for Ginny did not appear in this chapter. She will for sure it the next. For a little preview, you'll also get to see Snape and Dumbledore and, on the other side of the coin, He Who Should Not Be Named, Luscious Lucius and Wormtail for the first time. 

Keep an eye out for the next chapter and review please. 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey. 

P.S. 

I also would like to add something, nay shamelessly promote, something. While toiling over this chapter, I got bored and wondered how bad one could write a H/H. Under my hand, I believe I wrote the worst one ever. Really! My friend Boongar girl gratuitously allowed me to post it to her profile. (I was too ashamed to post it next to my own work for fear of an evil tint run off. Also, I didn't say it was a joke fic because I wanted to see true reaction to it) 

If you'd like to see true evil, try your hand at reading it. It's called 'Soulmates of Hogwarts' (Or something crappy like that, my sister named it.) and the summery is much too good for it. Boongar let me change her profile name too and it is now Purple and silver angle girl (Yes, the misspelling is intentional) Be warned, my sister said it actually made her feel sick. *Shuggs* I dunno. 

Don't forget to review. *Grin* 


	8. Response to Stimuli

AN/ Hi everybody! Hi Doctor Nick! This chappy is finished all nice and good. Instead of doing my boring Biology paper (how much can I possibly write about moss?) I'm posting this. Nice no? 

This is a wee more bloody then my last chapters but nothing horrible. No need for a rateings upper. 

On to my usually formalities- 

Disclaimer: *Singing* I own Harry Potter and if you believe I have some land in a Florida swamp that you'd might like to buy! 

Thanky to nice betas: 

Kimmi- Thank ye kindly ma'am 

Sky chief- who left a nice review then decided to offer herself as a beta. Which I held her to. Bwa ha ha. :) Thanks. 

The nice reviewing people: 

Tsuyuno- Thank you for all the reviews and whether it was me or Petunia you were calling an evil Beeyatch I agree. lol. I'd love to kill off Malfoy but I don't think Harry would be too happy with that. :) 

Anonymous- Thank you. I'm glad you liked the letter. I'm continuing as fast as I can. :D 

RaevenWynter- I am sorry to inform you but your collection of guilt faeries, which you flung at me, were decapitated and eaten by my murder of crows. So sorry. 

Yes it sucks that FFN took NC-17 down. It was the dumbest thing this web site has ever done. It doesn't effect my fics but they took down some really good ones that were in my favourites. Grrr Well I have to be careful or I'll go into a rant. 

Any woo thanks for the groovy review 

mistykasumi- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and I shall write as fast as I can. 

Draco Malfoy-N-Harry Potter- Yes Fanfic net has a history of screwing up as soon as you want to either post or leave a review. I'm glad you went through all the trouble to leave me one. : ) Of course I just left you hanging. Cliff hangers are fun and evil. Thanks for the review. 

Portuguese-Girl- Good. I'm glad you found the last chappy funny. I love thick headed Ron. He's so fun to write. Yes Hermione must be the mature one or something horrible would happen to Ron. Thanks for the review especially the part about it being worshipped by millions. Very nice thing to say. 

Londoncherry- Thank you. Writing the characters realistically is what I strive for the most. That and actually finishing a chapter quickly. (^_^) Hope you like this chapter too. 

Nagini- Hey giant ferret is the best animal description of Draco. How can you hate Ronniekins!? He's so clueless it's endearing. lol Thanks for the great review. 

Chireel- don't worry. I'm not planning on killing Draco off anytime soon. I continued as fast as I could I really did. Thank you for reviewing. :) 

T'Maia- I am flattered. :) And since I got this review today you should be happy with the short wait for next the next chapter. 

Tionne- Woo. Very coo long review! :) Yes more with Percy. Yay! Yes Ron does act like a two year old but he is adorable so its ok. Yep Ron read and took the letter but he's honest so he'll fess up to having it eventually. 

See technically Draco woke up in the last chapter so that should be good enough for a while. Jk Pretty much all your questions will be answered in this chapter except Draco's reaction to Hermy and Ronniekins. And that's cool about the messenger thing. Hope I see you on sometime though I warn you the last conversation I had on it that sounded slightly intelligent was which Digimon could beat up which. :) Thanks for reviewing keep reading. 

******* 

Flesh so fine, so fine to tear, to gash the skin; skin to strip, to plait, so nice to plait the strips, so nice, so red the drops that fall; blood so red, so red, so sweet; sweet screams, pretty screams, singing screams, scream your song, sing your screams...... 

Robert Jordan's The Eye of the World 

******* 

The ghost flew cautiously through walls, eyes darting about. He had to be careful, ever so careful. After his death, he had no wish to feel pain, much less the horrible pain the Malfoy mansion could cause to his form. 

Giving a whole form shudder, he pushed through another wall and entered into a brightly light study. Two men occupied the room alongside... the ghost squinted slightly at the other as the aura (most ghosts could see them) rolled from the beast dark and thick like sludge. He floated in further, trying to ignore it. 

"I do hope there is a reason for your interruption, spirit?" a harsh voice sounded to his translucent ears. Clancy hunched up slightly, like he was expecting a blow, more scared then irked about his name not being used. 

Then he did something no self-respecting ghost would do to the living. He sank to the floor in a bow, sitting below the beast and Lucius Malfoy at the same level as the dumpy snivelling man, averting his eyes like a house elf. He felt disgusted with himself but didn't rise. He wasn't stupid. 

"I've found your son," Clancy said, proud that at least his voice didn't quake in fear. There was no answer and he looked up quickly. Did he do that wrong? Was he supposed to address the beast? 

"I..I- I mean, I've found his son...sir...er, Lord?...Master?" 

The three in front of him ,the beast, the Malfoy and the cowering slug chuckled at his stuttering and he felt even more pathetic. His feelings were hardly mollified when, at a glance from the beast, the worm and the Malfoy were silenced like dogs. 

"Have you now?" a voice hissed from the beast's mouth like a jet of steam. Clancy nodded, dumbfounded. "How excellent." 

Lucius glanced at the beast. "If I may, Master?" he asked, his tone clipped and polite. The beast waved a hand towards Clancy. 

"Of course, Lucius. Do enjoy yourself by interrogating the phantom." Red eyes gleamed in the fire light as the beast sat back in his chair watching his servant intently. The Malfoy turned to Clancy. 

"So, ghost, you claim you have found my son." Clancy nodded eagerly. 

"How wonderful that you happened to do this merely a day after I sent you to search for him." Clancy shrank back slightly, glee folding in on itself under the veiled meaning in Lucius's voice. 

"But I did. On a train headed for Hogsmeade." 

"Really. Again, it must be wonderful luck for him to be on the very train you were using to go to Hogsmeade. You never really had to look all that much, am I right?" 

Clancy didn't nod or shake his head. He froze and would have gulped if he had saliva to do so. He felt a twinge of fear. 

"Coincidence, I know, sir," Clancy said silently begging the man to believe him. "But it's true!" 

"I see. My son was just sitting on the train beside you then?" Lucius crossed his arms and raised an elegant eyebrow. Clancy shook his head briskly and floated into the air a few feet. 

"No, sir." he protested. "I met a young man on the train. The Weasley's youngest boy. He and his travel companions acted odd while boarding the train and I heard your surname in their conversation. This man separated from his friends and I, through subtle questioning, found out he was travelling with three other persons." Subtle questions and the fact that the man couldn't keep a secret, he added silently to himself. 

"Get to the point," Lucius growled, no longer looking amused. "Why do I care who the Weasley vermin was travelling with?" 

"Because, sir," Clancy squeaked "Like I said, I watched him enter the train, and he was with only two people. Two visible people that is. The other was invisible to wizards." 

But not invisible to Clancy. His ghostly ability to see the auras of the living pierced through most magic, and he had clearly seen four auras. Clancy decided to keep that little fact to himself. 

The blonde man pursed his lips, looking exasperated. Clancy knew that, if he still had the ability, he would be sweating bullets. 

He fingered the arm hanging from his belt and willed his voice to go on. 

"When I was questioning him, I found he knew the fourth person was there. That means his...Um, friend wasn't hiding your son." 

The Malfoy looked slightly interested though he hid it well. 

"And?" he prompted. 

"The Weasley let out a few more slips and I had my suspicions about who he was with. I left and looked in on his companions." Clancy paused hoping that would give his news a dramatic flair. The look on the Malfoy's face showed the man didn't appreciate the effort. 

"Your son was there, beside Harry Potter. I know it. " 

Clancy stopped, not sure if he should go on. Lucius looked sceptical and the beast looked amused by his idiotic ramblings. The only one who seemed to not have listened was the worm with the unpleasant aura who looked very bored. 

Clancy scowled. They would all see he was right. They had to. Besides, who could mistake Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Beast's Bane, the Thorn in the Dark One's Side? And, of course, Lucius' offspring wasn't hard to miss, what with the pale hair and fair skin that seemed to run in the family. 

"Why, Clancy, you idiotic ghost, would my son be riding in a train with Harry Potter?" Lucius asked his voice rising in anger at the end of his question. 

Clancy shrugged, blinking his eyes in a way he hoped would show innocence. "I don't know." 

Perhaps he should have done more reconnaissance, but he really didn't care. He was anxious to receive the reward the Dark Lord had offered to his ghost spies. Some unknown magic he'd never heard of when he was alive. 

He shrugged again. They had never told him to apprehend the runaway Malfoy child. 

"Perhaps he's crossed over to Potter's side." He couldn't help but say it maliciously, hoping to wound the elder Malfoy. How had he gotten wrapped up in such things? Clancy considered himself to have been a rather good accountant when he was alive. Now, in death, he was a Death Eater's lackey. 

Lucius glared at Clancy and the ghost shied away again. 

"Or perhaps he was captured for being a Death Eater," Clancy babbled. "I'm sure there could be many different reasons," he added quickly. 

Malfoy's pupils were pinpricks of dark ice and the red fire of his aura seared into Clancey's non-human eyes. 

"And that's all you know?" Malfoy asked. 

Clancy nodded. 

"That's everything I saw. They're heading for Hogwarts and should be there by now." 

The situation wasn't looking well for him. If only he had crossed over to whatever it was one crossed over to at death. Then he wouldn't have gotten wrapped up in these stories of power. After all, what power could he possibly get? 

Lucius' aura was tinted with black and the beast's eyes glittered in amusement as he watched the spectacle before him. 

Lucius nodded. "Very well." 

Clancy felt a chill rise up his spine with a terror he never felt alive or dead. The look on the Malfoy's face gave Clancy the feeling he was utterly, utterly fuc- 

"Et Bellum in vacuo." 

Lucius flicked his wand in the direction of the ghost. A hard crystal surrounded the ghost and then shrunk, trapping him like a insect in sap. Lucius grabbed the crystal before the spell lost momentum and fell to the floor. He held the crystal up to the light. It twinkled and glinted, filled with its claimed spirit. The white cloud inside pulsated, straining to escape its prison. 

Lucius looked completely in control, his grey eyes cold and neutral. The only change in his demeanour was a stiffened stance and a tightening of his jaw. 

For a second, he looked as if he was about to place the orb gently on the table. Instead, he snarled and hurled the crystal and the ghost against the hearth. There was a burst of light and a sudden scream filled the room as the crystal shattered and consumed the spirit within in a flash of white hot fire. With a hiss and a faint smell of decay the fire roared back to orange flame. 

"Lucius," a reptilian voice chided. The blonde man turned to his master, head bowed like a dog caught soiling the carpet. 

"You really should control yourself. A spirit that can be used to spy is a valuable commodity." Voldemort didn't seem all that upset, just slightly amused. 

Lucius nodded. 

"Good." The Dark Lord gave a harsh smile spread to tight over his jaw bone. 

"Shall I make preparations to retrieve Draco?" Lucius asked. He wanted his heir, the empty-headed blonde, back under his roof. 

The young idiot. Running as the Aurors came. Did he think he had joined up with Harry Potter now? The ghost's taunt weighed on his mind. It wouldn't look good for him if Draco had defected. 

"Of course," Voldemort nodded. "We mustn't let one of our own slip away. Have one of our ministry spies go to Hogwarts and 'claim' him." 

The word "claim" made Wormtail shiver slightly. The ringing scream of the evaporating ghost still clung to his ears but he ignored it to stare blankly at his hand and listen to the conversation around him. 

Lucius nodded and bowed to the Dark Lord, turning to leave the heavily draped study of his manor 

"Oh, and Lucius…" The blonde man turned back to the beast lounging in the green velvet chair. 

"Master?" 

The beast's red eyes flashed. "If your son has turned, be prepared to kill him." 

"Of course, Master." Lucius nodded once and walked out through the study door. 

******** 

Snape stood glaring at Hermione as she pulled herself up from the cold, stone floor. She matched his gaze and was unhappy to learn he had not shrunk since the school year ended. He looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him lurking in the corner at their graduation ceremony. The white scar that ran down his face tried to blend in with his skin but failed. It was even more pale then the unmarred skin of the dungeon-confined teacher. 

At the beginning of Hermione's sixth year, the man had been confined to the hospital wing after appearing on Hogwarts grounds a bloody mess. Hiding under an invisibility cloak with Ron and Harry, she had heard about his exposure as a spy among the Death Eaters. Luckily for Snape, he had escaped with only a few visible scars. He hadn't taught the rest of that year or their seventh while he recuperated. Hermione had almost started to feel pity for him, until she ran into him (Not literally that time.) and he let forth a few typically scathing remarks. After that, she decided not to feel pity for a man who certainly didn't want it. 

"Well?" Snape hissed, pulling her out of her memories. "I am waiting for an answer. I distinctly remember you and the rest of your Gryffindor brats graduating, against my better judgment, so you have no business here, especially in the middle of summer. I hope you have an extraordinarily good reason and do not force me to call the authorities." 

Hermione opened her mouth and had every intention of explaining the current situation, but she was cold and tired and slightly hungry. So instead of keeping a cool head, she said, in as harsh a voice as she could muster, "I bet it really kills you that I'm not a student and you can't take away points. Now all you can do is give idle threats." 

She felt quite taken aback at herself, but Snape seemed unfazed. Hermione had the feeling she wasn't the only student to ever sass him after graduation. Still, she felt both a bit ashamed and a bit proud and wished Ron had been there. 

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger," Snape said, even colder than she, "that no one is impressed with blatant disregard for authority. Would you kindly tell me your reason for being here?" 

She actually felt relieved that he wasn't offended. She blinked once before answering. "Sir, it's about Malfoy." 

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, demonstrating a detached sense of interest. "Lucius? What trouble is the man causing now?" 

"No, sir," Hermione said, after she figured out what Snape meant. "I meant... um, little Malfoy." 

Amusement flickered in Snape's black eyes. 

"Draco? I doubt he'd appreciate being called 'little Malfoy.' What is it about him that you find so pressing?" 

"Malfoy, sir... Draco's very sick, sir. Very sick. It's like... like blood poisoning …" 

Hermione gestured as she tried to figure out what she meant. This seemed to be one of those times when she would panic and forgot everything. Like how to light a fire when her best friends were about to be strangled. The words she wanted to use were slipping from her mind. Snape kept his eyes on her, a look of general dislike plastered on his face, but he seemed to be waiting for the explanation. She stopped, hoping to clear her mind and start over again. 

"Hermione!" 

Ron rushed around a corner, coming up to her drawing in gasping breaths. 

"I looked and I couldn't find… Oh." His eyes fell on Snape and he went silent. The older man glared at them. 

"I should have known that Weasley would be here as well. Am I also to assume Mr Potter is here?" 

Ron nodded, chest still heaving. 

"He should be at the hospital wing with Malfoy," he blurted . 

"And again I ask, Ms. Granger, since you are no use for information, what is the problem with Draco?" 

Hermione ignored Ron's death glare at the Potions Master and shook her head to free up her thoughts. She knew the name and the symptoms. It finally came to her, right as Snape opened his mouth to snap again. 

"Aegerinse," she said coolly. 

Snape's obsidian eyes widened. "Pardon?" 

Ron gave a confused look, not understanding what Hermione was going on about. 

"The symptoms are all there. It's a poisoning of magic in the blood." 

"I know what Aegerinse is, Ms. Granger. How?" 

"He has the Dark Mark..." 

Snape was already off down the hall towards the hospitable wing, not waiting for Hermione to finish her sentence, his face so white the scar disappeared from view. 

"We need to get Dumbledore," Hermione said, grabbing Snape's sleeve before he got too far. He jerked away from her with a gaze one usually reserved for garden slugs. 

"Albus is undoubtedly already on his way to the infirmary. I suggest we quit wasting time and make our way there also while Draco still has a chance." 

He gave her a slight glare as if testing her to see if she would be bullied. "Do try to keep your head, girl." 

A million thoughts raced through Hermione's head. A thousand insults here and a thousand curses there. How dare he treat her in such a way? She was an adult now. She was entitled to a certain level of respect. 

It was Ron who kept her from doing anything rash. He took her arm, and in those few seconds Snape walked away. Hermione clenched her teeth, the anger draining. She started after the man.

"He's right. Come on, Ron. Lets go." 

******** 

Harry stared dully at Draco. He had arrived in the Hospital wing to find that Madam Pomfrey was away in France and Ginny had been put in charge of the infirmary. She was so shocked to see Harry with Malfoy that she stood just gaping as Harry placed Draco on a bed. She snapped out of it though when she got a good look at Malfoy. Harry could hardly blame her. 

The faded black robe Draco wore hung like drapery from a frame so thin Harry found it painful to look at. Purple streaks assaulted closed eyes and his pale skin was sallow and clammy instead of the usual milky. When Ginny looked at Draco's wrist, her frightened gasp quickened through the room. She bent her head over him, wand in hand, and started what Harry recognized as a diagnosis spell. 

"Harry." A warm voice from behind him made him start and turn. Dumbledore lay a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and sat himself on the bed beside him. 

"What brings you here?" The older man asked, eyes moving to look sadly at Draco's prone form. Harry gave a head shake. He understood the man had already a vague idea of what was happening. 

"I couldn't let Draco die on me. Not if I can help him," Harry said mournfully, wanting to drop his gaze to his feet. The headmaster nodded. 

"Of course." 

Harry gave a slight look of surprise, wondering whether Dumbledore had already known about his relationship with Draco, was very good at hiding his surprise, or was too old to be surprised anymore. Or maybe none of the above. 

At this point he didn't think he really cared. 

"Can you help him?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know." The man shook his head unhappily. "An Aegerinse can be a tricky thing to fix." 

At Harry's surprised glance, he shook his head again. "It's a blood poisoning with the use of uncontrolled magic, usually dark, in a body. In this case, the uncompleted mark's magic is leaking out of the pattern it was meant for, doing things it should not be doing." 

Harry nodded, thinking he understood, but he couldn't be sure. This was more of a Hermione thing, wasn't it? 

"I thought maybe it was like a booby trap left by You Know Who, so people didn't think they could change their minds during the ceremony." 

"Call him Voldemort, Harry," Dumbledore chided gently. "And it may very well be just that." 

"Though I wouldn't put it past him, it would be very unlikely anyone could ever leave during a ceremony anyway. Frankly, I'm curious how Draco got away at all." 

Snape's voice came quiet and snidely from in front of them. Harry looked up to see the Potions Master standing in the doorway with Ron and Hermione looking in behind him. 

Snape seemed more interested in Draco then in glaring at Harry. Dumbledore stood, but Harry remained seated, moving his gaze to the floor. 

"Severus." 

Dumbledore stood up to greet the Potions Master. "I was hoping to have your perspective on this matter." 

He gave a nod to both Hermione and Ron before beckoning all three to come over. 

"Ms. Weasley, yours too." 

Ginny looked up from where she plainly thought she had been standing inconspicuously and walked over, looking nervous. They stood in a half moon, giving the headmaster their attention. 

"Although one must work quickly against a magic poisoning, I would like to know how you ended up with Mr. Malfoy. I though you were at your Aunt and Uncle's." 

At this question, Dumbledore looked very interested. Harry relaxed a bit. At least Dumbledore didn't seem to know everything, which was a relief. 

"Yes, Potter," Snape said with a sneer. He was standing back, aloofly making sure he wasn't too near Ginny. "Was it a grandiose capture that has Draco in your presence?" 

Harry shook his head. "No! He came to me at the Dursley's. He wanted help." I think, he added silently. 

"Why would he come to you?' Snape asked, curious suspicion evident in his voice 

"We…" Harry started slowly, unsure exactly what to say. He wondered briefly if he should lie. Ron and Hermione would probably go along with it. The thing was, he didn't want to lie anymore. He'd lied about Draco when they were together and he lied to himself when they broke up. He didn't want to do it anymore. Besides, Dumbledore seemed to know and Harry was sure the man wouldn't appreciate his lies. Harry took a calming breath. 

"We... were intimate. Dating. Together." 

That wasn't so hard. Ginny's eyes had gone wide in surprise and Hermione had a bemused look. He took another small breath. 

"That's why he knew to come to the Dursleys." 

Snape raised an eyebrow but gave no more evidence of his shock and dismay. But then, one does not spy among Death Eaters and get out alive, if one shows one's emotions. 

"Is that so?" 

"You got a problem with that?" Ron pushed past Hermione to glare at Snape. 

Harry almost smiled. It was nice to see Ron wasn't holding a grudge. Or if he was, it was against Snape and not him. 

Snape glared at Ron. "I would think Draco would have better taste than to choose someone so repugnant as Potter." 

"You shou-" Ron started to cuss at the Potions Master but Hermione covered his mouth with both her hands. 

"Quiet, Ron," she scolded. 

He said something muffled before rolling his eyes and finally shutting up. Hermione took her hands away and wiped them on her robe. 

She looked the group over. "I think the whys and hows of Harry and Malfoy getting together are all moot points. Shouldn't we be working on a way to save Malfoy?" 

"Well said, Hermione," Dumbledore said, with a nod. "A petty squabble will help us little." 

He sent a glare at both Ron and Snape. Ginny raised her hand, still looking nervous. 

"Yes, Miss Weasley? You are allowed to speak without raising your hand." 

Ginny dropped her hand quickly. "Oh. Thank you. Can I give Malfoy some potions?" 

Snape quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something. Ginny flushed but got a determined glint in her eyes. 

"I meant, may I go give him his medicine? It won't interfere with any spells you'll use later. Just to help his body stay alive longer. Unless you'd rather someone else take over…" she trailed off. 

"I am sure you know what you are doing," said the white-haired man. "Poppy trusted you enough to leave you in charge." 

Ginny didn't look too reassured by that but gave a nod at his approval. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, may I speak with you for a moment?" 

"Of course." 

The two men pulled away from the groups and began talking in whispers. Hermione looked at them interested and Ron glared at Snape. Harry slid down off the bed to stand near Draco's bed, watching Ginny hopefully. She saw him and gave a weak smile. 

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure he's fine," she said, but didn't look too confident, biting her lip as she pulled a bottle out of a cupboard. 

Ron wandered over, looking slightly interested before resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Snape's a git, ok, Harry?" he said, not looking too confident either. 

Harry smiled back. Ron was more upset by Snape's remark then Harry had been. Ginny's movement made him look over at her and Draco. She had pulled the sleeve up on his good arm and poured a few drops of potion on it. With a flick of her wand, the liquid was absorbed. Draco's body convulsed and Harry gave a strangled yell. Ginny looked up sharply and Ron grabbed his arm before he tried to grab Draco. 

"It's not hurting him, Harry. He's too out of it. It's just this potion taking effect." she told him. 

He relaxed and Ron dropped his arm. Ginny ran a finger over the skin and did another spell, which flashed green light. She shook her head, appalled. 

"Damn." She looked up, biting her lower lip, her pale eyes troubled. "Ron, hand me the green bottle marked Black Sun." 

Snape looked up from his conversation with Dumbledore, his eyes bright in surprise. "Do you really think that's necessary, Ms. Weasley?" 

She looked up grimly. "For sure." 

"That is a very harsh potion," he answered, stepping towards her. He looked ready to argue. 

"I know, but look at this." She repeated her diagnostic spell, recreating the green light. "The magic is wreaking havoc. It's created an Aegerinse, as I'm sure you know by now. It's a really strong one. He has what looks like a fever on the outside, but inside his marrow, blood and heart are literally trying to freeze." 

She looked up at the potions master, a desperate gleam in her eyes. "I just started training to be a mediwitch. I have no other ideas. I don't know. Do you know anything better?" 

"No, I do not…" Snape answered, an unpleased look on his face. "It seems there is really no other choice." 

Ginny sighed with relief. 

Ron passed the green bottle gingerly to his sister under Snape's watchful eye. She carefully did the same as she had for the last potion, pouring a thin trail over the vein, using a spell to stop it from leaking off. Then she tightly re-stoppered the bottle and handed it back to Ron. 

Harry looked at the potion that was causing so much uproar. It was a clear yellow and look pretty harmless. However, seeing how careful Ginny was not to get it on her wand or hand, he figured it wasn't as harmless as it looked. 

The blonde's body convulsed again. Harry bit down hard, stopping himself from crying out. 

_"His marrow, blood and heart are literally trying to freeze."_ Ginny's words echoed mercilessly in his head. All the times he had called Draco a cold bastard, either affectionately or to hurt him, came back to him. The black magic was actually making that come true. 

Dumbledore turned his blue eyes towards the potion master, the rest of the rooms' occupants doing the same. "Severus, You seem to have more knowledge when it comes to this situation. Have you ever seen this happen to another Death Eater?" 

Snape shook his head. "Never. To my knowledge, it has never happened before. It must have been pure chance. The spell was stopped before the dark magic could latch on. He was lucky enough that it wasn't strong enough to kill him." 

Harry swallowed hard and looked towards the dark haired man. "Can you fix him?" 

Snape locked gazes with Harry. "No. There is nothing I can do. He would have to get Voldemort to finish the spell." 

The man looked miserable at having to say it but Harry felt worse. He felt faint and tears came to his eyes. He was going to lose Draco. He could do nothing. 

_'Get Voldemort to finish it.'_ Harry might actually have considered somehow getting Draco to Voldemort if Draco hadn't so adamantly refused. No, that wasn't a option. Harry rocked on his feet, ready to fall over. 

A memory surged up in Harry's mind._ "I love you," he murmured into the soft, blonde hair._

If Draco died, he'd die too. 

"Perhaps, I would be able to help," Dumbledore said, making Harry snap his head up. 

Snape looked aghast. 

"Albus, you can't possibly be suggesting you are going to finish the spell," Snape yelped. "The force alone could kill you." 

"I am not that old, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking almost offended and giving Snape a look as if he were an insolent child. "Besides, we have no choice. I promised to protect all my students, past and present, and any innocent person who comes to Hogwarts for help, no matter what circumstances. Draco is both. Have you forgotten that?" 

The end of the statement must have meant something to him for Snape looked ashamed for a moment. It quickly disappeared behind a stoic look. Harry took a deep breath, hope fluttering in him. If that could work… 

"Isn't that dark magic?" Hermione asked, looking lost. "Can you do it?" 

"The headmaster can do it. Don't be stupid, girl," Snape snapped. "The problem is the repercussions." 

"Problems that won't arise, Severus. If you do not accept dark magic into you heart, it can have no hold over you." 

"But..." 

"Severus." The tone was stern. 

Snape glared, then looked over at Draco. His hard face softened ever so slightly and he shook his head. 

"Very well, Albus," he grated out as he turned back towards Dumbledore. "Since you are set on it and it should save Draco, I will instruct you on all I know of the spell." 

The two men pulled off into the corner and Hermione, looking curious, followed them. Harry sat down heavily on a bed and Ron sat beside him. 

"See, Harry. It'll be all right," Ron said kindly, not looking at all as if he believed his own words. 

Harry nodded. He had to believe Draco would live and be alright and open his eyes. Harry didn't think anything past that. He leaned against Ron's shoulder, hoping it would all be ok. 

****** 

Hermione shook her head in astonishment, heavy brown locks swaying with the motion. Neither of the men had shooed her away when she came over to listen, so she had assumed she was, if not welcome, at least tolerated. 

Snape went quietly through the procedure, looking slightly ill. Hermione's nose turned up at the thought of this spell being performed on herself. She was never one for self-mutilation, (She didn't even have pierced ears.) and she couldn't imagine these sicko people who would actually let a man cut their arm. 

The magic part was even more disturbing. They used blood bonding and other tricks she'd only read about in books from the restricted section. She could help but wonder how Snape knew so much of the procedure. How far up in the chain of command was he before they had found him out? 

"As for the actual words of the spell..." Snape glared at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, please move away." 

She glared back, matching his fiery look with an icy one of her own. "I don't see why I can't stay." 

"This doesn't concern you," Snape replied. 

"How could this not concern me? Besides, it's not like I'm planning on starting my own evil neo-Death Eaters group or anything." 

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I think…" Hermione didn't get to find out who the Headmaster agreed with because Snape interrupted the man. 

"Headmaster, the fewer who know how to perform a spell like this the better. I'm sure Ms. Granger wouldn't use the knowledge to harm. Nevertheless, I'd prefer telling only you how to do the spell." 

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Very well. Hermione, dear, if you don't mind..." 

She got the hint and nodded, sliding from the corner to the middle of the room. 

She took her eyes off the men as they bent close together and trained her eyes on Harry and Ron instead. Harry looked like he had fallen asleep against Ron's shoulder. 

She walked closer, watching carefully. Even in sleep Harry didn't look his usual peaceful self. She turned from his troubled face toward that of Malfoy. He looked worse than Harry, with waxy skin that was stretched too tightly against his bones. He looked more dead than alive. 

Ginny bustled about between the beds, once bumping her legs against Ron's knee but not bothering to stop. She was looking the part of a trained nurse, leaving Hermione wondering how many lessons the red headed teen had received. She seemed to know what she was doing. 

Hermione looked between Harry and Malfoy. Harry had said dating. Did they call each other boyfriend? 'Intimate'? When had that happened? Did they go on dates? Hermione had so many questions she wanted to ask Harry, or even Malfoy if he would answer. She hated having unanswered questions. She hoped this would be over soon. 

"Granger." 

Hermione almost leaped up screaming as Snape's silky voice came from over her shoulder. She turned to him, clenching her teeth, hoping he hadn't noticed how much he had surprised her. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm done. We're almost ready to start." 

"I'll tell Ron and Harry." 

She walked over to the bed with Snape close behind her. She shook Ron's shoulder gently, making him look up. 

"It's almost time for him to start." 

Ron poked Harry. "Wake up, mate. Time to wake up again, Harry." 

Harry's green eyes snapped open, with a bit of sleepy mugginess still clouding them. "It's starting?" 

"Yep. Sorry to wake you up." Ron said, standing and pulling Harry with him. 

"He'd want to be awake for it." Hermione said, matter of factly. 

"Mr. Potter, will be needed to help anyway," Snape said. "As will you three." He gestured to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. 

"How?" Hermione asked, confused. She thought they only needed two people for the ceremony. That's what Snape had said when she was allowed to listen. Why would he change his mind now? 

"Not for the actual spell, Granger," he said, giving her his version of the evil eye. "The four of you will have to hold Draco down." 

"Hold him down!" Ron repeated, appalled. Ginny mirrored the look and Harry's face went three shades whiter. 

"Yes," Snape said, not looking all that well himself save for an evil glint in his eye. "Getting the mark all at once is a very painful procedure, but in this case the process has been drawn out and will be all the more painful since the Headmaster is not used to doing such… macabre tasks. Compare a guillotine severing your neck to forty-five hits with a blunt axe. And I'm quite sure that Nick was intoxicated at the time." 

Snape gave a smile that was more angry then anything else, as Harry looked about ready to faint. Hermione felt a flash of anger towards the Potions Master. He was being horribly cruel to Harry and he knew it. 

"That's enough information, Professor," Hermione returned coldly. 

Snape blinked, looking startled out of his description. Maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. He gave them a sneer. 

"Then wait beside Mr. Malfoy, children, as I finish instructing the Headmaster." He turned, without bothering to give them a backwards glance. 

"I hate him!" Ginny growled, standing beside the head of Draco's bed. Her lips were twisted into a tight scowl and her eyebrows were drawn low. The air around her hung hotly as the usually reserved girl glared daggers. Ron gave his sister a look. 

"Doesn't everybody?" 

He patted Harry's arm, giving his friend a smile, perhaps in an attempt to say "buck up." 

Harry nodded vaguely, seeming almost dead to the world. Hermione bit her lip, worry blossoming for the man. What would happen if Malfoy did die? Would Harry just dry up and blow away? How could he have loved someone so much and neither Ron nor Hermione had known about it? She could think back now upon dozens of conversations with Harry where she should have pressed more, forced him to tell her what was going on. 

_"That's… not all. What if... what if I kill someone... a Death Eater, and I... I know him?" Harry had paled considerably at saying that and avoided looking Hermione directly in the eyes. _

"Er… anyone in particular? 

Hermione gave a slight head shake. Hindsight was always 20/20. Could she have even helped Harry? She could barely keep her own relationships going. She might have destroyed their relationship before it started. She shook her head again. She'd never know. 

"Is that sterilized?" Ginny asked, sharply waking Hermione out of her reverie. Snape and Dumbledore had made their way over to the bed. Snape held a sharp silver dagger in his hand. Hermione had honestly no idea where he'd gotten it from. 

The potions master gave Ginny an icy look, not bothering to answer her query. Dumbledore stood himself beside Draco, wand held evenly over the pale body. Snape looked at the people surrounding the bed. "Are we all ready?" 

There were a few nods and murmurs. Snape nodded and fixated a look on Harry. "Mr. Potter, are you alright?" 

Hermione looked at Harry, startled by the slight trace of concern in Snape's voice. Most unusual from the man who seemed to hate Harry with a passion. It was no wonder though, looking at Harry. He still looked ready to faint or even keel over dead. His green eyes were watery and listless, his lips pulled tightly and worried. He wore a look tainted with horror. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and sent him a copy of Ron's "buck up" look. Harry nodded, tightening his jaw wilfully. He turned to face Snape, eyes now blazing, defiant and stubborn. 

"I'm fine," he said, his voice surprisingly not hoarse but silky. He still didn't look fine, but Snape nodded coolly with acknowledgment, not pressing the matter. 

Harry turned his new, hard look on Malfoy, giving Hermione the impression that he was going to hold onto the blonde's lifeline with claws and teeth if need be. 

"Then let's begin." Snape's voice cut the air. 

Hermione looked down at Malfoy, unsure what she should do. How did one prepare to hold down a body? Besides, Malfoy was unconscious. How much damage could he do? Well, she was about to find out, she supposed. 

She decided to let her hands hang at her sides, tense and ready to grab a flailing leg. Ron did the same, now white under his freckles, and Ginny had re-spelled for diagnosis and was tucking her wand by Draco's head. 

Harry had wrapped his hands gently around the blonde's right arm, not holding down, just touching. She turned, heart broken, to watch Snape. She shivered as he placed some sort of spell she didn't catch on the blade. It sounded dark enough, though. 

Racing through her mind came all the stories about old medical procedures she had heard back at her Muggle school. 

In those days, amputations were performed where the patient had a piece of wood to bite, where they drilled into the skulls of people infected with chicken pox to rid them of evil spirits hidden inside. She thought of old fashioned medicine with knives, with no magic or even Muggle anaesthetic. 

Hermione shuddered as another thought hit her. She was about to witness a dark ceremony. 

Shape held Malfoy's arm carefully, making a cut parallel to the other on his arm. Hermione closed her eyes, unable to actually watch a man cut into living flesh. Harry hissed sharply beside her making her teeth clench . 

They had to keep silent so Dumbledore could concentrate. She peeked out of one chocolate brown eye and wished she hadn't. She fought the urge to shut her eyes and plug her ears like it was the scary part during a horror movie. 

Fresh blood welled up, first in a tight line and then, as too much accumulated, spilling over, streaking down Malfoy's pale arm in dark red tears. Despite all this, Malfoy lay placidly while Harry grew more and more distressed. 

Snape gave a nod to Dumbledore and stepped back, allowing the man room. Then the dark spell began. 

She was amazed that such horrid, guttural words could come out of Dumbledore's mouth. They were hard and twisted, a distressing mix of Latin and some forgotten language. 

"Ackorn nith et vox ad patres" 

It was a short spell but it was repeated, chant-like, filling the room with a chill. 

Dumbledore's voice was only a hoarse whisper and even that made Hermione want to run and cover her ears. How someone could revel in the dark arts, playing with spells darker and more twisted then this was beyond her. 

At the tip of the headmaster's wand a tentacle of reddish power appeared. It went to the fresh blood like a hound after a rabbit, quivering in anticipation. It leaped to the cut and forced its way in. The pale skin bulged and Malfoy started kicking. 

Hermione quickly realised she hadn't the upper body strength to hold Malfoy down and jumped on his leg a second before he kicked Dumbledore square in the face. 

"Ackorn nith et vox ad patres" 

The power that came out of Dumbledore's wand went white as it entered the body, rushing to the black residue of You Know Who's spell. 

With a slight reaction to each other, it seemed that the two powers began a battle. Harry moaned when Malfoy's eyes slid open. The blonde looked awake but the dead look in his eyes showed that to be a false awakening. 

But he began screaming as though he was awake. It might have been the dark magic's fight for survival, or maybe it was simply Draco Malfoy screaming as the harsh pain washed over him in waves. 

The light tried to pull at the dark; the dark wormed its way back, growing large and cold. Malfoy bucked even harder and Harry threw all his weigh on Malfoy's right arm and torso while staring into his dead eyes, leaving Ron to help Ginny with the other side. 

Dumbledore sweated, his eyes seeming to age in the struggle. He still chanted the spell, but his voice was weakening. Snape squeezed his shoulder supportively. 

Tears leaked down Harry's face as he kept his hands hard against Malfoy's chest, pinning him down. Both Hermione and Ron were gasping for breath as the thin blonde's bucking became weaker and slackened slightly. 

The only person who seemed unfazed was Ginny, who was now keeping a wand trained on both Malfoy's and Dumbledore's vitals. Even so, she shuddered as the screams still ringing loud and clear through the room, grew shrill and pleading. 

Finally, just when Hermione thought she was about to retch, Dumbledore's wand slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. 

He leaned back against the chair, looking ready to collapse, thin hands shaking in his lap. Ginny pushed Ron aside to get to Draco. She worriedly took a reading with her wand before lightly touching his throat with a healing charm. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up at Dumbledore and paled. 

"Oh Dumbledore, sir!" She rushed over to the old wizard to take a reading. 

"Let me help you up." She put an arm under his shoulder and helped him over to a bed. He leaned against her, wheezing. 

"You should rest, sir. You need to," the girl babbled. 

He nodded, closing his eyes as soon as he hit the bed. Ginny immediately rushed over to the potion cabinet and rummaged through. Snape stood up taller, walking over to Ginny. 

"I shall have the house elves make up his room. When it is ready, you can bring him there." 

"I really think that he should…" Ginny started to protest but stopped when Snape gave her a look and turned his back on her. 

"Fine." 

Snape gave Malfoy one more look before stalking out. Ginny made a face after him and then busied herself giving the headmaster a potion. She watched, concerned, as he carefully drank the goblet that she held to his lips. 

Hermione turned towards Harry, who had gone still paler. His hand still rested on Malfoy's chest and she watched it tremble. He was looking at the completed mark, eyes wide and misty. 

Her heart broke and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He slipped off the bed and into her hug, trembling harder. It was as if she caught a bird in her hand and felt its thudding heart. He shook against her. She stroked his hair. 

"Shh, it's ok," she murmured. 

"He should get some sleep," Ginny said, looking up from the bottles she was wiping with a cleansing spell. She gave a disapproving stare to both Ron and Hermione. It was a look that rivalled her mother's. 

"When is the last time he slept? Or ate? He's worn out and if you aren't careful, he'll end up in here right beside Malfoy." 

Hermione just nodded, not wanting to talk back. She knew when he slept last but it couldn't have been a good sleep. She was getting tired herself and Ron looked ready to fall over. 

"Where should we go?" 

Ginny stopped her cleaning and thought for a moment. "Gryffindor tower is clear. I'm staying in the room off the hospital wing. You should be able to make it there before you collapse." 

She shook her head. "None of you three look very well." 

Ron shot his sister a glare, which she tactfully ignored. "The fat lady doesn't need a password in the summer, so you can just get in." 

"Ok." Hermione agreed that was the best sounding place to sleep. 

"Good night," Ginny said. 

Ron wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and Hermione wrapped one around his waist, leaving Harry to worry only about putting one foot in front of the other. He tried to stay on his feet but sagged in their arms. 

Hermione figured he wasn't so much physically tired as mentally and emotionally drained. She still had a chill from the memory of the screaming and only this morning did she learn Malfoy could be likeable. And that Harry loved him. 

Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around that. It still came like a slap of surprise. Harry loved Malfoy. 

_Harry and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ She mused idly, her exhausted mind playing with weird, unnatural thoughts. 

_First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage._ It was bizarre. 

They finally made it to the tower and let themselves in under the uninterested eye of the Fat Lady. Once in the common room, Harry detached himself from Hermione and Ron and made his own way to the seventh year boy's dorm. Ron and Hermione followed wearily, ready to rush in if he looked about to faint or, in all likelihood, cry. 

Harry reached the bed he had slept in seventh year and pulled the ruby curtains, blocking out the room. 

"Harry…" Hermione started softly, crouching by the bed, with Ron looking unsure in the doorway. 

"N-not right now, Herm." The man's shaky voice sounded hollow, as if he were on his death bed, small and pitiful. It was followed by the same voice starting a silencing charm before only quite came from behind the curtains. 

Ron sat on his old bed beside Harry's with a thump. He stared, slightly hurt, past Hermione to the closed red curtains, his eyes still wide from the day's events. 

"Bugger!" he said, summing up his whole range of feelings into that one word. 

The mattress squeaked as Hermione sat beside him. She could feel her legs tremble as she pressed some weight upon them. She pulled up so her feet no longer touched the floor then turned to Ron. 

"I think..." She drifted off. "Tomorrow. He'll talk to us tomorrow." 

"Ron nodded faintly. "Yeah... maybe." 

He swung his legs onto the bed, to lie with his head on the pillow. His face was more thoughtful than usual and a bit pained. It was the face of a man with too much to think about. 

Hermione shook her head. Then again, didn't they all have too much to think about now? She swung her legs over as well, so she could lay by Ron. 

"Are you ok, Hermy?" Ron asked her gently. She nodded, staring up at the bed's canopy. 

"I think so. You?" 

"I guess," he said, unsure. "Better then Harry." 

"Yeah." 

They fell into silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only about ten minutes. The silence was broken by Ron's yawn. Hermione turned to look at him, touching his arm to get his attention. 

"We should go to sleep. It's late and it was a long, weird, stressful day." 

"Wow," he said, almost wistfully. "Has it only been a day? Seems like months since breakfast." 

"Yeah." Making conversation was hard. Was it because she was so tired or just greatly disturbed by the day's events? 

She didn't want to go to the empty girls' dorm, but she really needed to sleep. She yawned at the thought of sleep. 

Ron gave her a look, much akin to his mother's. Hermione smiled privately. Perhaps one of these days, when this whole mess was over, she'd tell him that. 

"You're right Hermione. We should go to sleep." 

"I know… Ron?" She closed her eyes for a second. This was going to be the most babyish thing she'd ever done. She never even asked her parents this.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I stay by you tonight?" 

She was aware how pitiful her words made her voice sound, but wasn't going to take them back. Ron gave her a relieved look. 

"Yes." 

"Thanks," she said, shyly. 

This wouldn't be the first time she'd shared a bed with Ron. Of course, the other time was a campout in Harry's bed during his fifth year to help him with his nightmares. It was a bit different from inviting yourself to sleep in the same bed with just one person. 

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask," Ron said, finally. 

Hermione gave a smile. 

"Thanks," he added. 

She nodded and murmured something incoherent, putting her head upon the pillow and snuggling close to the red head. 

Tonight she would forget about any feelings, hidden, unreciprocated or other wise. She didn't want to be alone. 

He hugged her and she closed her eyes tightly, feverishly wishing for no dreams tonight. She drifted off, listening to Ron's breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest beside her. 

******** 

_~   
He was floating in a dark room with no walls or floor. It was swelteringly hot and sweat poured down his pale skin. A glowing light appeared and he turned to greet it as it came towards him. It was a platform, free standing, of smooth grey stone. He stepped upon it. _

Curiously, in the centre of it was a sheet, draped around the obvious shape of a body. He stepped nearer, the intense heat lowering and a light breeze rushing across his body. The sheet rustled a bit in the wind, but not enough to mask the slow rise and fall of the body's breath. He reached down, holding his breath, and tore the cloth away. 

It evaporated into nothingness but he could care less. Eyes stared up at him, hot with lust, greener then a liquid emerald. 

He fell upon the body, kissing the wet lips with a fire, never taking his eyes off the green pools. He was kissed back, hard but not brutally, while hands caressed his skin. 

"Love," the sweet voice moaned in his ear as the eyes closed in ecstasy. 

They pressed their mouths together but this time something was wrong. Cold ice ran up his arm, invading his blood and hardening his veins. 

Gnarled fingers wrapped around his arm, pulling him away from the eyes. He gave a slight struggle but the nails of the hand dug into his flesh, making icy drops of blood well up and freeze solid. He fell limp, allowing his to body to be slowly covered in frost and be pulled off of the white platform. 

There was a scream of rage as he was almost off. Hands grabbed his other arm. He looked over into the green eyes, which burned more slowly than with lust, raging at the beast on his other arm and shamed that he would let this happen. Both sides tugged and he started to slide of the platform, taking the eyes with him. 

"Let go. Let me die. You'll be safe here at least," he begged. 

"NO!" Harry screamed, giving Draco's arm another wrench. "I'll save you. I promise." 

He was about to fall into the dark when a stronger white force joined Harry. Both the black and the white side tugged at Draco. He screamed as he felt his body rip apart. The sound tore from his throat over and over again. His bones crackled and popped. Blood pooled around his bare feet and over Harry's hands. Neither side would leave him. 

All was pain and his screams and blood. A mocking laughter filled his ears, turning into a cry of rage when Draco slipped from the cold and landed alone in a pool of warm blood, his blood. A hand caressed his face and he leaned into the soft touch. 

Quietly it came. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." 

Pain. Blood. Pain. 

The laughter again.   
~ 

Draco sat up, gasping for breath. His stomach lurched. He rushed up from the bed to the adjoining toilet. Flipping up the lid, he retched, spitting out liquid and bile. 

He fell back, coughing, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It came back sticky from his moist lips but he could hardly feel disgusted by that now. 

His insides felt horrible and on top of that he was confused. Why wasn't he dead? He could remember dying, couldn't he? It felt like bleeding without blood. He remembered that feeling, that fading in his body but also… but he could also remember… What? He closed his eyes. 

Lords. 

He could also remember Harry. 

Harry had been there. He could see it Harry holding him, telling him it would be ok. Then a muggy picture of Draco screaming at the man. The whisper of "I promise" in his ear. 

Harry had been brought into Draco's mess. What had Draco done? He had promised to stay away from Harry. He wavered, feeling dizzy. Harry had to be why he wasn't dead. That was just Harry's style. It was always Harry's style. 

Another wave of nausea came and he was over the bowl, heaving up nothing. His strength ebbed and he couldn't even pull himself from leaning over the toilet, feeling like he was going to die. 

Alone and without Harry. 

He groaned. 

"Are you all right?" A quiet voice asked. 

For a millisecond, he thought it was Harry but, no, it was a female voice. He snapped his head around, hunching up his shoulders, preparing to defend himself from attack. 

A girl stood in the doorway of the room, looking at him worriedly. Her shoulder length hair was tied in a messy tail, so long strips of hair fell in front of her brown eyes. She had a white dress that hung below her knees and white Muggle shoes with thick rubber soles and black check marks. Her flame red hair and many dark freckles identified her as a Weasley. Vivian or something. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, holding her arms in a coaxing, "I'm not going to hurt you" manner. 

He attempted a sneer, but from her continuing looks of sympathy, he guessed it must just seem like he would be ill again. Maybe he would, but not in front of her. All his instincts flared, identifying her as the enemy. She was a Weasley which meant good, making her the anti- whatever he was supposed to be. 

"I can handle it myself, Weasley." 

He was happy to see that even though he couldn't look condescending, his voice dripped with it. He stood up confidently. He swooned less then confidently as his vision went red. 

"Oh!" was all he could utter. The Weasley slipped in quickly, catching his arms and holding him steady. 

"It's ok. Its just the combination of the spell and the potions I had to give you to keep you alive," she informed him. 

It wasn't ok. The world had a grey tinge, like someone had slipped thin cloth over his eyes. Darkness ate at the edge of his mind. He swayed, but she went with him, holding him on his feet and pushing him forward. 

"Just a little bit more and you're back to your bed," she said, trying to be encouraging. Her voice sounded like shouts in a fog muffled by invisible barriers. 

"I'm going to die." 

"No, you're not." 

He fell onto the offered bed, darkness claming his vision. 

"You're going to have to sleep it off," she said, blankets covering his body, which, he now realised, was barely clothed. 

"You'll be hungry when you wake up again. What do you want?" 

I'm going to die, he realized, blocking her out. Without Harry. 

"Harry?" she asked, surprised. 

He must have said it out loud. 

It didn't matter, he was going to die and he wasn't going to see Harry again. 

"Ok, he'll be here when you…" 

Her voice was ignored as he slipped deep into the dark awning of sleep. His mind buzzed. He could almost remember a dream 

He could almost remember Harry. 

******** 

Harry slipped out of his bed and passed the one that contained the entwined bodies of his best friends. He exited the dorm and then the common room. The fat lady said nothing, just emitted light snores. The Gryffindor's feet padded softly on the stone, making only a gentle slap-slap. 

He felt torn inside. He felt as if he had swallowed a razor blade and it had slashed every thing on the way down, leaving him to bleed forever. Never to die, just to bleed.. He felt raw pain, a dark hurt radiating from his heart, a black molten lead. His face was a red, tear-stained mess, but he barely noticed. 

He was on a mission. 

Up a dark corridor. Down the set of stairs that sometimes wasn't there. Past the stone gargoyle that glared evilly, looking ready to kill him if necessary. Left past the portrait of the green-skinned Puck, who grinned impishly and winked as he passed. Down a short corridor and through a door under the archway. 

Harry stared at the room. It was bare, probably never used for anything before Draco had found it and had dragged Harry there. 

It had bare walls except for a faded tapestry with Hogwart's motto misspelled. The floor was dusty, covered in a new layer of grime which erased all of the couple's traipsing around the room. Of course, Harry didn't need to see foot prints to remember the many rendezvous. They were carved in stone. 

He sat down on the floor. He could remember and almost imagine a soft layer of robes between him and the floor. With that memory came the more stabbing ones of his blonde lover. Sweetness and kisses all turned to ash and shit. All Harry's fault. Fuck him. Fuck him. 

He let out a small cry, painful and short, before curling up to sleep. 

******** 

End of chapter. Any weird freaky mistakes are mine and not my nice betas. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Woo 

Push the button below and leave me a nice (Or mean I'm really not picky) review. 

In the next Chapter there will be another flash back. This is not merely so I don't have to advance the plot.. Wait! I lie yes it is. There will be, mind you other stuff besides the flash back and Draco will stay awake long enough to have a conversation with someone. Not Harry mind you but someone. :D 

Ta ta Goggled Monkey 


	9. Mongrel Mark

AN/ Um...ok. I'm really really really incredible sorry for the long wait folks. Please don't hit me. You all get brownies for being so patience. Those of you who were not patient get no brownies! I hope this is worth the wait. It has Draco and Harry actually doing stuff! It has flashbacks inside of flashbacks (oh yeah! Wrap your minds around that one)! It has sexual tension! And mainly it took me an 'effen long time to finish. I do hope y'all like. Hugs and kisses, 

Thanks to: 

Kimmi- For being my beta. No one's beta. You betcha. 

The nice reviewing People (and the not so nice): 

S. Wing- Messa glad you likey! 

crazyoldwoman- Woo hoo! Kick ass good! That's like the ultimate of goodness. : D Of course I now fear for my life. Yikes! I promise I won't stop writing. *Giggles nervously then runs to hide under her desk* 

nemisis- Love the review ^_^ 

Tionne- Sweeet! A long review. Yup Clancy was spy. But most importantly his name was Clancy. ^_^ Yep the spies in the ministry are a very bad thing. I think they'll come up in the next chappy. 

I love Ron defending his friends so he does it a lot. Lol It's so very Ron like ne? Of course when I write Snape he always ends up like a bastard. Oh well. J I'm glad you liked how the ceremony was done. Oh and you'll se who Draco talks to. You weren't that far off with you guess. 

Thanks for the review. 

Tsuyuno- Trippy. I'm glad you liked the last chappy. Hope you like this one too. 

VoltageRat- hopefully this will help ward off some of the suspense. 

RaevenWynter- Well I figure my chapters must be long to counter the long arse wait between em. Ick! Guilt vibes! 

mistykasumi- I'm glad you think this is unbelievably good. Sweet of ya to say so. 

Draco Malfoy-N-Harry Potter- Actually messa has Thanksgivings in October. Which is quite irrelevant since its now months later. ^_^ I'm glad it's worth the wait. I love long reviews! I promise it didn't go ta my head. Much. Feel free to go on and on about loving this story, I don't mind. *Huggles* You left such a sweet review! It totally gave me like warm fuzzies. ^_^ Thank you very much. 

ailsinjiin- I'm glad you love how Draco's written. Thank you. 

Starr Light- No I promise he won't be dying. Thanks, I really liked that description. It looked so pretty in my head. Lol Thanks for reviewing. 

I hope I got everyone. If I missed ya I'm sorry. Love y'all. Now on with the story, which is, what I'm sure you're all concerned about really. 

******* 

Some days I sit staring out the window,  
watchin' this world pass me by.  
Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for.  
I almost break down and cry.  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy.  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy.  
Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?  


But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy.   
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes.  


****** 

In a good dream though she wears no clothes. 

******* 

Harry lay on the floor and didn't move. He was hungry, needed to use the W.C. and his back protested its harsh treatment. He didn't care. He was frozen; his mind far away playing scenes that seemed a long time ago. He stroked the stone below him, wondering if it held the scenes that played out in this room. Had the couple's love soaked into the stone? Or was it all to be forgotten? 

A tear fell, wetted his salt dried skin then splashed to the unfeeling stone. 

It had been beautiful. 

**~~** 

It was a sunny afternoon and the sky was a light blue, marred only by two or three clouds stretching toward the horizon. 

Harry and Draco had sneaked individually to a stair that lead to the castle roof then raced each other to the top. While other students of the school were probably out relaxing in the sun Draco Malfoy had been trying very hard to start a make out session with Harry Potter. Harry had played a prude git even though he had wanted to snog too. Harry said they should talk and laughed as Draco rolled his eyes melodramatically, whining about Harry's obsessive need to bond. 

Harry and Draco had then sat themselves in said warm sunlight that flittered on the roof's turrets. The stones were warm to the touch and a light breeze tinted with the perfume of flora filled in the air. This quick date like time was the first they could manage this week. The week had been agony that neither was really open enough to admit, with only brief glances to stay them. Finally though they had arranged a time when they could both slip away unnoticed to spend a few hours together. They started briefly chatting about Quidditch teams but slowly drifted off and had fallen into silence. After a few minutes, Harry had taken Draco in his arms laying his chin on the blonde's shoulder. Draco's eyes closed lazily as he slipped a hand up to innocently play with Harry's hair. Harry bit back a moan at how the casual touch of the blonde made his blood start flowing. 

Harry breathed in the deep scent that was purely his boyfriend a mix of soap, cinnamon, lemon and something sweet but sharp in the back of Harry's mind that Harry identified as Draco. He was slightly mulling over Drake's pensive state which was obvious (At least to Harry) and etched on the pale face. Tension held through Draco's muscles made Harry worry of trouble to come. Suppose Draco was about to drop a bombshell. The blonde tended to do that. The tension grew as Draco dropped his hands from Harry's hair. 

"Harry?" Draco asked suddenly breaking the silence. A slight feel of nervous shaking joined the tension. 

"Yeah Drake?" Harry asked glad that at least Draco would finally put the matter to light. 

"I was thinking and..." Draco trailed off. Harry scratched the back of his neck waiting. Draco did that sometimes. He seemed oddly shy with Harry, uncertain in stating some opinions especially when it came to 'them.' Harry assumed it was due to the blonde's cold nature that he used to keep himself safe. Draco wasn't used to not hiding behind it and that sometimes made Harry shy too. How was he supposed to act with Draco, a boy who could just as easily turn to Harry and kiss him, as turning and swearing he hated him? How to act with a boy who seemed so unlovable? Of course at the same time he was loveable which helped to confuse Harry more. 

"Yes?" Harry asked gently prodding. Of god please, don't let this be bad. The past months had been sweet like a chocolate pudding dashing all his senses to bits and filling him with strange feelings. Calmness and release. Like being bashed by the sea then washed up on a calm beach. 

"I think..." Draco started before swearing and pushing away from Harry. Harry watched the blonde confused. "Damn it, Harry. Why is this so fucking hard?" Draco buried his face in his hands giving off the appearance of an emotional wreck. 

"I don't know?" Harry answered making the statement a question with his voice slightly dazed. Was this bad news? "What is it, Draco? You're making me worried." 

Instead of mumbling a short apology like he usually would Draco captured Harry's lips in a hard kiss. Harry reacted accordingly trying to pull Draco closer so he could touch some more of his boyfriend. Unlike usual Draco pulled away not to be groped by Harry. 

"I can't take this any more Harry. It's driving me insane. I keep dreaming about it and thinking about it. I liked what we've done but I want more." Draco shook slightly his face hot and red. Harry squinted confused. What was Draco saying? 

"Come on, you feel it too, don't you? Surly all we've done isn't enough for you?" Draco accused turning to face him eyes flashing. He didn't look angry with Harry, just frustrated. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked taken aback. 

"I want to...I want us to..." Draco growled a look of utter lost stamped on his face as he stuttered so unlike him. "Aww, fuck!" 

Harry's eyes widened. Maybe Draco had just sworn because he was annoyed but the message was clear. Harry jumped up suddenly edgy. "Oh." he said simply adverting his eyes from Draco's. 

"You get me?" Draco asked slowly standing so he and Harry were at a face off. Harry nodded slowly, still not looking at his boyfriend focusing his eyes on a cloud off in the distance. His face burned mortified and that was what embarrassed him the most. The fact that he was embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled making Harry look at him in surprise. "I shouldn't have brought it up." 

"No, it's not that...."Harry still couldn't look at Draco but he could tell the blonde was upset. It hadn't been a wrong subject to broach, just one Harry couldn't do easily. Something about the word that he was forbidden to say an evil taboo that made him heat up in more ways then one. 

"No. I know you don't........" 

"I do." Harry insisted. It was all he could do to say that much embarrassment chocking at him. What was wrong with him? It was Draco. He wanted to. The other boy was so beautiful. 

Draco shook his head his blonde hair fluttering in a sudden breeze. His grey eyes were hard and narrow but with the way Draco was digging his nails into his skin he assumed Draco was mad at himself. "No, you don't. You're just saying that because...fuck...I'm an idiot ,ok? I'm sorry I brought it up." 

"No, Draco, listen..." 

"I can't make you do things you don't want to do. I shouldn't. I'm sorry." Draco had looked very shameful and in a surprising move wrapped his arms around Harry nuzzling into his neck. Harry sighed happily and hugged back. Then with an annoyed head shake he realized Draco still didn't get it and he was changing the subject. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck then pulled out of the hug. When Draco looked up Harry kissed his pale pink lips licking his own when he pulled away. 

"Drake, I don't think you get me. I want to do it." 

"Harry," Draco started like he was talking to a five year old idiot. Harry grabbed Draco's hands knowing they probably looked like the cover of a romance novel standing together holding hands. He kissed Draco's lips once more quickly before Draco could get another word out. 

"Draco." He said once he pulled back hands still around the blonde's "Shut up ok? I want to. I just have trouble...talking about it." His ears were going red he knew it. He had never been able to talk about sex. Whenever he said the word he still said it under his breath like he was ten and it was a bad word. Maybe it was because of his Aunt yelling at him when she found one of Dudley's magazines and accused Harry of owning them. That was a bit before Hogwarts but still she had scared the hell outta him. That could be. He looked at Draco, realizing he had been silent for almost a minute. "I do though. Gods Draco I think about it all the time. At night when I'm alone I think…" He stopped short once he realized what he was about to say. 

Draco gave him an evil grin. "You are the one who said we should be honest with each other." Harry looked away knowing he was redder then Ron's hair. Draco squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it Harry. I do too." Harry smiled. That was the part about Draco that made him lovable. 

The stood silently for a moment until Draco seemed to have and urge to break the silence. 

"So if you want to... if you really want to... I think we should. Do it." Draco seemed somewhat groping for words nervously. 

Harry looked around at the roof with a feeling of dread wrenching its self from his gut. Did Draco mean he wanted to do it right now on the roof? He looked around nervously. It was so open. But if Draco wanted to and he had told Draco he wanted to he really couldn't say no could he? 

"Ok." Harry nodded weakly. "We should do it." He glanced around at the roof top again. He was almost feeling faint. "Um, so maybe we should fine some spot less open." 

"Pardon?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and pulling away from Harry slightly red raising on his cheeks. 

"I...mean um you know this spot in general isn't all that great but......" Draco ripped his hands away from Harry's 

"I am not having sex on the roof!" Draco shouted, looking appalled. The red spot spread on his cheek bones showing he was very upset at the thought. Harry flinched but sighed with relief. 

"Shh." Harry hushed looking around nervously hoping the scream wouldn't carry to the castle's grounds. "I don't want to. I thought you wanted...." 

"Well I don't!" Draco shouted just as loudly as before. 

"Well where then?" Harry asked meekly. He couldn't believe they were actually discussing this. "I mean, it can't be our dorms or anything." 

"Merlin, imagine Snape or McGonagall catching us." Draco gave a shudder. Harry shook his head. 

"Forget about them. What about Ron and Hermione? Or Goyle and Crabbe?" 

"That's not bad. With a dorm mate, it won't be public. As soon as one of our house heads catches us, it's public. McGonagall hates me. Snape hates you. With either, one of us is corrupting the other. How would you fancy telling your fellow Gryffindors you lost 100 points because you were shagging me?" 

Harry winced. Draco could always find the worst outcome the stuff and the bad part was he was usually right. "Good point." 

Draco mimicked Harry's shuddered turning his eyes into the distance. "Father would kill me if he ever found out." Draco's voice was soft and Harry knew not to press the matter. Talking with Draco about his father never went well. He either made Draco so mad he seemed ready to kill or so depressed with a cracked mask that Harry felt like he'd kicked a puppy. Harry didn't like either of those emotions on Draco's face. Instead of saying anything he put an arm around Draco's waist and lent his head against the blonde's shoulder. Draco didn't lean back but he didn't push Harry away either. 

"So," Harry started finally. "Where do you think would be a good place? Hidden but not like.. a.. broom closet or....you know." Clean. Some place relatively clean. 

Draco looked over giving him a wicked grin. "No broom closet. You are picky." 

"You're the one who said no to the roof." Harry teased back his poor heart stopping its panicky thudding that had started ever along with this conversation. With his arm around Draco Harry felt a bit calmer about the subject. As long as he didn't think about it to much and he just bantered he wouldn't shudder like a simpleton. 

"I think I have an idea." Draco said brushing bangs out of his eyes. "That room." Harry grinned as the bang fell back and Draco frowned ignoring it. Harry turned his attention back to the blonde's idea. "The one where we kissed that one time. Remember?" 

Harry thought back. "The class room? It's a bit public, isn't it? There are classes in there sometimes." Harry could see though in his minds eye the scene with him straddling the blonde on a desk in that room. That was an enticing picture. Draco shook his head glaring at Harry like he was being and idiot and he was doing it on purpose. He pulled away from the hug so he could glare at Harry with his arms crossed for the whole effect. 

"No, not the class room. That room with the stupid tapestry. I mean really how can some idiot misspell Draco? Drano? I mean, what the hell? Beside I said kiss, not snog. You remember?" 

Harry remembered that. It was the first week of them together as....something. They were trying out a date, another of Harry's forced bondings. They were exploring the castle. They would open doors and Draco would complain about how dull empty class rooms were. Finally, they found a room that looked like it had been never used in the past hundred years or cleaned in the last fifty. It only held an ugly tapestry that sent Draco into a fit because the Draco part of Hogwart's motto was spelt wrong. To shut the blonde's rant off, Harry had kissed him. And Draco had kissed back. They had held hands with their fingers intertwined pressed between both their chests as each tried to pull the other closer. 

"I remember the kiss more then the room." Harry said a smile forming at the memory. When they finally pulled apart he felt woozy and the blonde in front of him had actually been stunned speechless only able to mutter 'wow' 

"Well, the room looked like it was never used. No one ever goes there. That would be a great place." Draco was gazing off past Harry, mind obviously placed in planning mode. Harry frowned feeling a bit hurt. That kiss had been important to him. It was sweet and it hadn't been about lust at least not for Harry. It made him feel like he had been missing something all his life and finally that one piece had been found and glued into place. Warm and safe and never alone. 

Apparently Draco didn't remember it that way. Though he had called it the room where they kissed, not snogged. Maybe it meant more to the blonde then he let on. Or, of course, Harry rationalized Draco could have called it a kiss because it wasn't up to make out standards. Harry's frown deepened. Why could he never ever figure Draco out? Why did the blonde have to hide behind a mask? Draco was still staring off in planning mode muttering to himself about times or something. A thought hit Harry like a ton of brick not hitting his chest but slamming into him and crushing him into Harry Potter patties suitable for Mickey Dees. Had Draco done this before? Not the planning the It. Done it? Harry shuddered. He didn't want to be the pathetic Harry Potter virgin that annoyed Draco. 

"Drake?" Harry liked the nickname even if Draco said it was unoriginal. The blonde turned his eyes to Harry and gave a smile that made Harry shudder slightly. Not in a bad way this time but in a good tingly arousing him way. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked not seeing the shudder that had ran Harry's body. "You think the room's not a good idea?" Harry shook his head. 

"No I have a question." 

Draco raised an eyebrow looking cautious. Harry could understand. Sometimes he asked Draco some questions he insisted were answered that the Slytherin found hard to answer. Draco tightened his crossed arms. "What is it Harry?" 

"Have you ever... you know...done it?" The Gryffindor let the question trail off hoping Draco would understand what he meant. 

Draco shook his head then quickly rectified. "I could have if I wanted to. I just never wanted to before." Harry nodded relief flooding him. "I know how any way." Draco mumbled defensively then dropped his eyes. "Well I know how with a girl mostly. I'm not sure about...." He gestured to the both of them. 

"Yeah." Harry agreed eyes down at the stone beneath them. 

"I know one of the guys has to be the girl." Draco added helpfully then to Harry's surprise he went bright red and ducked his face down. Harry's heart fluttered at the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to hug Draco but felt shy about doing that too. There was a silence the Harry longed to break. 

"Yeah." He muttered not looking at Draco. His eyes widened as a thought struck him; His stomach tightened. "Um Drake...." Draco looked up. "Which one of us is-" Harry stopped talking when Draco froze. Then he glared at Harry. 

"You are." The blonde replied matter of fact. 

Harry jumped at the look on Draco's face. "Me! Why me?" 

"Because I said so. That's why." 

Harry glared. Draco wasn't allowed to choose that. "No." 

"No? Yes!" 

"No, that's not fair." 

"Tough. You are." Draco crossed his arms face red with either embarrassment or anger or, in all probably, both. Harry glared at the Slytherin who seemed to think his word was law and whatever he wanted he got. Harry shook his head. He may care for Draco but he did not let the boy push him around and get his way. No way. Besides one of his most arousing memories was the one of him on top of Draco kissing him able to look down and gaze at the Slytherin. He didn't want to let that go. He held out his arm his hand in a fist. Draco eyed the arm and its hand wearily. 

"What?" 

"Rock Paper Scissors." Harry replied smoothly even though his heart had begun again its tango rhythm thumping like it was about to explode. Draco still looked at the outstretched hand shocked. 

"What? That muggle game?" 

Harry nodded hoping he hadn't lost his 'I'm The Confident Boy Who Lived' face. Maybe it was a silly idea but Draco didn't have to know Harry knew that. 

"You are kidding, right?" Draco asked a little too hopefully. Harry shook his head. "Fine!" Draco spat. "You can't take it back when you loose." He held out a fist beside Harry's. Harry resisted the smile he wanted to give Draco, in case he saw it as taunting, which was how Draco would see a smile at this point in time. 

"Rock." Harry said finally bringing his fist down slightly with Draco mimicking him. 

"Paper." He couldn't for the life of him remember why he had taught Draco this game. He shook his fist again. 

On saying scissors Draco finally joined in. He voice was its usual drawl with a hint of annoyance. Harry decided it sounded cute before he lay his hand out flat for paper. He then looked at Draco's hand clenched in a fist. He blinked. 

_"And paper beats rock." Harry informed his somewhat boyfriend. It was their third date and Harry was sitting beside Draco on an empty stairwell trying to explain the argument solving game. If they didn't hurry they wouldn't have done anything but play rock paper scissors the entire time. Then again even that was ok. He was with Draco, playing stupid muggle games. The aforementioned Slytherin glared up at him under pale eyelashes. _

"That doesn't make sense Harry. How can paper beat a rock? That just plain stupidity." He sneered at Harry like the rules were his fault. Harry shrugged but Draco wasn't done yet. "I can certainly understand the scissors cutting the paper. That is what they're made for. And you can destroy any bloody thing by bashing it with a rock. But how Potter for the love of Hogwarts can a piece of paper beat a stone?" 

Harry scowled. "I don't know. Geeze, those are just the rules ok? It's just a stupid game." 

Draco smile suddenly and leaned over to give Harry a quick kiss. "It is a stupid game." He agreed. "Lets just do what I want and not play it." 

Well, it was stupid, wasn't it? Paper couldn't hurt rock that had been on the earth billions of years. But those were the rules. Harry capped his open palm over Draco's fist. 

"Paper beats rock." 

Harry pulled his hand away. 

"I win." He announced almost breathlessly. Draco looked at his hand dazed before pulling it to his sides quickly, scowling. 

"Fine!" the blonde hissed, actually bearing his teeth. "Have it your way you perv petty bastard git." Red colored Draco's pale cheeks. Harry frowned and took a step towards Draco. He didn't want Draco to feel bad. He just wanted..... Draco stepped back crossing his arms keeping his distance from Harry. Harry looked at him blinking. 

"There isn't anything wrong with doing that. We'll both be there and we'll both be together." He didn't know why a tingle spread through out him when he said that but he let out a content sigh. He reached forward to stroke Draco's hair. This time Draco didn't pull away. He seemed willing to listen to Harry at least, though eyeing Harry with suspicion. Harry sunk his fingers into the strands of hair. Silky, so pretty. So soft. Harry bit back a moan staring at Draco like he was a star-crossed lover in the books and Draco was the princess. Which he was to Harry. Draco gave him a slightly disconcerted look. 

"Besides you're so gorgeous," Harry added trailing his fingers to the hair tops then back to the roots. His eyes closed him fingering the locks wondering if what he was saying was helping or annoying Draco. He opened his eyes to smile at Draco who was looking at him now with surprise marking his features. "so pretty." Harry murmured meaning it. The blonde was divine what with the breeze whipping his hair and the confused innocent dewy look in his grey silvers slate eyes. Draco leant into Harry's hand smiling before grabbing it by the wrist and attacking Harry's mouth. Pulling away the blonde reached up running a quick hand through Harry's hair causing it to stand up. He ended the kiss to stick his tongue out at Harry. 

"Don't mess up my hair Harry." He scolded. Harry scowled reaching out and purposely messing up Draco's hair. With a burst of giggles they fell to messing each others hair up and tickling. Their encounter soon began to slip past PG in to R but before they could get too heated the voice of the McGonagall and Flitwick in deep discussion floated up a nearby set of stairs. Both boys sprung apart quickly. With a whisper of "We'll finish this discussion later." Draco sprinted off towards a different set of stairs and Harry hurried to edge to pretend he was just looking at the view of Hogwarts grounds. Luckily he was just givin passing nods from the busy teachers who didn't look at him long enough to wonder why the view from the roof made him flush so red. 

By finishing this discussion later Draco meant he would saunter over to Harry, Ron and Hermione in potions insult them all passionately and drop a note to Harry. It contained vaguely outlining details for Harry to add to and somehow pass back. It wasn't signed for obvious reason because Snape made note passers read their notes aloud. They managed to pass the note back and forth through sheer luck and the fact Neville's cauldron exploded. It didn't take long for them both to settle on a day and time and agree to meet. Harry figured if he had the note last he probably would have kept it but as it happened he had had the last word. Draco looked at the last line, Harry's agreement, and stuck the note into the magical fire under his cauldron. Harry turned away feeling miffed for some reason. He wasn't sure why. They didn't need the note anyway and Draco was in his right to destroy it. He felt some what how you would when someone tosses the last half of their toast to the dog. Upset because you would have ate it but stupid at the same time because you would never have asked for it. Harry just shook his head and went back to his potion. He'd be better off worrying about the upcoming date. 

*** 

The upcoming date was scheduled for Thursday two nights away at eleven thirty. Harry had stuck out of the tower with ease draped in his invisibility cloak. He had taken a blanket from his bed and a few other things and had bundled them all under his cloak together. When he reached the classroom Draco was already there ivory hair bright from just being washed a matching bundle of green blankets in his arms. Harry pulled off his cloak and gave Draco a small kiss on the lips. 

"Hi." He greeted. Draco returned the greeting with a smile brushing a hand along Harry's cheek. Then with a glance down the hallway he opened the classroom door and beckoned Harry to follow him inside. Once inside Harry passed his bundle to Draco, who gave him a disgruntled look, and cast a locking charm on the door. On a second thought he added a silencing charm which to his delight made Draco blush slightly. Then when he thought about for a second Harry gulp and tightened his hand around his wand. Without a word he dug out the extra objects from the pile in Draco's arms and turned away. They knew what they wanted to do but neither of them were ready to just jump and do it. 

While Draco had made a bed out of blankets and robes Harry had lined up the items each teen had brought with them. Stuff they thought would be helpful as they remembered change room stories and rumors of how what they were about to do should work. Harry didn't want to look at the items as he lined them up but as he was unable to look at his boyfriend he stared at them intently. Draco could only glance at Harry before blushing and concentrating on bed making. Of course there was only so much time they could spend idly on their tasks before it was obvious they were stalling. 

"Maybe we should lie down." Draco suggested finally gesturing to the bed he had made. Harry nodded. 

They lay down together not touching breathing heavily. Nothing happened for a few minutes. When Draco looked about ready to say something Harry finally stirred. He pulled himself on top of Draco straddling the blonde and kissing his lips firmly. The blonde responded, both of them knowing what to do with a kiss. Harry started pulling off Draco's clothes and Draco did the same with Harry's with out thinking. They had been naked with each other before too. This couldn't be that much more difficult. Well. They had messed around before doing the actions on each other they usually reserved for themselves. That wasn't as hard. You could do it quickly and couldn't mess up easily. 

Sex had bigger connotations. What if Harry hurt Draco? He'd never forgive himself. What if he screwed up? What if one liked it and the other didn't? What if neither liked it? Would something be wrong with them? Would it be because they did it wrong? Who did you ask for instructions? Was Harry worrying for nothing? 

They stopped undressing and moving into kneeling positions both clothed only in underwear, visibly aroused. Both pairs of eyes, grey to green, emerald to mist, were wide. The sound of nervous breathing laced with barely covered lust filled the air. Harry looked Draco over, pale skin, smooth lines on his chest, navel half hidden by the waist of his black boxers and licked his lips. When he realized Draco was watching him back he shuffled self-consciously then coughed. 

"I guess I'll start now." Harry said shyly. 

Draco took a deep breath letting it out slowly causing Harry to shiver as the cool air hit him. 

"Ok." the blonde said half whisper. Harry swallowed and pulled himself straight in front of Draco kissing the blonde again. He pushed Draco back shifting until it was comfortable to straddle his lithe body. Harry stopped moving letting his hands rest on Draco's chest as the blonde lay prone. 

"I'm not sure.....I don't think." Harry mumbled pulling back. Draco glared at him then pulled Harry back down wrapping his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry tried not to look into Draco's eyes but they were so close and bright. Harry swallowed. Heat radiated from them filling the small space between them. 

"Relax Harry." Draco said finally blinking sweetly then kissing Harry lightly on his nose. "Just......go about it how you think it should be." 

"Ok." Harry said leaning in so their cheeks were pressed together with Harry's lips close to Draco's ear. "But you have to help so I don't......I don't want to hurt you Drake." 

"I'll tell you if you do." Draco said dryly. Harry pulled up to look into the grey eyes again. 

"Tell me what I should do then. I'm not..." 

"I don't know either." Draco grunted looking angry for a second then sighed a smile forming. He tightened his arms around Harry. His smile was the rare one the ones that only Harry saw. The one that lit up his eyes making him look kind and innocent. "This is nice." Draco's eyes closed smile still in place. "Warm. Safe. I trust you." 

Harry melted and fell back on to Draco's lips making the kiss as passionate as he could moving atop the blonde to emphasize pleasure. The kiss ended and their eyes locked. 

"Move together." Harry said breathlessly before moving to kiss Draco's collar bone.. 

Draco nodded moving to help guide his boyfriend with one hand. The other hand tangled it's self in Harry's raven hair twisting tighter while Harry made his way clumsily down his boyfriend's body. He ran his fingers under the waist of Draco's boxers pulling them down before pulling back to let Draco remove his. He fell back onto Draco gasping at the feeling of flesh to flesh, warmth to warmth. They went slowly and meticulous each trying to note when they pleased the other's body and when their own was pleased. Fingers explored inside first making sure the whole action was pleasurable like they had heard. From the hitches in his boyfriend's breath Harry assumed he wasn't hurting him. 

Then he had......., 

and they began to move together working off of each other...., 

and it had been amazing. 

And it was so different from wanking off. Different then just stroking each other to climax. 

It was the fullness and the filling and the friction. The flesh that pressed together and the cool air that touched the bare flesh touching nothing. Whispered moans in each others ears. The deft fingers buried in his hair pulling Harry's face down for Draco to kiss as the climax reached. 

It was over and Harry lay like all his structure had dissolved, on top of Draco the blonde keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck like he was afraid the Gryffindor would leave. Harry sighed. He felt good warm and muzzy. He hugged Draco breathing in deeply. It was like the kiss. He felt right and complete. Like Draco had said, warm and safe. Layers of Draco's silky white blonde hair lay for Harry to nestle contently into. 

"I love you." He murmured into the soft blonde hair. He did he decided, right then in that moment of warmth. He loved Draco. The instance he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to tell Draco. He had broken the moment. Draco froze rigid, eyes opening, face going dull, stony and unreadable. The arms detached from around Harry's neck and fell by Draco's side. 

"We have to go now Harry." Draco said not looking Harry in the eyes. "People might notice we're missing. We should get back." The teen's voice was dry and dull uninterested and dead. 

"Drake, I didn't..." Harry stumbled over the words panic. 

_Don't leave me too Draco. Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..._

Draco pushed at Harry till he wormed away from the dark haired Gryffindor. Harry watched dumbly eyes tighten threatening to drop tears as Draco quickly pulled on his clothes. Buttoning up his robe he turned his cold eyes on Harry. The look was like a passed of judgment that made the Gryffindor want to fall over. 

"I'm sor..." Harry tried to say again but Draco cut him off. 

"Get dressed." Draco ordered softly. "We should leave now." 

Harry complied slowly knowing Draco's eyes were on him all the while. He grabbed at a robe. 

"We have to be back to our dorms before people notice we're gone." Draco repeated softly more to himself fingers quaking as he buttoned his robe. 

"But Drake I love y...." 

"NO." Draco snapped eyes flashing. Mercury erupting to flame. "No. You don't." 

"But." 

"Shut up, Harry." 

"Fine." Harry frowned glaring at Draco. "Fine." He repeated again. He pulled on his shoes quickly not able to look into Draco's eyes. How could he have told Draco he loved him? Harry took in a deep breath begging himself not to let out the sob that clawed at his throat to be released. He glanced over at the blonde who was staring into space arms crossed face a black slate. 

"Bye Draco." Harry said seeing the blonde flinch slightly at his tone. Harry went through the door praying for Draco to call out and tell him to stop. Nothing came. The door slammed with a snap and Harry surged forward away from the room running as fast as he could. His eyes filled with tears. 

How could he have been so stupid? Telling Draco he loved him. It was obvious the other boy didn't love him. He was an idiot. 

_The history implanted in the stones of Hogwarts the knowledge of all the past on it's floors. What Harry didn't see as he ran to the ground of the castle to huck rocks and scream until Hagrid came to calm him down. Alone in the room Draco Malfoy stayed frozen watching the door Harry had excited. Finally his hands covered his face as his breath came out in pathetic whimpers as he fell to his knees. _

"How can you love me?" The timid question short and hardened flickered in the ancient stones and would for as long as it stood. 

**~~** 

Harry moaned as he fully woke up. A moan at the pain in his back the pressure in his bladder and the most horrible of realizations. He still loved Draco. It tickled his heart to look at the boy. He wanted Draco on a pedestal so he could prance around below it loving Draco. 

Dammit to fuck hell! 

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove 

"Damn." He murmured covering his face with his hands. _Harry Potter you are screwed._

"What am I gonna do?" 

******* 

Sunlight hitting the lids of his eyes Ron slowly awoke cracking an eye open and turning his face to the pillow to avoid the sun. Where was he? He wasn't at the burrow. He shifted a foot rubbing it against the sheet. This wasn't his bed. He looked at the pillow beneath his head. Scarlet. 

Oh right. He was at Hogwarts. 

Ron blinked slowly. 

Why was he at Hogwarts? Didn't he graduate? Snape hadn't been around to fail him. He had graduated. 

The events of the night before broke over his conscious. He shuddered. That had not been a nice thing to see. It didn't matter if he greatly disliked Malfoy. Hearing blood curdling screams like that was enough to freak any one. Of course there was also that horrible matter that he didn't greatly dislike Malfoy any more. He shuddered again pulling his pillow closer to him. Then stopped. 

In his experience pillows did not feel like that. The only thing that felt like that was another person. He turned his head over quick enough to crack his neck to behold the person beside him in awe. 

Not just awe. Joy. 

Not just any person. Hermione. 

Hermione was in his bed with him pressed against him. The warmth of her back blanketed his chest. The comforters and sheets were draped over their legs which was odd because he didn't even remember either of them being under the blankets. That was odd too. You'd think you'd remember the best night of your life. 

That thought startled him out of his jumbled musings and he frowned then bite down on his bottom lip hard. 

He wanted to smack himself in the head except he didn't want to wake the brunette. He was an idiot. And an arsehole prick. 

It wasn't like he had had sex with her or even kissed her. It was Hermione. And calling last night the best because Hermione had been so scared that she had to sleep beside someone was incredibly stupid. He felt like a horrible prick. He should be lying mourning for his friend's heart but instead he was lying in glee that Hermione was sleeping in the same bed beside him. Sweet smell of shampoo laced with lilacs and honeysuckles. A good question was why was she here surrounding him with her scent? 

He knew that when he went to sleep she had been hugging him. Now he was wrapped around her as if in his sleep he wanted to protect her. It was a perfect spooning position. One of his arms laid draped up her arms his fingers holding her shoulder finger tip dug deep in the soft fabric of her robe. His other hand snaked under her body and..... 

The Weasley went as red as his hair his blue eyes wide. His other hand had ended up in a spot that at any other time would be nice. It wasn't good for now. To his horror and slight delight his finger curled gently around to cup her left breast. 

Ron decided to take that moment to stop breathing completely. She would kill him. It had been an accident but she would kill him. No, she would castrate him, then kill him. Oh, he was fucked. 

_She's asleep._ The rational part of his mind reminded him. He could stay like this for a while she'd never know. Unless she was awake. 

Was she awake? 

No, Hermione wouldn't let him do what he was doing which was moving his hand slightly as he enjoyed the feeling of her female endowment against his palm. He couldn't control it. What was wrong with him? Was he mad? He was, wasn't he? He had caught the insanity from Harry, hadn't he? 

Mmm, nice. 

_Very bad. You is very bad Wheezy._

Damn, the inner conscience Dobby voice was back. _Stupid voice. Pretty, pretty soft Hermione._ A stupid grin flounced onto his face before he could choke it back. His hand that he now believed he had no control over, moved to the other breast in a gentle stroking motion 

"Yes, I'm sure it's very nice Ron but could you let go?" Hermione's voice came dryly to his ears. Ron 'eeped', pulling away so quick he nearly fell off the bed. She turned her head to look at him brown eyes piercing him like a thousand accusation. She was pissed, wasn't she? He was screwed, wasn't he? He had to get out of this. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Really." 

Her eyes narrowed as soon as he said that an angry flush coming to her cheeks. He turned away quickly embarrassed. She either didn't believe him or she didn't care. How could he go and touch her inappropriately like that? Stupid Hermione. It was her fault for being so irresistible. Why couldn't she be ugly? Damn her. 

"Ron Weasley, you are the most rudest vile..." 

"Hey, Harry's gone." Ron blurted, interrupting her. The bed next over was empty the beds covers hardly rumpled and the curtain wide open. 

"Huh?" Hermione looked over Ron to see the empty bed. Ron could see now why the light had hit him in the face which had never happened at school. Light filtered through the bed with it's open curtain to land nicely on Ron's pillow. Hermione was still looking at Harry's bunk thinking which gave the redhead time to breath a sigh of relief. He had efficiently changed the subject. Yay. 

But oh yeah. Where was Harry? 

_Ahem,_ a voice in his head coughed. _Catch up stupid. Malfoy love Harry. Harry love Malfoy. Malfoy hurt. Harry sad._

"We should go find him." Ron told Hermione with a sudden realization. "He shouldn't be alone all by himself. 

"Oh, I see Ron," She practically snarled. "when it comes to any other person you're Mr. Sensitivity but when it comes to me..." She stopped short ripping her gaze away from him making fists at her sides. She swung her legs over the side of the bed a sat with her back to him. "But you're right Ron. We should go find Harry." She sighed her anger dissipating. Ron eyed her suspiciously. He had really hurt her. She wasn't pissed, she was sad. Shit, why couldn't he keep his hands to himself? 

"Hermy," He started to apologize reaching to touch the brunettes shoulder. He shouldn't have touched her without her permission. She probably felt something akin to violation. How could he fix this so she didn't feel bad and he wasn't a jerk? 

There came a small knock on the door. "Ron? Hermione? Harry?" Ginny poked her head in and Ron pulled his hand back to his side. "Is everyone awake?" 

Ron sighed. He would talk to Hermione later. "Morning Gin." He gave his little sister a cautious smile beckoning her into the dorm. Hermione didn't look up from pulling on her boots. Ginny looked at them then looked at Harry's empty bed. 

"Where's Harry?" 

Hermione gave a shrugged. "I'm not sure." She gave a slight yawn and hid it behind a closed fist. "We just woke up a few minutes ago." 

"You just woke up?" Ginny replied. Then she eyed both of them sitting on the bed in a lazy way so they could both see before smirking...no leering. Ron scowled then glared at his little sister his face heating up. He then snuck a glance at Hermione who didn't seem fazed by his sister. She gave him a stony look then turned to Ginny. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked sharply he assumed commenting on the look because Ginny hadn't said any thing. Ginny seemed floored possibly assuming that if either got her hints they wouldn't comment. 

"I just meant...well... You and Ron slept in the same bed?" Ginny's leer had quickly turned into childish stuttering and Ron's face was going a darker red. He had spent the night in the same bed as Hermione. The aforementioned woman kept a level look on Ginny. 

"It was just because it's closest to Harry's. There was no hidden agenda, if that's what you are insinuating. It meant nothing at all." 

The last part she said giving Ron a cold look as she tightened the laces of her boots. 

He felt crushed for some reason. Meant nothing at all. Ouch. If he couldn't at least have the fact she would want to share a bed with him couldn't he at least have her feeling safer with him around? Blah, she probably said that cause she woke up thinking someone else was huddled protectively on top of her. Someone like...Krum. Uggg, he hated Krum. Stupid Krum. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said, flushing so hard her freckles disappeared. That was the Weasley course, (Besides the red hair and freckles) blushing easily. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything...or anything." They both had a stare off for a few minutes while Ron sat extremely uncomfortably watching the two. He would rather be anywhere but this room right now. He couldn't leave least he was drawn in fully to their uncomfortable silence and cold looks. 

Finally, Hermione gave a tentative smile. "It's ok, Ginny. No harm. No foul." Ginny returned the smile with a grin. 

"So um..." Ron finally said not wanting to sit in a more comfortable silence broken only by smile and grins. "Why did you come up Gin?" 

"Is there any change in Malfoy Ginny? Is that why you're here?" Hermione asked her face quickly twisted horrified. "Oh god. He's not dead, is he?" 

"Oh no, no!" Ginny assured slightly startled shaking her head so her pony tail flopped about wildly. "He's fine, actually. Better then you'd think after an Aegerinse. It's surprising really." Ginny did look surprise a slight air about her like she was still dazed on every thing. Ron smiled at his sister. That was his Ginny. Able to BS her way through a situation pretending she had some inkling what was going on. He wished he could do that. 

"Then why'd you come up here?' Ron asked moving away from the bed and Hermione. "Shouldn't you be watching him?" He half expected her to get mad at that question. She didn't just gave a slight shrug. 

"He's fine and I just ran up here quick to look for Harry. Malfoy wants to see him." 

"He asked for Harry?" Hermione stressed the word asked looking surprised. 

Ginny ran a hand over her hair. "Well yes but he was so out of it at the time he probably could have asked for a minator and it would have made sense to him." She shrugged. "Still I didn't see any reason Harry shouldn't be there when he woke up because." She stopped, her cheeks going red under her freckles. Good ol' Weasley curse. She bit her lip abashed. "That stuff Harry said last night... about him and Malfoy. You know? Did you know about it?" 

Ron shook his head seeing Hermione mirroring him in the corner of his eyes. He then added a shrug and gazed down at his shoes. It sucked to know so little about your best friend and then to have such a huge secret dumped on you. It sucked a lot. Plus it also sucked that his entire view of Malfoy was wavering and had defiantly changed since yesterday's breakfast. It just…sucked. 

He went back to paying attention to Hermione and Ginny's conversation in the middle of Hermione explaining how Harry had ended up at the burrow. 

"So they aren't together?" 

Ron gave his sister a look. Why did she care? He wondered if she still had a crush on Harry. After the pause after the question dragged on Ron turned his eyes to Hermione. She seemed to be pondering over the answer. In the end she shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. I guess not but..." She blinked confused then shrugged again. "I really don't know. Harry doesn't want to talk about it." No one seemed to think of anything to add to that so the room slipped into silence. Ron furrowed his brow hoping his sister would leave so he could hack together some sort of apology. She didn't just looked slightly uncomfortable reaching down to tug at the hem of her skirt. 

"Well." Hermione said finally popping off the bed. "We'll walk you back to the infirmary and then see if we can find Harry." Ginny gave a nod and a smile both girls turning to walk out of the room. Ron hurried to catch up not eager to look like a little lost puppy trailing behind them. Hopefully he could say sorry to Hermy. 

******** 

Draco blinked sleepily surrounded by the hazy unawareness that came after a deep sleep. He was warm and the back of his mind seemed to nag something important. Painful reality likely but sleep calmed that wound with ignorance. If he couldn't remember he would be safe. He felt ready to drift off again 

He was cold. He should shift over so he could latch around Harry leech his heat and steal his blankets. All he needed was enough will to move ove....... 

He sat up in bed as if slapped the memory of it all coming back like bile retching his throat. His stomach coiled and he clenched his teeth so he didn't vomit. 

He had actually thought for a moment he would look over and see Harry. He shook his head hard hair flying into of his eyes. Like Harry would ever share a bed with him. Idiot. Stupid delusional fool. 

_Oh Drake, how could you ever think Harry would even look at you any more. You were barely worthy of him then. Now? You are like sludge._ A voice eerily like Harry's sounded in his head. He doubled over as if he had been struck in the gut. His left arm tingled with memories of pain but he resisted to look at it. 

_Oh look down Slytherin. See what you became, what you are, and should be._ He didn't even know whose voice was talking this time (possible his father) but he obeyed and looked down at him arm sucking breath in. The dark mark. Completed. The skull and snake symbolizing what he had chosen to be. He looked closer a horrified shudder running up his spine. The lower half was lighter then the black done by the dark lord. It was more blue, dark blue, but seeming to go lighter each second. 

He pulled his blanket up over his arm so not to look at the mark any more. He could see blurry images in his mind about what had happened last night. Those weren't nice memories, not even the one with Harry. 

Harry. 

Draco gave a grimace. Harry had saved him, hadn't he? Idiot. Draco dug the heels of his palms in his eyes trying to forget the memories. He hated those memories. 

"Harry, you should have just let me die." He said his throat sounding guttered and hoarse. "It would have been better for you." 

Harry, 

_"What do you want?" A sweet voiced had asked him. Did he want anything? Yes, just one thing. _

"Harry." He answered honestly 

"Shit!" 

Was Harry coming here? Even if he hadn't said that out loud, why wouldn't Harry come? He had to get out of the hospital wing before the Weasley girl came back with Harry. He didn't want to see Harry. He couldn't. 

Wouldn't. 

He didn't want to! 

He didn't. 

He leaped out of the bed at the thought of having to look Harry in the eyes. The best way to keep Harry fine would be to stay the hell away from him. He shivered as cold air hit him and caused goose bumps to raise along his arms and legs. He looked down surprised to see he was only dressed in his underclothes. He scowled. 

"Perverted little Weasel girl." He hissed through his teeth cursing her just for the sake of it. He had a great urge to hit someone or something. He twirled around wildly. Where was his robe? He whirled again adding a punch to the air his arm snapping out so hard his joints ached. He froze in his movement bringing his arm tightly to his side. 

His robe. Where was his robe? 

The last thing, he remembered wearing was Death Eaters robe. Of course since apparently he was a death eater now maybe that's what he should be wearing. 

No, he wouldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of Harry seeing him in those robes again. Hell, he couldn't even stand the thought of Dumbledore seeing him in those robes again and he didn't even particularly like the head master very much. He scowled at the thoughts in his head. He finally spotted a robe folded on a chair and picked it up. It was faded black with patches and a few darker stains. It wasn't his but fuck it. He pulled it on. 

It was soft though he suspected that was more from wearing then material and most importantly it was warm. He ran a hand up his arms trying to rid himself of his goose bumps. He yelped and bit his lip when he hit his mark. The flesh way still tender and it strung and itched unbearably. He longed to rake his nails over it but resisted. He was sure no good would come of that and besides even if he tore his own skin he couldn't get rid of the magic. He grimaced than lay a finger on the mark 

What did it mean? Was he a Death Eater? Doubtful. That wasn't usually something you got out of, being a Death Eater but then again. He shrugged to himself. He got out of it. For now. Oh undoubtedly he would be killed for it sooner or later. That was inventible. Maybe later instead of sooner though. He didn't care as long as Harry didn't get his damn fat boy who lived head caught in the cross fires. 

Harry. He bit his lip at that name when a wistful feeling entered his chest. Merlin, Harry. Harry was the good guy and.... 

He bit his lip harder till the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

"No Harry." He muttered harshly to himself the parent keeping the cookie from a child. "Never again." 

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Damn Harry. He stepped out of the hospital wing with a glance for a weasel, the mudblood, a professor or Harry. Seeing none he hurried of down the hall. He had to just go somewhere where no one would find him. He wasn't going to leave Hogwart's grounds but he wanted to be away from people. He wanted away from Harry and, if he was lucky, lightening would strike him dead. 

******** 

"I'm a horrible mediwitch. How could Madam Pomfrey leave me in charge?" Ginny wailed. Or maybe it was more like a whine. Either way the noise cut through to Ron as he trailed at the end of the trio entering the hospital wing. Ron looked at her surprised. Where had that come from? 

"You're doing fine." Hermione soothed in her knowing Hermione way. Ginny looked up sharply, blue eyes narrowing. 

"Are you daft? I'm not doing fine! I lost my only patient!" 

Ron glanced around the infirmary looking for the blonde haired wanker. He didn't see the man. He could see how that would upset Ginny. Well, he didn't care all that much. No matter what Damn letters said or how Harry felt. Still Ginny was worried. Ron gave a resigned sigh and looked in the door to the toilet. Empty. 

"He's not here." He told Ginny who gave him a glare which Hermione then copied. 

"We already knew that Ron." Hermione told him rolling her eyes. She was still mad at him he could tell. He had apologized to her on the way to the hospital wing she said to forget about it but it was still bothering her. 

"I'm sure the arse is around some where Gin'" Ron assured. 

"We should find him though." Hermione pointed out "Harry too." Ginny nodded. 

"Right." They both went out into the corridor leaving Ron to scurry behind them feeling like they'd just leave him behind if he didn't keep up. He sent them both glares they ignored making him glare further. 

Girls. 

"Where should we look?" Ginny asked looking down the empty hallway as if she were trying to spot either of the missing wizards there. Hermione took amount to purse he lips and ponder Ginny's words. Ron crossed his arms and eyed both of them. He'd just hang around leaning against the wall until they figured out what they wanted to do. He found things worked out better that way if he let Hermy boss every one around. 

"You try the dorms Ginny and I'll check the classrooms." The brunette finally decided. Before they both took off Ron cleared his throat peeved. What? Had Hermione forgotten him again? She jumped slightly at the noise and look over at him guiltily. Apparently she had. She covered quickly though. 

"Ron, you look for Harry in the Great Hall. If you don't find him just go check out the..." She stumbled for a second. "grounds. Come back here if you've found him." Herm' gave the last sentence over her shoulder pulling Ginny down the hall with her. Ron gave a slight frown at her back. He wasn't that dense. He did see how Hermione nicely glossed over mentioning Malfoy. What did she think he would do? Attack the man or something? He rolled his eyes. 

He started towards the Great Hall then stopped with a shake of his head. It would be completely stupid to wander the castle when he could just use the Marauder's map. Harry must have taken it with him when he left the Durslys and they had brought Harry's trunk with them to the school. Ron turned and walked in the direction the one eyed witch statue lay. That's where all the bags taken from the Burrow were at the moment. 

He had been the one lugging the bags around even if it was via a spell. Since Harry had his hands full it fell on him, being the man, to carry the bags. Luckily Hermione hadn't noticed that he had just dumped every thing at the entrance to the tunnel. He grabbed Harry's trunk and rustled though it. Where was the....? Oh, there it was. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He vowed to the tattered parchment waving a wand over it. He looked down the hallway, his fear of being caught by someone overriding the fact he was an adult and wouldn't get detention. He glanced back at the parchment that now contained a map of Hogwarts in it's entirely. He found his dot standing be side the statue of the one eyed witch. His eye traveled over Ginny moving through the Gryffindor tower until he found Hermione on the second floor looking through classrooms. He smiled. She hadn't even thought of using the Marauder's map. Ha. 

He found the dots labeled Potter and Malfoy both almost on opposite side of the school. He frowned thoughtfully then sighed. Hermione thought he was too... what word the word be? Rash? Bullheaded? Emotional? Too stupid to talk to either of the men because he'd just make things worse like usual. She was probably right. 

Unfortunately.... 

He touched his robe pocket feeling the folded paper beneath the fabric. 

Unfortunately he felt he had to talk to one of them even if it would make things worse. He gave a snort wiping the map clean with a wand wave and stuffing it back into Harry's trunk. If he put to much thought into this deed he'd end up doing what Hermy wanted and leave well enough alone. Of course it was rare he stopped long enough to give much thought to any thing. 

He shook his head ruefully then gave a twisted determined smile before heading off down the hall. 

******** 

Draco, born Draco Thaddeus Malfoy grew up in what appeared to be the lap of luxury. Actually it sometimes seemed more like he had gotten out of the lap, shoved luxury away and grew up in the even more comfortable chair of luxury. His family was well off, so well off that his father only worked in the ministry to play at politics. Lucius owned a large estate, acres of land and a small lake. And that was just the upfront property he owned in England. His son was born and raised in Malfoy manor. Raised to be a Malfoy in every meaning of the family name. 

Draco by the age of two had found the best way to get what he wanted was to cry and kick and scream until it was given to him by a frazzled adult. He had every toy, book, game and pet a child could want. This ploy even seemed to work on his father who was the adult most uncomfortable around the small child. By Draco's sixth birthday Lucius changed his attitude around his son. Draco wasn't sure if his father had planned out his basic upbringing to go that way or if Lucius had just gotten fed up with his loud emotional son and decided to do something about it. Which ever the reason after his birthday little Malfoy's perspectives changed completely. 

His party had been a quiet affair with only his parents there and few assorted servants skittering around in the shadow. Draco was already upset he couldn't have a big party (Which Narsisia claimed was because he got delicate around large groups of people) once he had opened all his gifts was furious. He hadn't gotten half of what he asked for. He fell to the floor with a scream his mother covering her ears calling for the nurse. His father had looked at him and smacked him sharply across a cheek. Draco let out a yelp and began to wail. 

He had then been picked up by the scruff of his robe and dragged up a staircase as Lucius' placid voice calmly explained to Draco, that boys didn't cry and Malfoy's never cried. The unusual behavior towards him had only made Draco scream and cry louder. To this Lucius gave the child a shake saying he was going to be locked up until he could behave more like a Malfoy. Draco calmed down slightly not entirely adverse to being shut up in his own room. His own room was filled with any plaything a child could possibly want. It wasn't a bad thing to be locked in one's room in the Malfoy manor. 

Obviously though his father had figured that out. The small tempering child had not be locked in his toy filled room and was instead tossed into the W.C. that adjoined the bedroom. Draco didn't like that much. It was smaller, colder and his father didn't light the candles. He pounded on the door for fifteen minutes to be let out. He screamed ear shattering shrieks at the door. No one came and the echoes of his own movements disturbed him to no end in the pitch dark room. He curled up in a corner on the black marble unhappy waiting in the dark. Lucius was content to leave his only child in the room for five hours. Draco had learned a lesson and after that day was only shut away three more times. He remembered each time vividly but eventually learned. He learned to control his quivering lips and blink away tears. 

His father was happy for him. Slapped him on the back. Said he was a man. 

A man at six years old. He did learn. A real man did not cry. Malfoy's did not cry. Sometimes he had to rapidly blink away tears but that eventually went away too. One time after he went away to school he tried to cry. He had spent an hour it seemed trying. Blinking his eyes staring without blinking, pinching himself. Nothing happened except he had a very sore arm. It seemed he was the man his father wanted him to be. 

Or he was defective broken not human any more. 

Once Harry had asked him what his one ambition in life was. The truth Draco never liked to realize had popped out. To not to become his father. To not be that man. He had wanted to cry but wasn't able to. 

Malfoy's didn't cry. 

Then, of course, the question would be why was his face wet, his eyes stinging and his shoulders shaking with each intake of air? 

Because Harry always made him cry. Because he woke up thinking Harry was beside him and he wasn't. Harry wasn't beside him and he was alone. 

Another sob came shaking his entire body with it's passing. 

It was ok. Harry would never be his again. 

It was ok that his heart felt ripped in tatters. 

It was ok to sob like a child. The man who hadn't cried since he was too young for school. 

It was ok to loath the thing on his arm, even though it went with him a defect on a defective human. A brand on his skin. A bruise on his soul. A twisted hybrid of dark and light magic. He rocked back and forth cradling his arm to his chest trying to remember not to cry. Another tear slipped by his nose and soaked into his robe sleeve. 

_Dammit, you're a man. Men don't cry._ He heard soft footsteps come up behind him and stopped rocking. A figure had joined his wavering reflection and Draco glared out at the water. 

"I suppose you came to gloat?" He asked quietly making the redhead start. Draco smirked slightly enjoying startling the man. Weasley must have assumed he wouldn't be noticed. 

"I'm sure catching me sobbing beside the lake will be right up there with Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret." Draco added sounding harsh and bitter. There really was no point denying the fact he was crying. If the person who found him had been Harry or Snape he might of but not to Weasley. Why bother? Instead of hearing the expected mocking laughter, Weasley snickered lightly behind him. 

"I actually forgot about that. Where'd you hear it?" Draco looked up for the first time and glared at the red head. What was he playing at? Trying to get Draco relaxed before he shoved a dagger(Literally or fugitively. How much did the Weasel detest him?) in him. Well, he wasn't falling for it. 

"Potter and I did talk during our relationship, weasel." And talk and talk. Harry's little talk hours was what Draco called it when Harry felt like bonding. Draco moaned and bitched but secretly delighted in the fact Harry trusted him with stories of his friends and their exploits. Draco was also pretty sure Harry knew that he liked talking. 

Why bother thinking about the past though? 

Weasley gave only a bare blink to the Weasel crack making Draco frown further. 

"So, it's Potter? Harry was calling you Draco." 

Draco's glare faltered off his face. He could feel his facade slipping. This wasn't how Weasley was supposed to act. Damn him! Ron Weasley was the one person Draco had counted on to treat him normal. Harry had helped him, Dumbledore had saved him, the girl Vivian had smiled like a good little nurse. Weasley was supposed to treat him as evil as he was. That he could handle. He couldn't handle this chit chat. He pulled up from the cold well that resided in his gut colder then the black marble and made his face an icy mask of infuriation towards Weasley. He wanted the Weasel to leave. 

The weasel didn't. He just looked stupidly at Draco as if he expected Draco to say something. 

Which Draco did. 

"Did you want something Weasel?" The Weasley shifted uncomfortable. Draco scowled. 

"Well?" Draco snapped after a moment of silence. 

The red head rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. "This is probably not the best way to broach any subject." He again looked horribly uncomfortable as he pulled out a letter from his pocket. Draco eyed the papers in confusion before the Weasley handed them over. 

What was this? Why.......Oh. oh shit. Draco's brain stopped functioning in shook. 

"I figured you should have this. " 

Numb that's what he felt. Numb. He knew what Weasley had just handed over to him. That accursed letter he had sent to Harry after their break up. Pathetic drivel that Draco had jotted down as panic sized him, panic over the loss of Harry. The letter contained it all. Everything he felt about Harry he had written it down on those parchments. He had been emotional beyond control when he wrote it alone in his room. He didn't remember what he had said exactly only it would have been embarrassing for Harry to read and now Weasley had had it. 

"I read it." The Weasel told him calmly as if reading Draco's mind. 

Humiliation. Pure raw humiliation rippled through him. He could barely think beyond that. He couldn't believe that…. Had Harry given the letter to the Weasle? Why would…. 

Draco sat frozen staring up at the redhead. After a long moment of silence when Draco's mind raged a resigned sigh came from Weasley. 

"Malfoy stand up." Weasley ordered. Draco looked at him confused. 

"Why?" Draco said finally. 

"Just do it." The redhead sighed again. 

Puzzlement settled over his brain for a second. Finally it hit Draco what was going on. He wanted to grin but he kept his features flat and slightly disinterested. This was his comeuppance. Of course it was. The weasel was merely trying to mess with his mind with the cheap friendly banter. The letter, besides appalling the redhead with its pitiful words and weakness had reminded what had happened at the end of sixth year. He could easily recall the anger that had burned in him when he had spied the Weasel with his arms around **his** Harry. His feelings over the fight magnified at the sight and he struck out at what to him was the most plausible target the boy who had dared touch Draco Malfoy's Harry Potter. 

Draco realized the Weasley was still waiting for him to stand up and he did in a manor he hoped looked dignified. He dismissed the idea of hitting the redhead first. No need to make him more angry then he was. Besides didn't Harry deserve some sort of retribution? And Draco needed some sort of punishment. This would suit for now. 

Draco stood up, straight back stiff wondering how hard Ron Weasley could hit. Probably very hard. Weasley was much bigger then him in girth and height after all. Oh well, he'd take it like a man for once. He wouldn't even cry out, he vowed to himself. 

So Draco stood, fully expecting the redhead to pull an arm back and let at him. Comeuppance for when Draco hit him. Maybe repay for Harry's anguish. He was not expecting a hug. If he had gotten a good look at Weasley's face he probably would have seen the surprise because Ron hadn't expected to give a hug. It wasn't exactly sweet or touchy. The standard man hug, one arm pat on the back. 

The red head pulled away very quickly red blush smeared on his cheeks. 

"Look I'm...sorry I read your letter. I didn't know what it was until I had read...most of it." The Weasley looked ashamed of himself for some reason as he shuffled around not looking directly at Draco. 

"Ok." Draco said finally confused. The Weasley didn't want to hurt him or anything? Why the hell not? Why the fuck had he hugged him? 

The man seemed to take the ok as encouragement to keep talking and a slight sad smile seem to ghost over his freckled face. "So look. I'm sorry I read all that personal stuff to Harry but I'm not really that sorry," He ran a hand through his hair. "At least now I don't have to worry about you trying to kill Harry...I think." He let out a long exasperated sigh. 

"Any way." The red head bit his lip before continuing. "I know you've been a slimy git and I've been a jerk but..." He took a long pause to look at his shoes. Draco shifted unsure what was going on. "You know the whole not hugging your friends thing. I don't know if you'd want to be friends or if we can be friends. Probably not. But maybe... you know... Truce?" The red head stuck his hand out. Draco stared at the hand in a state of shock. He then mimicked the move, unsure why as he did, and Weasley grabbed his hand and shook it. He then quickly let go before walking back a step. He gave Draco a nervous dopey sortofsmile while Draco just looked at him completely stunned. He was a little unsure really what had just happened. 

"Ok then." Weasley said running a hand through his hair. "Well that's all I have to say. I'll be going back to the castle now. Let you have some time to yourself and all." With a backwards glance at Draco which had a very surprised look on it the Weasley did just that. 

Shit did he ever need time to think. 

Aperently he was stuck in a castle full of insane wizards and witches. An unregistered mad house if you will. Why were they all nice and helping? 

Freaks the whole lot of them, Harry and Dumbledore tied for crazy leader. Weasley not that far behind. 

His brain was threating to explode. He loved Harry and the mad fools who followed the golden boy were starting to grow on him. 

Damn, he was in trouble. 

Then as if out of sympathy the sky opened up and poured freezing rain down on him. 

"Just bloody perfect." 

******** 

All right I hope you like. I'll try to make the wait shorter for the next chapter. I think I've over come my huge bout of writers block. Please forgive any weird mistakes in the fic above. I'd do another check but I'm quite sleepy right now. 

*Yawn* 

I have another fic coming out sometime this weekend. It'll have D/H so if you're intrested keep an eye out. 

I think that's it for now. The next chapter the adventure should start to happen. Hopefully. Keep your fingers crossed kay? 

Please review or I'll cry like a widdle baby. Or I'll make a widdle baby cry. Either way you probably won't like it. 

Toodles, 

Goggled Monkey. 


	10. Deeper then Hate

AN: Hmmm. It's been a looooong time since last update hasn't it? Um. Yea. I kinda had a falling out with this fic. It's sad but true. The worst fact it that this fic is not over yet (not by a long shot. Damn why did I give it such a complicated plot?) and most likely will not be finished soon, if ever. Sorry but due to new fandoms I've fallen into I've recently lost my taste for Harry Potter and I'm not sure if I'll get it back. If there is anyone who still cares if this fic is updated leave a review telling me so. That will make trying to finish it somewhat urgent. If not this fic will probably be taken off the back burner it's currently on and stuffed under my bed with my old comic books.

Also I want to thank every one who reviewed so far especially those of you who review the last chapter. Your kind words are what got me this far in the first place. You're all too kind.

Any ways, with that crap aside, please enjoy.

Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.

But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that straight?

It was 6:30am, two and a half hours before Ron woke up with his arms around Hermione, three hours before Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their castle wide search for two missing ex-lovers and four hours before Draco thought it would be a good idea to puzzle out his life while sitting by a lake in freezing rain. A very annoyed very irked very pissed Molly Weasley stomped onto the hard packed dirt in front of her house. Her red hair was loose and disheveled. Her robe was dirty and wrinkled. Her blue eyes were narrow and flecked with anger. Her boots, not made for long hikes, pinched at her feet and made odd 'slooching' noises while the caked mud that ran up their sides fell off with each stomp.

She was, frankly, not a happy camper.

Her anger could most easily be explained by the fact she had been pushed out of her fireplace noon yesterday and this was the first she was able to return to her home. She had appeared at the ministry building with problems but it took her forty-five minutes to find Percy. She had been put out at the idea he was dating someone and once again not mentioning it to her. Much like that Penny girl Percy had been dating.

To tell the truth, she was rather glad her son had broken up with that girl. Molly had met Penny twice and although there was nothing outwardly distasteful about her, Penny never seemed the right person for Percy. The problem must have been that Penny was like her son in too many ways. Not just that they shared the same interests, she had the same type of personality. Arthur claimed that meant they were perfect for each other but Molly knew better. Opposites did attract. They went much better then people who were the same. Look at her and Arthur. At school she had dated enough boys who were like her to know she hated the bossy pushy macho wannabes of the Quidditch team. Author Weasley, a weird bumbling wizard a year behind her, who always tinkered around with muggle artifacts, stole her heart instead.

She still found it horrible romantic and might have smiled except for the fact she wanted to murder her youngest son and the muggle born woman living in her house for the summer.

She had found Percy working as usual. He had been surprised then annoyed by the note. At least he tried to appear that way. She could tell he was nervous by it and a bit guilty. She would have picked at that except for the fact he never sent a note. Which meant Ron and Hermione had lied right to her face. After her lunch with Percy she had tried to floo home only to find her fireplace had been blocked off. It wasn't any mistake either. It wasn't a, 'the fire place has been destroyed' prevention it was 'magic has been cast to annoy you' prevention. It was as if the twins were home again and that did not make for happy nostalgia.

Percy offered his flat for Molly and Arthur to stay the night but that wasn't good enough. She was going to her own bed in her own house thank you very much! Arthur might not be worried or annoyed but she was. He could sleep in Percy's flat. She would not stand for it. She apperated herself right to the edge of the anti-apperation ward and hiked her way home. It was a hard long bumpy road as the ward reached out far from the burrow. She was sure of reaching her destination though.

Despite the weight that multiple childbirths had given her, she was still incredible fit. She had always been active, house beater in her day then ministry work, before giving that up to chase after a pack children. Of course, hacking through a swamp in the middle of the night was not her idea of fun. Still she was too angry to be scared and bullheaded Gryffindor ness raged through her blood. She tackled the swamp in record time, crossed the stream and a lovely bramble patch before finally making it to her own front door. It was dawn by then and the sun's red light glowed across her. If any of her children had seen her they most likely would have hid in terror. She slammed the front door open.

She wasn't initially sure what she'd find. After Arthur's not so discrete and Percy's between the lines suggestion of 'sometimes people feel they need time to be alone' she half expected something bizarre, like the two children to be snogging or (heaven forbid under her own roof) shagging or a combination of the two.

Instead, she found nothing. No lit candles. No romantic trifles like rose petals. No flurries of passion.

Nothing.

The house stood empty. It held an achy silence, dry where you could swear you heard the dust sifting through the air. Even the ghoul was silent in a deathly homage to her spooky surroundings. She called out names, her anger cooling each time she peeked into a room that appeared devoid of people. Returning from the second floor, she eyed the charm placed on the fireplace. It was faded, likely cast the night before, and she removed it with a flick of her wand. She looked at the evaporating pink haze a second before entering her living room.

Like the other rooms, it was empty. It had though, what some of the rooms hadn't. A bit of a mess like people leaving rapidly. A piece of some type of clothing had been flung to the floor. She bent forward snagging it with her for finger and thumb and the light fabric hung down to show a robe. She stared at it a second taking in the color and cut.

She gasped and dropped the robe as if it was on fire. Unconsciously she stepped back away from it her back hitting the wall hard paintings trembling under the vibration. She clapped a hand to her mouth blue eyes frosted with fright.

She could still remember the years she spent in safe houses terrified trying to keep the babies quite. You had to be silent or the men wearing 'those' robes would find you. Then you and your family were dead.

A piercing shriek made its way through her trembling fingers as her eyes pinned themselves to the Death Eater's robe on the floor of her living room.

"Really Malfoy. What exactly gave you the idea that sitting out in the rain was a good idea?" Ginny glared at the drenched man while measuring out a potion into a goblet. He sat on a bed, Ginny standing in front of him with Ron a short distance away watching a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"I wasn't frolicking out in the rain for fun Weasley." The man snapped. "I just got caught in it." Draco looked positively miserable with water still dripping from his hair onto his magically dried robe. The soggy locks hung limply framing his scowling face. His face was flushed with the slight fever Ginny had found him with when he tried to sneak back into the castle. She scowled back shoving the goblet into his hand.

"For an hour?" She tore the goblet after he drained it and slammed it down earning a wince from her brother. "You can't go running around however you please in your condition."

"I..."

"And I've run out of potions." Ginny ran on as if Draco had never started to speak. "I've had to ask Snape for more and he's going to lecture me when he gets here."

"I..." Draco interrupted himself to give a hacking cough. He glared at Ron who had taken the time to laugh uproariously. Damn him! It wasn't that funny.

"And you Ron!" Ginny rounded on her older brother. "Why did you let him sit out in the rain like that?"

"What!"

Draco smirked as the girl scolded Ron. That was better.

"I'm not his bloody keeper Gin. He can take care of himself!" Actually though it was funny to watch, Draco felt like he should speak up. Who did the little girl think she was, acting like he needed someone to protect him! He could bloody well take after himself! Before he had a chance to speak up a silky and annoyed voice broke in.

"I hate to interrupt this delightful family squabble but I'm afraid I have a busy schedule." The sibling's argument broke off and Draco shrunk down despite his best efforts not to. Snape swept into the room grimace on his face. He eyed Draco and his eyes darkened further. Draco shrunk more while trying to pretend he wasn't.

"Draco." It was a snipped cold sort of greeting

Draco looked up into the potion master's scowling face willing himself to at least not act afraid of the man. It didn't take. Snape had been his favorite professor, the only on worthy of respect. He remembered the horrible feeling that he could never decipher during fourth year when he found out the man was a Death Eater. Then the other feeling, much more pleasant but just as confusing when it turned out Snape was just a spy and not like Lucious at all. It didn't matter at all what he was though, the man was intimidating. Still Draco wasn't going to cower like a child! He scowled

"Wonderful. Are you planning on lecturing me too?"

"I would never presume." The man said coldly. He held up a small carton for inspection. "Your potions, Miss Weasley." He trained his eyes on Draco as the redheaded nurse took them from his hands. "Potions she would not have needed replaced if you had a brain in the empty head of yours."

"You said you weren't lecturing!" Draco protested voice heavy with anger.

"For any stupid things you decide to do no." The man grabbed Draco's arm and pulled down the sleeve bearing the misshapen tattoo. The two Weasleys winced and turned their eyes away from the mark and him. Draco's jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead. "Because some of them are too idiotic to even warrant mentioning."

"Let go." The man ignored him tightening his grip black eyes glaring alternatively from the blonde's face to the mark.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" Snape emphasized the word this by prodding the mark with the for-finger of his other hand. Draco gave a yelp half-indigent half pain filled. Tugging would have made the mark hurt worse so Draco just sat there looking at the man rather then the mark. He bared his teeth, trying to shrink down into himself away from the taller man.

"What's going on?"

Draco looked up to see Harry and Granger standing in the doorway of the sick room. His heart fluttered in an ill way and Draco felt his stomach roll. Stupid body rebelling against him. Harry looked at him and again he looked away. From the corner of his eyes, he saw emerald eyes glare at Snape.

"Let him go."

Snape's dry chuckle brought Draco's eyes to his in a flash. Angry but amused eyes glared at him.

"How lucky for you Draco that Potter was around to save you once again." Snape dropped Draco's arm before stalking out of the infirmary without another word. Draco looked at the floor sullenly knowing his face was red in embarrassment. Fuck if Snape wasn't right. He was still hiding behind Har...Potter's skirts and they bloody hated each other now. That was stopping now.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Draco almost inaudibly. He hated Harry and his niceness. What was wrong with him!

"Fuck off." Was Draco's answer and he was pleased as anger flooded Harry's face.

"Fine." The Gryffindor snapped stomping away to sit on one of the other bed pointedly not looking at Draco. Draco shifted on his cot and pointedly didn't look at Harry. No one else said any thing either creating a very uncomfortable silence. Finally, Ron broke it with a sigh.

"Harry?"

"What!" Harry snapped at Ron. The red head gave him a slightly annoyed glare and shook his head.

"Nothing." Draco watched as a sorrow filled look crossed Harry's face and he immediately flounced into saying sorry red faced. The weasel shook his head again and rolled his eyes. "It's ok Harry. I'm hungry. You have any food Gin?"

"Huh? Oh...no. I could go get the house elves to..." She stopped when her brother held up a hand.

"No I'll go get it. You guys all want some?" Nods and small affirmatives. "Malfoy you hungry?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to see the red haired man was looking right at him.

"Food. You know breakfast. You want?"

After the whole pathetic ness that happened down at the lake he figured the Weasel would ignore him or something. Apparently, the man had stones. How so very Gryffindor. Also how very annoying since his concern was ruining the sulking brooding bastard attitude he was trying to show.

"Yea. Sure." He was hungry and sulky dammit!

In a few minute, the man was back with buttered scones and muffins filling empty medicine beakers from a pitcher of pumpkin juice. When Dumbledore appeared, he found them sitting back in the now very uncomfortable silence in which the only sound was chewing.

"Sir!" Ginny was up in a second followed by the rest of the Gryffindor herd. The girl reached him first wrapping a hand around one of his arms leading him over to a chair. He looked relatively well as far as Draco could tell following Ginny's steps with a humoring grin. He looked at Draco and the blonde froze under his gaze.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's good to see you looking better."

The blonde ducked his head as a humiliated flush spread over his cheeks. "Yea. Yes head master. Thanks- Thank you." He corrected himself looking back up expression neutral. He studied the figure on the chair eyes narrowed. It was one thing for Harry to try to help him but Albus Dumbledore? That was absurd. He stood firmly against every thing Draco's family stood for and for Draco to owe him for his life was just…absurdity. It wasn't right. It went against natural order.

He wanted to know if the man was all right. He looked fine but every one knew that didn't have to mean fine.

"How are you feeling Headmaster?" Harry asked quickly. Of course, trust Harry to ask the right questions.

The old wizard smiled brightly. "Oh just fine Harry. It takes more then delving into a little black magic to stop me," ouch that made Draco flinch, "although I have gotten some disturbing news from a friend of mine in the ministry."

"What is it?" Granger asked attention firmly on Dumbledore.

"It seems there has been some commotion in the news last night and today. All four of you are missing and are being searched for. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley because of mysterious a disappearance where a Death Eater's robe found while you two were not, Mr. Potter's disappearance and the report of a known Death Eater near his place of residency and Mr. Malfoy for being the missing known Death Eater."

"Wait," Weasley looked ill. "My parents they think…and they have the ministry after us?"

"They are looking for you but they don't have many clues to go on." The old man said.

"And they're mostly looking for Malfoy right?" Granger asked.

"It's not just the ministry after me," Draco said softly wrapping a hand around him throbbing arm. The others in the room looked at him but he didn't make eye contact. "Or you three now I suppose."

Now, it he was a selfless person like Harry would be the time to leave them. He should go run away on his own but…as Harry always said he was selfish and scared. He didn't want to be alone. Where would he go? What could he do? Without Harry and his friends, Draco would be truly alone.

"What should we do?" Harry asked looking at his old head master. Granger gave the surprising answer.

"Hide."

"Hide where?" Draco looked up from his arm with a glare. "The Dark Lord and his followers are not going to give up. They won't stop till they have me and all of you for helping me."

"Yea but the ministry is no better." She replied brow furrowed. "Mysterious disappearances? They think we're either dead or captured but You Know Who don't they?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"We'll have to leave the castle then. It's the first place they'll look."

"Shouldn't we be safe here?" Draco demanded. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is the second piece of news my informant sent that should worry you four. An Auror party will arrive in less then an hour to search the grounds and I can't vouch for all its members."

"You're saying some of them are Death Eaters aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I fear them to be."

"Spies in the ministry?" Ron said face going red with anger. "We'll have to leave!"

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Some place that won't be found. Somewhere we would never hide." Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "Hypothetically sir where do you think a very unlikely place for them to hide would be?"

"Hypothetically? I would not be able to say unfortunately because I will have to give truthful accounts if I knew your four's actual location. However on a different note I hear muggle London's lovely this time of year." The man's eyes positively twinkled. "I've always wanted to go buts it's just not a normal place for a wizard or a witch to The last place." Hermione grinned suddenly. "That's brilliant and certainly the last place anyone would look for us since we'd have no reason to go there."

"That's bloody insane," Draco growled.

"It's bloody brilliant too." Ron replied.

"But," Harry began in protest. Hermione touched his arm.

"It's the only way we can all be safe." She looked at Draco when she said this and the blonde matched her stare just barely. She looked away first once at Harry finally on Ron. "Does anyone have a better idea?"

There was silence and the three young wizards shook their heads. She gave a nod.

"Ok then. Let's decide what we have to take."

It hadn't taken much to clear the children out of the castle. They went out with as much fuss as they came in with, the four of them walking to the edge of Hogwarts to floo to London. From there they would find their own way a place to stay with the small sum of muggle money Dumbledore had dug up and, hopefully, stay out of detection. None of the three staying behind would know their exact whereabouts and Filtch and Hagrid had never known they were there in the first place.

The plan was as stupid as it was idiotic, bravo straight from an adventure novel. Hide from two factions both with so little information, both likely out for blood. So much could go wrong and Severus didn't trust any of the four to stay out of trouble. Not even Draco, not any more.

"Albus this is madness! You can not just send them off and expect all will be well."

"They aren't children any more Severus. I can not just send them to someone for them to be cared for." Dumbledore sighed. It was unclear if the sigh was because if he could put them under protection, he would or if the sigh was for Severus and if he could he wouldn't.

"They are still children Albus whether you admit it or not."

"And sometimes you have to trust those who you think are children to act like adults.

"Then you're a fool."

"As I've been told. Now sit down and stop fretting." The wizard poured two cups of tea. "You need to have a little more trust Severus. This will end well. You'll see."

The darker man snorted but sat down at the head masters command.

"I find that highly doubtful."

"You may be surprised."

Tobias Litchfield glanced around the stark walls of his Ministry office before unraveling the scroll that had been delivered to him. It may have come from an intra-office owl but he knew it wasn't ministry business. That was clear from the red seal it bore. The impression may look like random marks but Tobias could see in them a skull and snake upon a pedestal. Personal signature used by the death eater who gave Tobias his orders. He knew little of his superior who spied in the ministry also. Not even a name. Due to precaution especially after the nasty incident with the traitor, Severus Snape, little was known about other Death eaters. Of course Tobias new the names of many. The same boys he had joined with, the men who had sponsored him. Some of the higher ups even. Lucious Malfoy who had been publicly announced a death eater a few months ago. The man promptly fled the ministry's view with his family even going as far as making the famous (though in more of an evil then glorified way ) Malfoy manor unplottable.

He gazed at the envelope. He had tried to puzzle out who his superior was but so far, the answer was not forth coming. Any ways now, he'd have to worry about the contents of the letter. New orders perhaps?

He cracked open the seal and cast a revealer charm. Spidery writing grew across the parchment ink pooling like dark stagnant water. His brow furled as he read the words. So, the Malfoy brat was missing. Interesting. Perhaps that could play into Tobias's favor. Would it be better for the child to be found or for the child to stay missing? When his eyes took in the name of the Malfoy heir's last known companions the man smirked. Hogwarts had been searched hmm? By members of the ministry and Tobias was certain to a thread that the group contained his superior and a few other Death eaters. Lovely way to lower the number of suspected ministry members.

Moreover, the child's companions, what they pointed to... This made ecstatic news. Perhaps the child had turned.

In-Ter-Restinng

No one had any idea where the youngest Malfoy was or the missing Weasley and his mudblood pet. This all corresponded to the apparent disappearance of Harry Potter. The ministry of course hadn't let that fact loose especially with the uncertainty about what had happened at the Weasley homestead was buzzing around. It all looked too suspicious. In fact, it all looked as though the Dark lord had captured Harry Potter and his friends. Unfortunately, from what Tobias had learned not only did the Death Eaters not have the children but, from the letter, they were free with the deserter.

How would that look on Malfoy? What IF the wizarding community heard of this? Hmmm. It could be twisted nicely if word got out. If he could only...

A rapping on his door pulled his attention away from his growing plan. He gave a growl igniting the letter before pulling the door open. A thin woman hair pulled back from a shapely face looked back at him with a sultry like look on her face. Tobias gave a small frown of confusion before the woman pushed her way into the office dragging a short teenaged boy in behind her.

"Tobias Litchfield?" He nodded. "Mary Fuller, of the Daily Prophet. I'd like to interview you on recent Death Eater attacks. I know you're the man to see."

The only bloody one available he snarled in his head. Ironic though, she was asking him about Death Eaters.

"What is this? Take you child to work day?" Tobias sneered down at the boy who merely smiled and took a picture. The man blinked sneer dropping as dots flashed before his eyes. Before he could strangle the brat, the woman pushed in front of him pulling out a scroll and pursing her lips.

"This is my associate Collin. He's working with the paper on Hogwart's apprentice program." The woman's voice was silky with a slight chill to it. "Mr. Litchfield the wizarding community is very distraught. I think it would be in your best interest to answer a few questions."

This was too much like a silver platter. On the other hand how well this could play to an advantage to the dark lord and then to Tobias himself.

"Very well. How can the ministry help you?" he gave a slight bow with a mocking flourish as he said this. She frowned as red spots growing on her cheeks.

"The home of a prominent member of the ministry has been attacked and his son and friend are missing. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are both well known as friends of Harry Potter who is rumored to be missing from his muggle home in Surry. There have been reported sightings of a man matching the description of Draco Malfoy son of a known Death Eater in the Surry area. How is the ministry acting on these reports? Has the Weasley family been contacted by a kidnapper. Where is Harry Potter?"

The ministry has no official statement as of yet and will not comment on situation. Those were the fed lines any and all ministry workers were to use when coming face to face with the press. How unfortunate Tobias seemed to have not received that memo. "Very well Miss Fuller. My boss has just informed me to comment."

Neither of the two seemed to notice the odd way he stressed the word boss or the fact he now seemed quite eager. The man gave a rather shark like grin as he quickly picked together the best story that he could.

One that would prove most helpful for his colleges and his master.

"While no one has contacted the Weasley family for a ransom death eaters are suspected in the disappearance and as for the connections between sightings of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter..."

This was just...lovely

"So one room for all four of you?" The man raised an eyebrow cheekily as he looked over Hermione's shoulder to her companions. She looked too a quick glance trying to gauge how odd her travel party was. She felt her cheeks heat.

On a meter from one to ten?

Twelve.

Ron bundled into an old Weasley sweater looking horrible uncomfortable his eyes darting from Harry to Malfoy both sullenly pretending the other didn't exist. Sullen at least was the perfect word to describe Draco Malfoy. She and Ginny had to bully him out of the second hand Weasley robe and into a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Neither had thought it kind to mention that the clothes belonged to Hermione and they were the only thing that would fit the lithe man. He stood on the right of Ron his arms crossed tightly over his chest, pale skin making him a vampire under the black fabric. He looked every inch the boy Hermione knew and loathed in school even though he scowled instead of sneered.

Harry on the other hand looked far from the little boy she had pestered seven years ago on the Hogwarts train. His face was a blank gaze fixed away from Malfoy and Ron. He wasn't pouting, he didn't look mad he just looked...

She couldn't think of a good word though. Blank? Hollow?

"Here you go my darling." The man grinned dropping the key into Hermione's hand touching her skin longer then need be. She frowned and hurried away from him almost unconsciously wiping her hand on her pants. She couldn't stand people like that. Where did he get off calling her darling?

"Room key." She held the thing up like a trophy and it jingled against its key chain. The three men stared at her greatly unimpressed. She ignored them to inspect the flat plastic thing. "Room four-oh-five. Come on." She turned without looking to see if they would follow. She was getting cross at the three of them. She was the one who obtained the cloths, room and money. Why did she have to be the mothering figure? On the other hand, she supposed neither Harry nor Draco seemed capable of doing much of any thing at the moment and Ron was in his own way helping. She stopped her train of thought upon finding the correct door and stuck the key in the lock. She opened the door.

The room was a dingy small thing that smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. There were two beds covered in matching covers both faded yellow. A table holding a phone, an under stuffed chair, a stained dresser with a drawer missing and a television mounted on the wall with bolts were the rooms only other furnishings. A door across the room with the peeling green paint must lead to the bathroom. She stepped inside moving so the others could come in and drop their bags. They looked around with various degrees of disgust Harry the least Draco the most. She shut the door behind them.

"This is just lovely." The blonde sneered, sitting on one of the beds. Ron took the other and Harry settled against a wall watching her. She just shrugged at Malfoy's comment.

"We don't have much money and we're supposed to be incognito. What did you expect, the Hilton?"

"The Hilton?" The blonde repeated blinking.

"Never mind." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. She always forgot that wizards didn't get muggle allusions. Instead she moved her mind to planning the soon to be her future.

"First off, we'll need to get some food and then some more muggle clothes. We can't keep using mine and Harry's," She paced the small room weaving through the three men, "We don't have much money either. For now, we'll have to be thrifty. And we have to keep a low profile. I have a muggle bank account I can get some money from but eventually we'll need to go to Diagon Ally," somehow they'd have to keep up with what was happening in the ministry. Maybe they could risk contacting Mr. Weasley or Percy. Hmm possibly. She didn't like the idea though. The less people who knew where they were the better.

"Harry you and Malfoy will have to stay in the motel room. You're both high profile and both sides will be looking for you."

"Yea and nothing good will happen if either side gets what they want." Ron mumbled sitting on the foot of a bed. "We're in trouble and that's the truth."

"So we're just going to sit here waiting for everything to work itself out?" demanded Harry, "That's not going to happen Hermione!"

"Sounds fine to me." Draco drawled crossing his arms over his chest. He toed off his boots. Harry shot the man a glare.

"Just like you to say that." he snarled.

"Damn straight. Like it would be very smart to run out there and get killed. Staying here is the smart thing. I can see why you have difficulty with it."

"It's cowardly which is understandably why you like that plan. My friends and family are in danger because of you."

"Not much of a change from usual, you wanker. If it bothers you so much you should have thought twice before you stuck you nose in where it's not wanted."

Ignoring the fighting wizards Ron turned a worried face to Hermione his expression making something ache in her heart yearning to fix it.

"Can...Can we tell my folks we're ok? Mum'll be really worried when she gets back to the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head and Ron looked at her his expression even worse.

"Um…"

"I know! We don't have anyway to send it and it's too dangerous for people to find out where we are!"

"Well the ministry is probably reading any of your family's incoming mail and we know they have a leak to the Death Eaters. But well I…"

"Hermione! I don't bloody care! She's my mum. She's going to be so worried especially since we left that god awful robe right in the living room."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Draco. The two were still fighting loudly. "Ron. Calm down."

"No! They have to know we're not dead. I have to-"

"I already did."

"You…" Ron stopped his ranting confused. "You already what?"

Glancing again at the other two roommates she leaned closer to Ron and lowered her voice. "I sent your Mum a letter."

"But…" Ron looked shocked. "What about people scanning our mail like you said how…?"

"Don't you and Harry always say I was the cleverest witch at school? It's in code and only your mother will be able to understand it."

"I…why didn't you say anything."

"Because it was a stupid idea even if it is encrypted. I possibly put us all in danger and well… I didn't want Harry or Malfoy to find out. And…well…" she trailed off.

"You could have told me. I wouldn't have told."

"You're right. I'm sorry Ron." She put a hand on his shoulder and he sat looking miserable and small in his muggle clothing. Despite this, he gave her a warm smile that made her insides flutter. "It'll be alright I promise..."

"S'not your fault." He put a hand over hers, warm and large covering hers, and she just stood there letting him hold her hand. The arguing between Harry and Draco stopped and they looked like they had figured out whose fault it was and they looked just as miserable as Ron did.

So they were Wizards exiled in a strange land. They were all guilty. They'd survive it. She trusted her two best friends and god help her she would trust Draco.

"We can sleep now and first thing in the morning we'll start to figure this out."

"Sounds good." Harry said and Draco miracle upon miracles nodded. Ron squeezed her hand then asked in a small voice.

"Um…so where are we all going to sleep?"

Hermione buried her face deeper into her pillow the haze of sleep quickly taking her away. The room was dark and the door was locked. That wouldn't stop any wizard who wanted in but Hermione felt safe with the idea that no one would think to look for them here. There was a warm form pressed against her back but this time it wasn't Mr. Grabby Hands, Ronald Weasley but Harry.

At Ron's question, Harry had suggested Draco sleep in the bathtub. Draco countered with suggesting Harry sleep on the floor since he was mostly dog like any way. Ron annoyed said both Harry and Draco could sleep on the floor. Harry tried to compromise by suggesting they make a bed out of the chair, which of course Draco could sleep on. Hermione would have none of it. Draco still needed to recover and therefore needed a bed. Both Ron and Harry deserved a good night sleep, neither bed was big enough for three and she certainly wasn't sleeping on the floor.

So…

Ron and Draco got one bed though both complained their hearts out. In the end they agreed to it with Draco under the covers Ron over the covers both lying rigidly so not to touch. Harry just crawled under the covers and fell asleep beside Hermione. She cleared her minds of Ron and any comparison to sleeping with him, (Didn't mind his hands on her, liked it so much, it was that he said such hurtful things when he was awake. Why didn't he want her?) by thinking of the day to come. She was strangely excited. It was just like old times.

She fell asleep assured.

They'd make it. They always did.

Their dreams were filled with pain and blood, suffering and lost love.

Not one slept easy and none avoided nightmares.

The room filled with the sounds of turning.

Despite what the muggle cinema she watched, as a child hiding out was extremely boring. It had been two days or pure boredom and unease. There was nothing to do. Read a book and sit in the uncomfortable silence. Malfoy and Harry didn't talk much at all. When they did, it was never to each other. Surprisingly Malfoy was polite and when he did want something or wanted to ask a question, it was usually queried to Ron. Neither Malfoy nor Harry had actually looked at the other since the fight they had the fist night.

Of course, she should have realized that there was a storm brewing. It probably would have been better if Draco and Harry talked to each other but both steadfast refused.

The storm broke on the third day.

Hermione was sitting at the beat up old table scrolls and books and inks and quills spread out before her. Earlier at the beginning of the summer, she had agreed to try to help protect Harry. The problem was it wasn't as simple as slapping a few spells on him and wishing him luck. A secret keeper spell was out because Harry would rather die then not live. He wouldn't hide away in some moldy old cave and Hermione didn't really want to lock him away in a tower anyways. That was how the secret keeper spell was flawed. It was strong yes but it was like a mouse hiding in a hole to escape a cat. The mouse was safe as long as he stayed in the hole but if he left, Gulp. The flash of movement attracted the cat and the mouse is devoured.

Hermione frowned as her furious scratching of quill on paper drowned out all other sounds in her ears. The boys had contented themselves to playing muggle cards. All three of them together which Hermione took as a good sign even though Harry and Draco were refusing to acknowledge each other's existents and were only talking to Ron. Still it had to be some kind of progression.

Hermione frowned again crossing something out that was absurd and starting over in her calculations. The other problem now was Draco. She wanted to add him to the spell except she had no idea how to do that. The plan originally was to use a variation of a pentagram binding. The variation was of course she didn't trust four other people to use their strength and magic to help protect Harry. It had to be a perfect flow and for that the only people she trusted was herself Harry and Ron.

Now there was Draco and he had to fit in with out causing the spell to buckle, weaken and break.

The common element was a triangle, the strongest shape indestructible and strong. With three points it would work. Squares were weak with four points and four fragile sides. At the first sign of trouble, the spell would falter.

No, she needed three points. She wasn't strong enough to just be one point and let Harry and Draco fill the rest of the shape; Ron wasn't either. They also couldn't bond into one point. She might care a great deal for him but their magic would never work bound like that. On the other hand…She and Ron could make the base points of the spell and…well…Draco and Harry could be bound as the top of the pyramid. Their magic wouldn't have to meld together since they weren't the base. That could work, possibly…

"You're cheating!"

Or possibly not.

"What do you expect? It's what I do."

"I'm not surprised. You always were a rotten cheat."

"It's just a stupid muggle game. Trust you to be upset about that. Pansy."

"Every thing is always trivial and stupid in your eyes you cold blooded twat!"

Did Harry just call…?

"That's because it is stupid and insignificant. Reminds me of something. What was it? Let me think. Oh, yes. You!"

"You don't like it? You don't have to play. Don't know why you even bother to do something us normal human beings like to do Mr. Malfoy, git lord of the universe."

"Does Potter have a better suggestion? I'd love to hear it. We're stuck here with nothing else to do."

"We're hiding out all and safe from the big bad scary things just like you like."

"Stop it!" Ron growled. "You're both acting like…"

"This is your fault!" The two barreled on ignoring Ron. "You had to bring me to Hogwarts and start this whole big mess."

"You were going to die! What the hell did you expect me to do?"

"I never asked you to save me

"Yea ok." Harry snipped voice positively dripping in sarcasm. "So you just appear at my house bleeding and I wasn't supposed to do anything?"

"Right. You just had to be the hero."

"I was helping!"

"No you were acting like a stupid idiotic Gryffindor who thinks his one purpose in life is to charge off to a rescue."

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't been the priss little bastard that you are. Things go bad and right away you fall back to being at your father's beck and call."

"At least I have a father."

"At least my parents weren't a mad man and a whore."

"Better a mad man and a whore then an orphaned scruff like you raised by Muggles with no manners."

"Vain prat!"

"Bloody jack ass."

"Shut up!" was screamed at the same time. Draco reached out to strangle Harry by his shirt's collar and Harry reached up to tear the blonde's hair out. It ended with them kissing lip on lip almost violently cards scattered about forgotten. Hermione started in surprise and Ron made a strangled chocking sound looking up from his seat on the bed. The two stood lip to lip a shocking image. She knew they had been together at least in theory but she had never seen them. And hadn't they been fighting moments ago? Though it looked like they still were fighting. They were pushing and scratching but their lips stayed together.

"S-should we break them up?" Hermione whispered to the still stunned Ron. He didn't answer. The question became moot when they pulled apart.

"I hate you." Harry told Draco firmly still in Draco's arms.

"I hate you more." That came out disturbingly fond.

"That isn't possible." They both pushed apart slightly eyes dark. Silence penetrated. Both were wrapped in each other's arms totally oblivious to their audience. They looked…content. Finally, Draco dropped his eyes.

"You should have just let me die."

As soon as the warm looks had appeared, they disappeared under the murderous scowl on Harry's face. He yanked himself out of the embrace.

"Bastard," He hissed. Draco went red.

"Fuck you."

"Not anymore. You're tainted."

They stood there a second longer the words faded away. They could have been a mural. Then they broke the calm. Harry turned and dashed into the bathroom. He slammed the door after him. It made a loud cracking sound as if the wood was about to break. Draco turned and ran out into the hallway leaving the door open like a grotesque toothless mouth.

Hermione let out a very loud string of curses none of them the one used with wands. Ron turned to stare at her same expression plastered to his face like he was looking at a three headed monkey.

"What?" She asked with a growl.

"Where'd you learn those?" He, Ron Weasley, actually sounded scandalized though it was him she'd learnt them from. She didn't bother to tell him that though.

"Go after Malfoy, Ron. Get him before he runs off into muggle London and gets caught and or killed."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm going to talk with Harry and he needs more then a slap on the back and cheer up mate." She snapped. "Besides Malfoy actually seems to like you."

"He does not!" Ron retorted heading out the door anyway. Hermione moved over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Harry?"

Silence

"Mal-Draco ran out." Hermione explained leaning close to the closed door. She could hear Harry's breathing. She opened the door letting herself in. Harry sat on the floor face pressed into his knees. "Ron went after him."

"Good. I hope he gets hit by a car." He paused. "Draco, not Ron."

"What?"

"I hate him." That was enough. She was tired of this.

"No, you don't." There was a long pause after that.

"No, I don't." He let out a long sigh rubbing his temples. He pulled his head off his legs his face slightly discolored but his eyes dry. "I don't hate him. Damn him but I can't hate him!"

"And you don't want him to get hit by a car."

"No." He sighed. "Why'd he have to go and say that? After we were getting along."

"Getting along?"

"Yeah."

"Harry you called his mother a whore. He called you orphan boy."

"I know."

"And that was getting along?"

Harry gave her and odd look. "Um...yea. We were kissing."

"You were fighting. It looked painful."

Harry gave her a smile void of the sadness from a moment ago. Part shy part wicked. "Yea it was. But that's how we always made up."

"Ok." That was too much information. Really. Even if it did make a pretty picture. "So what did he say that was bad again?" Hurt green eyes looked at her balefully.

"You heard him. He said he'd rather be dead then let me touch him."

"That's not exactly what he said."

"Yeah. What he said was worse."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He'd rather have died then have let me help him. He hates me. He hates me so much he became a death eater. Now he's ran away again and he's going to get hit by a car and he's never going to know I still love him which isn't fair but doesn't matter anyway because you heard him he HATES me and and and..." He was gulping in air now his face red and Hermione wasn't sure if the tears were for sadness or because he was choking.

"Harry you're hyperventilating!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He let out a hurt animal noise and she rubbed his back feeling like the most worthless person on the planet. What could she say?

"It would be so much easier if I could just hate him."

"I know. Shhhhhh It'll be ok." His eyes were wide as he stared back at her for that comment.

"Will it? I don't know if it will." She wanted to take it back. Or lie to him. Give him the advice the columnists gave. Lie. She wanted to but she couldn't lie, not to Harry, not about this. Poor Romeo.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know anything about relationships and such. I'm bad at this." She hated to admit she was bad at anything. She hated to fail him like this. He looked at her oddly for a second.

"What do you mean you're bad at it? You and Ron seem fine and last time I checked you didn't betray and abandon him."

She was about to go into a rant about how he hadn't abandoned or betrayed Draco that the man could make his own decisions when Harry words sunk it.

"Ron and I aren't together. In a relationship sense!"

There was a slight pause as Harry looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." He seemed taken aback tears stopping for a moment as he studied her. She remembered how he had compared himself to her and Ron before. He thought she was with Ron? Dating? "I thought you were. I thought you guys were doing...the same things Draco and I used to be doing."

She paused while that sunk in and her eye twitched involuntarily. Not dating. Sex stuff.

"I am not having sex with Ron!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Oh?"

"Um are you sure?

"Yes! Why would you think I was?"

"Erm. You two were sleeping together at the castle and it looked like you ... had. Which I suppose in hindsight and if I had been thinking clearly at the time might have been pretty creepy since our beds were so close together."

"Harry that's horrible! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well you were stressed. I would have if I had...um someone." He looked guilty at admitting that but she didn't even want to comment. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about Harry thinking about it.

Finally, Harry just chuckled. "Thanks. This is actually helping me feel better." He laughed harder. She laughed too though chocked halfway though when she realized the whole joke was the absurdity of the thing and Harry really had thought she and Ron were together in the sexual sense. And if he did how many other people thought so? Maybe she was in a relationship and just hadn't realized it and that was really messed up. If there was a relationship with her and Ron there should be sex. Was it creepy that that was a good thing in her mind? She needed to talk to Ron, after she could breathe again.

Harry pounded her heartily on the back until she made four even breaths.

"Better?"

"Uhuh." A bit breathless. "How are you?"

"Mmm better I guess. Not the great but better. Thanks."

She stood up pulling him with her. "Come on lets see if Ron's found him ok?"

"Ok. I still wish I could just hate him though."

"I know."

"Um. You sent Ron after Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"So Ron and Malfoy are loose in Muggle London?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

The two ran for the door.

Well I hope this was worth the wait.

Please review and I'll see what I can do about finishing this bad boy and if I don't, thanks for reading this far.

Toodles,

Goggled Monkey.


End file.
